Give me Time
by Ritz-chan
Summary: AU: After Carol's death, Tyler lost all reason and became violent and distant. Caroline, in hopes of helping her boyfriend, asks Bonnie for help. They travel to Europe to find an elemental witch, who could send them back in time to stop Carol's murder. But they never thought they would be sent to the distant past where the originals were still human.
1. The Witch

**A/N: So this is my first Vampire Diaries multi chapter fic but I'm obsessed with Klaroline. Also, if you find any grammar mistakes please do tell, since English is not my first language. Also, feel free to review my work. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Tyler would be long dead.**

**Synopsis**: After Carol's death, Tyler lost all reason and became violent and distant. Caroline, in hopes of helping her boyfriend, asks Bonnie for help. They travel to Europe to find an elemental witch, who could send them back in time to stop Carol's murder. But they never thought they would send to the time where the originals were still human.

* * *

Chapter 1 : _The Witch_

Caroline had no idea, and felt truly stupid when she found out what he did. Klaus had been murdering his hybrids and Carol, while she was feeling guilty about not telling him about Tyler's plan.

_Arhg , this his all is fault, _she thought, _I mean it wasn't Carol's fault that his hybrids hated him, or that Tyler tried to help them._

She couldn't believe that Carol Lockwood was dead, and most of all she couldn't believe that Tyler was now alone, both his parent's were dead and all he had now was her.

Carol's funeral was yesterday, and she had spent all night trying to call Tyler but he didn't pick up, she understood that he needed some time alone but she hopped he knew she was there to help.

After a few more calls he finally picked up.

"Hey Tyler", she said. She was worried but didn't want to push him.

"Hey Care, listen", he said in a low tone, "I don't want to talk now."

"Ok, I understand. But I hope you know I'm here for you when you need me." She said.

"Yeah." And with that he hanged up the phone.

She wondered where he was but she didn't ask. He had lost not only his mother but also his friends in one night and she knew he blamed himself for not being there to save them.

She then decided to call Bonnie, her best witchy friend had been hanging with professor creepy, as Damon called him, for a while now and she wanted to know how everything was going.

"Hey Bonnie, how is everything?" She asked. _I haven't really seen her lately_, she thought.

"Hey Care. Everything is fine, but what about you? Tyler? Is he okay?" She asked in a sad voice.

"Yeah, I mean, he's as ok as he can be."

"Look Care, I'll be home soon, why don't you come around dinner time and we can order a pizza and talk or something?" She asked with a soft voice, and Caroline was happy she asked. She missed her friends.

"That sounds fun, we haven't done that in a while. What about Elena?" A girl's night sounded like a very good plan.

"I will call her, but I'm not sure where she is, I'll text you later. See you soon Care."

"See you later Bon."

Elena probably wouldn't be able to come, with all the drama in her live. Her brother is a vampire hunter and wants to kill her every time he sees her, there's the sire bond problem with Damon and Stefan is hurt and is totally ignoring her.

_Well, a night with Bonnie sounds good_, she thought, and after all this drama is over they could have a girl's night, like they used to.

* * *

A few hours later, she was sitting in the living room, watching _Dancing with the Stars_ and drinking a blood bag when someone knocked at the door. It was Matt.

"Hey Matty, what's up?" She wasn't expecting him, she thought he would be working.

"Hey Care, Tyler's been drinking non stopping at the grill and he passed out so I brought him here. He's in my truck." She looked at his truck and saw Tyler sleeping in the front seat.

"Can you bring him inside?" She asked still not taking her eyes of him.

"Sure." Mat answered.

Matt brought him inside and put him on the couch. He left after a while, he had to work.

* * *

An hour later Tyler woke up, she had been sitting next to him and heard him sleep talking about murdering Klaus, which was totally understandable.

"Hey sleepy head." She said when she saw his eyes opening. He looked like a zombie, literally. She could bet that he hadn't slept for a while and she could see he was tired.

"Why I am here?" he asked when he saw her.

"Matt brought you here, you passed out at the grill..." She stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Urg, I'm leaving." He moved at vampire speed and got on his feet quickly.

"Wait Tyler…" she said loudly. She was worried and couldn't understand why he was leaving without talking to her.

"No. And shut up Caroline" he then pushed her against a wall and screamed in her face, "this is your fault Caroline! While I was trying to fight Klaus and his stupid sire bond you were being all friendly with him and you even kept _his _drawing. So don't start playing the good girlfriend now, out of guilt!" and with that he left, and she broke down in tears.

* * *

Klaus was annoyed. More than annoyed, he was pissed.

He couldn't believe that all of his hybrids were dead, and all because of that _mutt_. How could that poor excuse of a hybrid try to kill _him_? He was the freaking alpha male, and that low whelp thought he had a chance?

He wondered if he had become soft or weak. That was the only option, because people on their right minds did not try to defy him. He was, after all, the most powerful being on earth.

Then, he thought about her. He knew that the next time he saw her she would be pissed. That infuriated him even more. She and Stefan had known about Tyler's plan and had watched him go to an ambush, wishing his death. It didn't surprise him, but still hurt a little.

* * *

Elena couldn't come. She was with Damon trying to help Jeremy with the hunters mark.

Bonnie missed the girls. She knew all of them had their own personal drama but she wished they could still have the same friendship they had before, before all the vampires came to town.

She knew that they could never be the same. Caroline and Elena were vampires, and now she was a witch. There was still hope for her friends, if the cure was real.

She had been waiting for Caroline for a while. She had texted her telling her that Elena couldn't come but Care didn't answer. She had also called but nothing.

So she got out of her house, and drove to Caroline's.

When she got there, she noticed that the lights were off but the door was opened. She panicked, and run to the house while hoping nothing had happened to her best friend.

The house was quiet, until she heard a small sniff coming from the kitchen. That's when she saw Caroline, sitting on the floor and sobbing like a child that had lost both her parent. She went to her friend and hugged her.

"Care, what's the matter? What happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" She asked quickly.

"It was Tyler …" she said between sobs, "he got drunk and Matt brought him here… and then he said everything was my fault…" she started hiccupping and Bonnie could see that she was hurt by Tyler's words_. What the hell is wrong with him? _She thought. She knew his mother had been killed, but Caroline was trying to help him, he shouldn't hurt her even if he was sad and drunk.

_What a Dumbass._

* * *

After an hour or so she finally had calmed down and stopped crying. She was lucky to have a friend like Bonnie, who had stayed and listened to her drama about Tyler.

"Ugh. This is Klaus's fault. If only he hadn't killed Carol! Or anyone for that matter! " She screamed mad. She knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

"You're right" Bonnie agreed "if only we could chance the past!"

"Well, can't we?" She asked. _Maybe, just maybe, there's still hope in this sick world_, she thought.

"What do you mean?"Bonnie asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, you're the witch, you tell me! Is there any way to change the past? Maybe some super duper cool time-travel spell?" She wondered.

"I don't know Care. But don't you think that if there was some spell like that, Klaus would have used it? I think he would, to stop Katherine from being turned and to break his curse 500 years ago." Bonnie was right, She knew that but hoped there was something they could do.

"Can you check it with professor creepy?" She asked. If there was something they could do, that weird dude who knows everything would know.

"He's not creepy Care!" Bonnie exclaimed."But ok."

"Thank you" She said, and then hugged her best Witchy Friend. "Well, let's eat some chocolate and watch some sad movies."

* * *

Klaus needed a drink, and why not come to the towns pub ?

The moment he walked in, he scanned the place to see if his favorite blonde vampire was there. She wasn't. He felt relieved because even though he didn't want to admit it he cared about what she thought of him and after murdering her boyfriend's mother, he knew she would hate him.

He went straight to the bar and asked for some scotch. He gave the pub another look, and that's when he saw the _damned mutt. _Tyler was sitting in one of the tables in the corner, completely wasted and he was not alone._Luckily he's with that wolf slut_, Klaus thought, _but why is he here with her and not Caroline?_ He smirked, _oh, problems in paradise._

He drunk his drink quickly, and started walking to the whelp's table. He seated next to Hayley and smiled to the drunken hybrid in front of him.

"Hello there mate, felling lonely?" he joked.

"What do you want, you bastard?" Tyler growled.

"Well, technically I am a bastard" he smirked, "but let's not talk about me, let's talk about you."

"What do you want Klaus?" Hayley asked, like she had the right to talk to him.

"Why don't you move your pretty little legs and go howl to the moon darling?" _This bitch is irritating_, he thought.

She rolled her eyes, but shut up.

"So, where were we?" He looked at Tyler "ah, yes. Let's talk about you. So how are you feeling now that you're an orphan?"

Tyler growled, and looked like he was about to explode "Fuck you Klaus. I will kill you, and when I do I will dance on top of your pretty little coffin." The hybrid then smiled.

Klaus, couldn't control is reaction. He laughed a full and happy laugh. He couldn't believe that even after what happened, the stupid mutt thought he could kill him. _What a complete idiot_, he thought.

He then sat up, and left the Grill still laughing while Tyler and Hayley looked at him leaving with hate on their faces.

* * *

Bonnie had been in her room looking in her grimoire's since she got home from Caroline's. She didn't know if it was possible, but she really hopped it was. If this spell really existed, they could chance the past and make sure nobody died. They had lost enough people already, and she also hoped she could stop her mother from being turned. She knew that being a vampire was awful for Abby.

After a while, she found something about time manipulation.

_"There are things that cannot be controlled by witches. One of these things is Time. Time cannot be controlled, corrected or changed. Only the ones with the gift of control can do this. The Four. The Elementals."_

_The what? _she thought. She never heard of these "Elementals", and she hoped they weren't like the hunters because the names, "The Four" and "The Five", were quite alike.

She decided to go see Shane, he knew everything, and she knew we would also know about this. So she grabbed her car keys, and drove to Shane's Office.

When she got there, Shane was in his office, reading some old books.

"Bonnie, I wasn't expecting you" He said, getting up from his chair and giving her a smile.

"Hey Shane, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming" she smiled at him, "but I kind of needed your help."

"Sure, so was the matter?" He asked, with a curious look on his face.

"Have you ever heard about the Elementals or The Four?" she asked, carefully.

"Yes, I have." He said. "But why do you want to know?"

"I just found something about them in my grimoire, and I was curious." She didn't say why she wanted to know, and was surprised with herself when she didn't tell Shane.

"I see. Well, the Elementals, also known as The Four, are the ones that control the powers of nature." She didn't understand, and looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"In the beginning of time, the powers of nature were out of control" he continued, "and so four young people were chosen and were given the four powers of nature - fire, water, earth and wind." He looked excited talking about old witch stuff, "Normally witches can use the elements for spells or too simply to light up candles, but the elemental's have complete control and even their bodies are made of raw power."

"So they're like super witches?" She asked.

"The Elementals are the ones that keep the balance of the planet. That's the reason the oceans are getting deeper, and the reason the temperature is getting hotter every year".

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand, _were this guys gods or something?_

"Well, if the sun is closer to earth then the power of the fire element is stronger. But the elements need control, that's why water is strong against fire, because if not there would be no balance. So when the fire element gets stronger, the water element also does. There needs to be balance. Do you get it?"

"Yes. But if there so powerful how come I have never heard of them?" She asked.

"Because people don't want to believe in something that powerful."

"I see, thanks Shane." She left quickly and texted Caroline.

- _Care, I found a way to go back in Time. – B_

She answered a minute after.

- _What? How? – C_

- _We need to find a witch. – B_

- _But, Bon. You're a Witch! – C_

- _I mean a special type of Witch! – B_

- _Fine, tell me later. Come to my house for dinner. Xoxo – C_

- _K. –B_

She went home, to her grimoire, looking for a way to track down an elemental. They needed to find one of the four most powerful witches in the planet.

_Well, this is going to be fun_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Let's find it

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. It won't take long for me to update the third chapter but I do have some exams coming up soon, so I don't know how long I'll take. Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter after you read it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Let's find it_

- _Care, I'm going to do more research about the witch. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. –B_

Since Bonnie decided she wouldn't come today, Caroline decided to go to bed. There was nothing else she could do, and sleeping seemed a pretty nice idea.

She woke up the next morning in the mood to do absolutely nothing. It was one of those days you just want to cuddle alone in bed, with some ice-cream and sappy movies. She was still trying to reach Tyler, but nothing.

She was starting to feel tired of trying. She knew that Tyler was having a rough time, but she wanted him to need her or to at least to talk her. Also, she wanted to get drunk.

She got up from her bed, and went straight to the kitchen. She remembered that Damon had left a few vodka bottles the last time he had been there and she really needed a forever alone pity party.

She grabbed the pink shot glass, her favorite glass in the world because it was pink, and went for it. She was in her 15 shot or so, when she heard someone knock at the front door. It was her doppelganger best friend.

"Hey Elena, "She greeted, "what up?"

"Hey Care…"Elena looked at her and realized she was a bit tipsy, "are you drunk?"

"Duuh Elena "She rolled her eyes, "It's kind of obvious, I do have a bottle of vodka in my hand, and all…"

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?" She sounded worried, as always.

"Well, my boyfriend's mother has just been murdered by the Big Bad Hybrid, and Tyler blames me. So yeah, everything is alright." She sighed.

"Tyler is blaming you? Why?" She looked at Caroline like she was crazy.

"Well, maybe because I've been "friendly" with Klaus since Damon asked me to distract him when he wanted to kill him? Or maybe it's because I accepted and went on a date with Klaus in return of the death of one of his hybrid's, who also was one of Tyler's friends, to save you from killing yourself?"

Elena gasped, "Oh my god Care, I'm so sorry."

"No big deal, look Elena I don't want to talk right now. See you later." And with that she closed the door on Elena's face.

_That felt good_, she thought, _I suppose that's why Katherine like's being a bitch._

* * *

After Bonnie left Shane's office, she went home and tried to look up more information about the Elementals.

She only knew that they were four witches that controlled the elements and balanced the planet, and that without them the world would end. So, to summarize it, four very deadly witches.

The problem now was … how do we find them?

After hours of research, which led to nowhere, Bonnie decided she needed her rest, and went to sleep.

* * *

In the mist of dreaming about a really hot guy, she was awakened by the sound of her phone vibrating.

- _Hey Bon, I went to see Care but she was drunk and totally kicked me out. Did you know about Tyler being an ass to her ? – E_

Bonnie sighed. She decided to get out of bed, to answer Elena and to go see Caroline. She knew Caroline only got drunk when she was sad or annoyed and she could bet her friend was sad and in need of good news. Maybe finding about deadly witches with the power to manipulate time would make her happy. Well, probably not but she still had to try.

- _Yes, I knew. Srry I didn't tell you. I'll go see Care. TTYL. – B_

Bonnie got dressed, grabbed an apple to eat on the way and her black leather jacket and went straight to the door.

When Bonnie got to Caroline's place, she found her friend dancing with a bottle of vodka in her hand. _What the hell? _She thought.

"Well Hello there, friend." She said.

Caroline stopped dancing and looked at Bonnie with wide eyes. She then smiled and, at vampire speed, run to Bonnie, and hugged her.

"Ouch, Caroline, too much strength" She said in an annoyed voice, "Careful there, I'm still human you know."

"Sorry Bonnie" Caroline said, and then flashed a smile "I'm just happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you to. But what is this about? Elena called me and told me that you were drunk and kicked her out." She asked, her clearly drunk, vampire friend.

"I just felt like drinking and Elena was being annoying, anyway … wanna join me?" Care asked.

"No, I'm good." She then sat on the couch and switched channels, the news seemed so much more fun that the lousy music that was playing on MTV.

"Gosh Bonnie, you are totally ruining my fun!" Caroline said loudly.

"Well then, stop drinking and sit with me so we can talk about witches, and cool time travel spells." She grinned at her annoyed friend.

"Ohh yeah, time travel spells. That's fun …"Care rolled her eyes, but was clearly smiling.

* * *

So, Klaus was already annoyed at the damned _mutt_ because he made him lose all of his hybrid's and at his sister who killed his doppelgänger, destroyed her remaining human blood and who now has planning on stealing the cure, but just to make him more irritated, his brother Kol was back in Mystic Fall's to make sure nobody finds the cure, he included.

_Great,_ he thought, _just fucking great._

He hadn't seen anybody from the_ gang_, since he went to see Damon and the little hunter, Jeremy. No Caroline, no Stefan, no Bennett witch, and that was weird because he thought Caroline would probably jump him on the street calling him a Bloody murderer and that the witch would try her little spells on him, which by the way, would not work.

_Something is up_, he thought, _and I'm going to find out what it is._

* * *

After Bonnie arrived, and annoyed the hell out of her, Caroline sobered up and listened to what the creepy professor had told her friend.

She was surprised, really. She never thought that there could be witches with such awesome abilities, like the control of the elements and time manipulation. She knew Bonnie could control the elements, but these "Elementals" would probably take it to a whole new level.

"So… how are we going to find them Bonnie? Any wicked ideas my witchy friend?" She asked.

"I had a few ideas, but I don't know." Bonnie answered, looking troubled.

"Come on, let's try something. I mean, think about what we could change if we went to the past. My dad, your mom, Jenna, Carol..." She said.

"Ok, fine. I have my gremoire's in the trunk of my car. I'll go get them." She then got up and went to get her old witchy books.

After 5 minutes she was back with at least ten old books.

"Witches should get blogs ..." Caroline murmured, with a sigh.

"I agree. But, let's do this." Bonnie replied.

* * *

After hours of searching for spells to find the Elementals with Caroline, Bonnie was starting to feel crazy. Nothing was working. It seemed that any kind of tracking spells were useless against The Four.

"What about asking the spirits of the dead witches?" Caroline said, looking at the ceiling.

"They hate me now" She answered, in an icy tone. She was pissed that the witches couldn't understand she saved Klaus because her friends would die with him_. If the devil has to go to hell then he's going alone, _she thought.

"Can't you speak to other spirits or ghosts or something? Maybe one with a good heart that wants to help?" when Caroline started to babble, nothing could shut her up...

_Wait what? _She thought.

_"CAROLINE!_"She screamed.

_"_What?" Caroline asked looking confused.

"You're a freaking genius!"She said smiling at her friend, who was still, clearly, not understanding, "I don't see ghost or spirits. But Jer does!"

"Do you think he could talk to someone's ghost that knew an Elemental, or knew how to track one down?" Caroline asked eyeing her.

"It's still a better shot then all the tracking spells in the world." She replied, trying to convince her friend.

"Ok, it's worth a shot!" Caroline smiled, and seemed pleased with the idea. "So, which one of us goes to see him?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose it's better if it's me. You know, with the all the vampire hunter stuff going on." She started picking up her books, "I'll call you later, and please go out for a bit. You've been stuck in your house looking at the walls since yesterday, you should go to the grill to eat some curly fries or something."She grabbed her leather jacket, and kissed her friend.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that", Care said before closing the door. "Bye Bonnie."

"Bye Care."

* * *

Klaus had been in the Grill all day, just drinking and waiting for a pretty blonde to appear. He could see Stefan drinking in a table at the corner, he appeared to be on his own world, pissed and with dark mode fully on. He thought that maybe his favorite ripper was back in business, but he knew he shouldn't expect such a miracle.

He had heard Stefan talking to Damon, a while ago, about Bonnie going to visit Jeremy. He also heard that Caroline could be dropping by the grill. So why not wait for her to drop by?

He was concentrating on the door when he heard her. He looked behind his shoulder and saw her in all her glory, entering the grill and sitting on an empty table. _She probably doesn't know Stefan is here_, he thought.

He swallowed down his drink and started walking to her table. He stopped a few feet away from her and put on his usual smirk.

"Hello, Love." He said.

She looked up, and gave him a full power hate glare. "Klaus…"

* * *

After leaving Caroline's, Bonnie had driven straight to the Gilbert summer-house to go see Jeremy. Jeremy seemed to me training when she got there, so she was stuck chatting up with Damon, of all people.

"Hello judgy. So why are you here?" he asked.

"Hello Damon", I growled, "None of your business, why don't you go drown yourself in alcohol and leave me alone?"

"Ouch." He put his hand in his chest, totally failing to seem hurt. "What a mean witch, you are." He joked.

"Oh shut it Damon", she said in an annoyed tone.

"So where's Barbie?" he asked, looking around.

"Home, probably. What do you care?" She knew he didn't care. He was Damon, the only person he cared about was Elena, and sometimes Stefan, but other than those two,everybody was dispensable for Damon.

"Oh, I don't. I just wanted to tell her to stop being a bitch to Elena, that's all." He answered. _He didn't even ask what happened to Caroline. He was just mad at her for bitching at Elena. Typical, _she thought.

"Urgh. Bye Damon, have a nice trip to hell." She said, with a huge smile in her face as she turned around and walked to the house, to see Jeremy who had already stopped training.

"Hey Bonnie" he said.

"Hey Jer. Look I need a favor…" she said, smiling at him after giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I know." He said, before sitting in the couch.

"What do you mean you know?" She was truly puzzled now. _Could Caroline have called him before I got here?_ She thought.

"Rose. She appeared to me this morning and told me you were coming." He answered, looking amused by her puzzled face.

"Ok, but I thought that to communicate both you and the ghost, in this case Rose, had to pull at the same time…"she said slowly, still not understanding how Rose could have talked to Jeremy.

"She said she asked a witch on the other side." He answered with a lazy smile on his face. "Also, she had a message for you and for Caroline."

"What did she say?" Ok, now she was curious. She knew Rose was a very old vampire, and maybe she could have known an elemental. She was praying mentally for being right.

"She said, you guys should go look for what you want to find, in Portugal." He said watching her reaction. She could see he wanted to know what this was all about, but he also knew she probably wouldn't tell him.

"Portugal? As in Portugal the country in Europe? The one next to Spain?" _Portugal is huge,_ she thought, _couldn't she have given me a town and not a freaking country? Urgh, damn lazy ghost. _

"Yeah, I think that's the only Portugal Bonnie. She said something about you being able to feel the fire." He mumbled.

"Well, that's helpful. She didn't say anything else?"She asked.

"She said you should both be careful, because she has a nasty temper." He said, and then looked at me, "So, who is this chick you are looking for with a nasty temper Bon? Care to explain?"

"Look, I'm sorry Jeremy but I can't talk about it. If Rose says something else could you please tell me? I know I'm being awful by asking for favors and not telling you anything, but I'm not sure if we are even going to find her, but if we find her I promise I'll tell you everything."She said, with big pleading eyes.

"Fine, Bonnie. If she says something else I will call you or Caroline. But you better tell me everything later."He said, giving her a last smile.

"Thank you, Jer."She then hugged him, and said goodbye, leaving the Gilbert's summer-house behind as she drove back home.

_Ok,_ she thought,_ I better call Care, we have a witch to find and probably a plane to catch._

* * *

_Oh, for god's sake,_ Caroline thought, _was I such a terrible person I my past life to deserve this? I am cursed to not have a moment of peace? Urg, just stake me already._

Klaus was right next to her table smirking at her, like he had nothing better in the world to do. _Why not go terrorize someone other than her?_ But not, it had to be her! She was probably the most unlucky vampire in the history of the undead. Well, probably not, but still…

"What do you want? "She asked, as she picked up the menu and begun reading it. She already knew what she wanted, but she would read that damn menu one hundred times if it meant she could look normal while completely ignoring him.

"Well, love, do you mind if I join you?" He said, as he looked at the chair.

"Don't you have innocents to go terrorize, torture and kill or something?"She asked, still completely concentrated on reading the menu.

"Yes, I do, and I should probably start with Tyler." He said, as he gazed at her.

"What?!" she said loudly, as she tore her gaze from the menu to his eyes. "Don't you think you've done enough?" She growled.

"Well, you're the one that asked me what I should be doing other than sitting here with you."He smiled, and she saw his awesome dimples. _Gosh, those dimples_, she thought, _oh my god Caroline, snap out of it._

"Oh, I see where this is going. Why don't you stop with the mind games and the threats and tell me what you want!" His mind games annoyed the hell out of her, and she couldn't deal with them right now.

"Fine sweetheart, let me sit here with you and have a nice meal and I might not go torture and kill you _mutt._"He said, with that annoying smirk still on his face.

"Fine, seat down." She mumbled. When she got out of the house, she didn't plan on having a meal with the devil, so she was wearing a white sleeved dress, with a thin baby blue jacket and her white sandals. If she knew, she probably would be wearing a lot of black, and definitely her black stiletto heels. But since, today she was all white and cute this seemed like a date, which was weird, especially because the freaking date was a one hundred years old original hybrid with psychotic tendencies.

"So love, tell me" he said once he sat down and looked at her, "how is your relationship with Tyler?"

"And you care because?" She narrowed her eyes at him, _where the hell does he want to go with this conversation?_ She thought.

"I don't love, it's just that yesterday Tyler was here at the grill drunk with the lovely Hayley." He said as he watched her carefully, "And I just wondered why he was here with her and not with you, his girlfriend. That's all."

_WHAT ?_ She thought, _Tyler has been ignoring me for two days yet, he was here with that little wolf slut? That's probably a lie from Klaus, trying to piss me of, because Tyler wouldn't do that. I believe him, not this son of a bitch of a hybrid. _

She smile and answered "And I should believe you because?"

"Because it's the truth, love." He said with another large grin.

"Yeah, right." She said has an icy laugh escaped her lips.

"Just look behind you shoulder sweetheart" he said, nodding at something behind her. "What more proof do you need?"

* * *

While he was speaking with Caroline, Klaus saw two little figures enter the Grill and go directly at the bar. Since their table was a little hidden, it couldn't be seen from the front door and since she wasn't looking at the door she couldn't see them either, but he could.

Klaus was talking to the beautiful Caroline when, the _mutt _and the little wolf skank entered. He was talking about them with Caroline and it seemed like she didn't believe a word he said. But now, luckily, the proof fell from the sky right on his lap.

"Just look behind you shoulder sweetheart" he said, nodding at something behind her. "What more proof do you need?"

He saw her face fall quickly as she saw them together, talking and laughing. She looked terribly hurt, and he wanted to go rip out Tyler's heart and shove it down his throat.

She hid her sadness quickly as she heard her phone ring.

"Hey Bonnie." She said, looking up at him. She probably was mentally telling Klaus not to hear her conversation, but he didn't care, so he listened.

"Hey Care. Look Rose talked to Jeremy this morning and he already knew I was coming. She told him we should go look for the witch in Europe."

"Is that so ..." Caroline looked again at Klaus, to check if he was listening. "Look Bonnie, I'm going home now. Let's meet there and you can stay for dinner again."

"Ok, see you there." Bonnie answered.

"See you", she then turned off her phone and looked at me, "so, I gotta go. Bye Klaus." And she left at the speed of light, but without using her vampire speed which, was impressive.

He was left alone with his thoughts, _what is this about a witch? I knew that they were scheming something, but why would they have to go look for a witch in Europe? Bonnie is a very powerful witch, one of the most powerful I've seen. So who is this European Witch? I'm going to find out and they better not be scheming against me._

* * *

Bonnie knocked at the door, and soon Caroline opened the door.

"Hey Bonnie, you're finally here" Care smiled, "So, tell me all about the Roses's ghost, and Europe and the witch." Caroline seemed excited, and Bonnie also felt the same way. Traveling to Europe to go search for a freaking elemental witch would be a crazy adventure, yet she already knew that they would both go and find what they were looking for, the time travel spell.

"So, Rose talked to Jer and told him that what we are searching for is in Portugal, that I would be able to feel the fire and that we should be careful because the witch as a nasty temper." She told it quickly, but Caroline seemed to catch every piece of information.

"So , Portugal hum?"Care looked at her and giggled, "let's get this party started, we need to catch a plane, like right now!"

"Right now?" Bonnie was startled, she didn't even have travel bags to put her clothes in and stuff.

"Don't worry, I can compel the tickets and we can go shopping when we get there," the blonde said, as she quickly went to pick up her bag, "it's for times like these that I save my compelling."

"Are you sure?" She was surprised, Caroline hated compelling people but Bonnie knew and understood that without the compelling they probably couldn't go to Portugal.

"Yupp," she grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her to the door after writing a quick note to her mom, the sheriff "let's go Bonnie, we have a plane to catch and an elemental witch to find."

_At that time they had no idea that, in the shadows, someone was listening to their conversation. _


	3. Fire and Water

**A/N: So here is the third chapter. If you don't understand something, please ask and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fire and Water

After they left her house, they went straight to the airport. Caroline decided in compelling them a commercial flight, a first class one would be abusing her compulsion but she did thought about it.

They were already in the air for an hour, when she decided to compel the flight attendant to bring her some alcohol. She hadn't thought about the whole Tyler and Hayley thing, but now it was all she could think about.

_What the hell was that? _, she thought, _I can't believe Tyler was talking and even laughing with that bitch while he's ignoring me, his freaking girlfriend! _

In the mist of her thoughts, she didn't notice Bonnie eyeing her from her seat nor did she notice her phone ringing.

"Aren't you going to take that?" Bonnie asked, looking at her purse.

She came down to earth, forgetting for a few minutes her drama, and grabbed the phone. It was Stefan.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked from the other end of the line.

"Hello to you too, Stefan." She said, while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that. So where are you?" he asked, impatiently.

"Well…" she said, while thinking of a good answer, "I'm not available at the time."

"What do you mean?" he asked, in a worried tone.

"Right now, I don't have my feet in the ground." She said, while smiling. "You know, all the drama with Tyler since Carol's death."She was very proud of her lie, or better yet, she was proud for not lying. She knew Stefan could read her like a book, even by the phone, and she also knew she sucked at lying, so she told the truth. She didn't have her feet in the ground, because she was in a plane, and she was in the plane because of the drama with Tyler since Carol's death. So yeah, the truth.

"Oh, are you ok?" he asked. "And do you know where Bonnie is?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, "She's with me. So how about telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Well, Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy but everything is fine now." He said, nonchalantly. "I just wanted to know if he had tried something with both of you, but luckily he hasn't."

"No, everything is fine. But keep me updated, kay?" she asked.

"Of course, and wherever you guys are, you better be careful." He said, and she could hear him smiling.

"Aren't we always? Bye Stef." She said, also smiling.

"Bye Care." He responded.

She then put her phone back in her purse, and saw Bonnie looking at her with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" she asked, eyeing her witchy friend.

"Well, I'm just thinking that the word play you used on Stefan was genius." She smiled again, "I thought he would figure everything out the moment you picked up the phone."

She giggled, "Yupp, I'm kind of proud of myself."

"Well, so … are you going to tell me what is going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Kol tried to kill Jeremy, but everything is fine." She answered.

"What?" the witch asked with a surprised look on her face. "Is Jer okay?"

"Yes, Kol's plan didn't work." Caroline said, with a smile.

"At least that." Bonnie said, and then eyed Caroline, "So what is going on with you?"

"Nothing…" she said, trying not to think about it. "Why do you think that something is going on with me?

"Well because you've already drunk half of the plane's booze and I also noticed that you wanted to leave Mystic Fall's way too quickly." She answered.

"Well, because I went to the Grill, as you suggested." She then glared at Bonnie. "Klaus then appeared out of nowhere and pissed the hell out of me." She picked her glass of vodka and gulped it down. "And then I saw Tyler with Hayley, talking and smiling like they were a freaking couple."

"Shit." Bonnie mumbled. "Are you okay, Care?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"The hell, I am." She said, and went for the vodka bottle. "But I will be, as soon as we find that damned witch and change the past, for the better."

* * *

***~A few hours ago~***

The race for the cure was on and he had to stop it. They were all out of their minds. Who in the world would look for a damned cure for immortality? Especially if someone like Silas was sleeping with it and would wake up if, someone did find it.

Kol's plan to kill the hunter, Jeremy, had failed. But luckily, he wasn't the only one needed to find the cure, the Bennett witch was also needed and killing her wouldn't give him hallucinations for the next century. So, he followed the witch after she left the Gilbert's summer-house, thinking that she would go to her home. But the witch went to the sheriff's house to talk to the feisty little thing that Nik seemed infatuated with and he listened to their conversation.

"… So, tell me all about the Roses's ghost, and Europe and the witch..."

_What is this about?,_ he thought,_ Ghost? Europe? Witch?_

"So, Rose talked to Jer and told him that what we are searching for is in Portugal…"

_Portugal? Why would they travel to Portugal because of a witch? _

"… let's go Bonnie, we have a plane to catch and an elemental witch to find…"

He then saw them leave the house, and go straight to Bonnie's car.

_Elemental witch?, he thought, Where have I heard that before? And more than that, maybe the Bennett witch isn't the only one necessary to waking Silas up. I'll have to follow them, and kill this damned Elemental witch myself._

***~The Present~***

So, now, here he was. In a damned commercial flight, of all things.

_Couldn't they have compelled a first class flight?,_ he thought, _If I hear another crying child I'll go mad._

* * *

After Caroline had left the Grill, Klaus decided to go annoy the little _mutt_ and the little _wolf slut._

"Hello there mate, fancy meeting you here." He said, grinning at the poor hybrid.

"You again?" Tyler growled, "Can't you go burn in hell and leave me the fuck alone?"

"I could, but that would be no fun." He replied.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Hayley said, once again thinking she could talk to him.

"Anyway…" he continued, ignoring Hayley, "Should you be here smiling and flirting, with someone other than you're girlfriend?"

"What I do is none of your business." Tyler growled again.

"Well, I make it my business." He said, glaring at Tyler "If I see you here again, with or without a female companion, I'll rip you heart out and shove it down your throat. Are we clear?"

The hybrid didn't answer, he only glared at him, so Klaus ignored him and left the Grill with a happy smile on his face. He got to his car, and drove to the sheriff's house, he wanted to know what was this thing about an European witch.

When he got there, he was surprised he didn't feel any presence inside. Her car was outside, but the lights were off and there was nobody home. He went inside, to check if everything was ok and, in the kitchen, found a note meant to the sheriff.

_Hey mom, me and Bonnie went on a little trip._

_Don't worry, we'll be home soon._

_ Love, _

_ Caroline._

_Could they have gone look for the witch in Europe already? _He thought, _that would be way to fast, why were they in a hurry? And why wouldn't they have told the sheriff were they were truly going?_

He was in the mist of his questions, when we recognized a familiar scent. He could smell Caroline's, Bonnie's and the sheriff's scent inside the house but from the outside he caught the scent of his little brother, Kol.

_What the bloody hell is going on? _He thought, _Well I suppose I'll just have a witch do a tracking spell. I want to know what is going on. _

* * *

The plane was about to land in Lisbon, the Portuguese capital and Caroline had already sobered up after drinking at least 5 bottles of vodka. Bonnie however, was now thinking about the message from Rose, _What the hell does, "feel the fire" even mean?,_ she had no idea what that meant but she had a feeling they would find the witch.

"_Ladies and gentleman, we are about to land in Lisbon. Please sit down, and put your seatbelts." _She heard a flight attendant say.

She felt the plane start to go down for the landing, and when the wheels touched the ground she felt a rush of warm touch her skin. She then understood, the warm she felt was the fire that Rose had said.

The moment she got out of the plane, and her feet touched the ground the warm feeling got hotter and it seemed it got hotter or colder depending on the direction she went. The witch was in the south, she knew it.

"Caroline…" Bonnie said, looking at her friend with wide eyes "the witch is further south."

"What do you mean Bonnie?" Care asked, not getting how she had this information.

"I can feel it Care…" she mumbled, "Rose was right, I can feel the fire."

"Ok… I don't know what you mean but sure, let's go south." Caroline said, as she flashed a smile at her friend. "Let's go rent a car."

* * *

Kol had followed them after they left the plane, and heard their conversation. It seemed the witch could feel the other one, which was already strange enough. He never heard about something like that, but he decided to follow them. He also rented a car, and went south.

During the ride, he remembered where he had heard about an Elemental witch. It was when he was still human, he had heard his mother telling Rebekah about the Elemental witches and how powerful they were.

_Shit, _he thought, _I don't know how they found out about the Elementals but now I'll have to kill this witch quickly,before she even speaks to them._

* * *

After Klaus left Caroline's house he called one of his witches, Aliena. She couldn't track down neither Caroline nor Kol, it seemed they had been spelled. However the Bennett witch had forgotten to put a spell on herself and was easy to track.

"She's in Portugal" the witch said.

"Portugal?" he asked, with a looked of surprise on his face.

"Yes, and it seems she's going south" she said, looking at the map on the table.

"Can you pinpoint where she's going?" he asked.

"I can bet she's going to the Algarve." She said.

"Why do you think so?" he asked, eyeing the witch.

"That's where I would go. Portugal has beautiful beaches." She said, with a smirk on her face.

"How helpful." He said, rolling his eyes. "Well, I suppose I'll have to go to Portugal then."

* * *

They had been driving for 4 hours, and it seemed they were close to their destination. Bonnie was sweating like crazy and it seemed the "fire" was starting to be painful. Caroine had already told Bonnie they could stop, and she could rest or something, but the witch told her to keep going and she did, the "fire" would probably stop when they meet the witch so she was driving the fastest she could.

From what she could understand from the GPS, they were in the Algarve, and it seemed that was the furthest they could go south.

"STOP THE CAR!" Bonnie screamed.

"What?" She asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"She's near. I can feel her!" Bonnie said.

She parked the car and found out they were in a small town called Lagos. She was following Bonnie, who was walking the little streets with a serious look on her face. Bonnie then stopped abruptly, and her eyes widened. Caroline looked at her friend, waiting for the witch to say something.

"Found her …" the witch mumbled. Caroline followed her friend's eyes to a table in a local coffee shop. There, sitting on a table was a girl. She looked like she was in her teens, maybe 15 or 16, and she was looking directly at them with a small grin on her face.

The girl was small, but truly beautiful. She had red hair, which was long and full of curls. Her eyes were huge, like a china doll, and were green just like an emerald. _She looks like a red lion,_ Caroline thought.

The girl then got up and started walking to them, and now they could see that she was wearing a white summer dress, and a pair of red sandals.

She stopped in front of Bonnie, who could hardly speak because of the pain of the "fire", and touched her arm.

She heard Bonnie let out a sigh, "Thank god," Bonnie said, "I thought I was going to die from that pain."

"Don't thank god, witch." The girl said, looking at Bonnie, "Thank me, god did nothing."

"Ahh, yes. Thank you." Bonnie said, looking embarrassed.

_"_Well, I'm …" the girl started to say, but was interrupted when someone attacked her from behind.

* * *

Since the Bennett witch was going south, Klaus decided he should as well. He went to the airport, and compelled some pilot to fly his private jet. In three hour's he was already in Faro. From what Aliena had said in her last phone call, the Bennett witch had stopped in a city called Lagos, which was 2 hours away, but Faro was the only city in the Algarve with an airport, so there was nothing he could do.

He would understand what the hell was happening soon enough.

* * *

_What the hell?_ , Kol thought. One moment he was moving at the speed of light, planning on attacking the elemental from behind, the next moment he couldn't move his body, only his head.

He looked around and saw that he wasn't the only thing that couldn't move, he even saw birds completely frozen in the skies. Nothing could move, except the Bennett witch, the vampire baby and the Elemental.

In recognition, his eyes widened. He looked at the red-headed witch for at least 5 minutes, but he still couldn't believe it.

"_Sera…_" he whispered.

She was also looking at him, with widened eyes.

"_Kol _…" she said, "Why did you attack me?"

"I didn't know it was you...", he mumbled.

"Well, it was me. How about apologizing for being rude?" she said, with a frown on her face.

"Sorry..." he said, as he flashed her a grin "I would never intentionally hurt my favorite witch."

"Urgh, has annoying as ever." She said, has she rolled her eyes. "So you attacked me, because?" She said, in a serious tone.

"I thought you were the elemental these two were meeting." He said as he nodded at Bonnie and Caroline, and then continued "But that's ridiculous, because you're not an elemental."

"Right…" she mumbled, "You look tired, maybe you should go to sleep."

"What…"he started saying, but that was all he could say before the darkness toke over.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't find words to express her bewilderment. She was completely frozen. First because she saw time stop, which is something you don't see every day and that also proved that the red-headed witch was an elemental and could control time. Secondly because it seemed like the witch knew Kol, but he didn't to know she was an elemental. And lastly, because she didn't chant any spells when she stopped time and knocked Kol out. Which was impossible, a witch needed to chant to do a spell, but she didn't.

She looked at the elemental and asked, "How come you didn't chant any spells?"

"I'll tell you that later, now we need to go before someone notices the idiot sleeping in the ground." She said, nodding at Kol.

"How did you both meet?" Caroline asked, speaking to the elemental for the first time.

The girl looked at the baby vampire and responded, "I'll explain later. Now, follow me."

The girl started walking up the street, and then entered a small building. She looked behind her shoulder, at them and said "Come on up, my apartment is on the third floor."

There was no elevator, so they had to take the stairs. When they got there, the girl opened the door and invited them inside. It was a nice apartment, it had a lot of windows and a nice view to the sea. The decoration was simple, yet adorable. The living room had a white couch, a coffee table, a beautiful old Egyptian rug that made the room look classier and a huge TV screen hanged in the wall. The girl had good taste.

Bonnie and Caroline sat in the white couch, while the girl got herself a chair from another room.

"So, ask away." She said.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked first.

"My name Seraphina Albus, I'm the fire elemental," She said, looking proud of her weird and huge name, "but you can call me Sera."

"So how do you know Kol? He's been locked in a box for over a century." Care asked again.

"Ah that, well… I'm older than I look." Sera answered with a huge grin on her face.

"So, how come you don't need to chant to do magic?" She asked.

"Well sweetie, I'm not a normal witch. I don't need to do that." Sera said again, with a huge grin. "So what did you need from me?" she asked in a serious tone, eyeing them both.

"Well…" Bonnie said, "We need you to send us to the past."

"Well, _that sounds interesting_." The fire elemental responded.

* * *

Klaus had just arrived at the small town, when he picked up the scent of his brother who was knocked down in the middle of the small town's square. He picked him up, tossed in the trunk of his car. Then, Klaus went to look for the scents of either Caroline or Bonnie, but he didn't find anything. It was like they had vanished, _It seems I'll have to wait for Kol to wake up,_ he thought.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie had been telling the story of how most of their love ones were either dead or undead to Sera for the last hour. She didn't look surprised, and she listened to everything they told her quietly. After they were finished, Sera looked a bit worried.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie asked, "Can't you send us to the past?"

"Don't worry, I can. That's not what I'm worried about." The fire elemental responded.

"So, what are you worried about?" She asked.

The fire witch eyed Caroline, and after a few minutes responded, "If you do go to the past and stop your loved one from dying or being turned into vampires, will they stop looking for the cure?"

"Probably…" Bonnie answered, "If Elena's not turned there's no need for the cure. Why are you worried about that?"

"Because Bonnie, nobody should wake Silas up. To me, it seems the only one thinking logical in this story is Kol." She sighed, "He may be an idiot, but he at least thinks about the consequences of his actions."

"Well, if you send us to the past nobody is going to care about the cure." The blonde replied.

"Well, fine by me. But there's a few thing you need to know about time travel before we go." The red-headed witch said.

"We?" Bonnie asked, "You're coming with us?"

"That's one of the things you need to know. If you time travel without an elemental the time continuum itself would kick you both out of time and your existence would be erased, it would be like you guys never existed." She answered.

"Well that's doesn't sound pleasant, you are totally coming with us." Caroline said.

"Yes, I am. Also, you cannot tell humans that you're from the future. Understood?" Sera said.

"Yes madam." Bonnie said grinning.

"Good, you guys can have dinner with me and at midnight we'll go the past." She said.

_This sounds crazy, _Caroline thought, _befriending an Elemental fire witch and going to the past are probably the dumbest ideas I've ever had, and still… it could be worst._

* * *

When Kol opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness. He didn't have space to move, and his head was also pounding like hell. Then, he heard someone walking to where he was and something opening up. The light then hit his eyes and he was blind momentarily, and after a second adjusting e saw his brother Nik looking down at him with a grin in his face.

"Did you dagger me again, brother?" He asked, looking at his sibling.

"No, Kol." Niklaus said in an annoyed tone. "I found you in the middle of the city, sleeping in the ground. It was quite funny, and even the tourists were taking photographs."

"What?" Kol asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in a little Portuguese town called Lagos. Don't you remember coming here?" His brother asked.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. I followed the Bennett witch and the vampire baby so that I could kill the witch that they were meeting." He said, still dazzled.

"I see." The hybrid said. "So then, what happened to you?"

"Well, I was about to kill the elemental witch when .." Kol mumbled.

"Elemental?" his brother asked in a serious tone,"That's troublesome."

"Yes, an Elemental. But the witch turned out to be someone I know." He said, angry. Sera had totally played him, they knew each other since the 14th century and she never once mentioned being a freaking elemental. But then again, he never told her about being and Original either. _I guess I can't be mad at her for not telling me what she truly was, when I didn't either, _he thought.

"Someone you know?" Klaus asked, eyeing his little brother.

"It turns out that one of my witchy friends was an elemental, and I didn't even know it." He mumbled.

"She sounds interesting Kol, but we don't have time for that right now. We have to find them, I want to know why the Bennett Witch and Caroline needed an Elemental and for what reason." The hybrid said, looking at his brother. "So get up, and start tracking them down."

"Fine." He growled at his annoying older brother.

* * *

It was almost midnight and it was time to get ready to open the portal of space and time. Sera just hoped the others wouldn't interrupt. She could feel two powerful vampires in town, and she could bet it was Kol and one of his brothers. Not only that but she could also feel the power of water moving closer, she knew Nereus probably already knew of her plans to change the past, and she didn't want that bastard to ruin things either.

_Let's just hope everything goes as planned, _she thought.

* * *

They needed a place with space and with no people, so they decided to open the portal in the beach. Sera seemed worried about something, but they were about to change the past and that was probably something new to the elemental as well.

Caroline was walking from one side to the other, looking worried as well.

"You ok, Care?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"Yeah sure," Caroline mumbled, "we are just going back in time to change everything."

"Don't stress over something we haven't even done yet." Bonnie said, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

Sera was already starting to open the portal, when they heard someone walking to them. In one second Caroline was ready to attack, and Bonnie was conjuring power.

"Hilarious. They think they can take me on. " They heard a masculine voice say, one they already knew.

"Kol …" they heard Sera growl.

"Hello Sweetheart" Kol said, smiling at Sera, "so, care to explain what you are doing there?"

"None of your business." She said, and then looked at the girls "Keep them occupied for a few minutes."

"Them?" Caroline said, as she looked around.

"I'm here too, love." Klaus said, smirking at Caroline.

"Great." Care mumbled.

"How are we supposed to do that, Sera?" Bonnie asked.

"Do some spells, or something…" Sera answered, annoyed.

"Oh sweetheart, you want to put a spell one me?" Kol said, with a grin in his face. "You don't need magic to do that."

"Urgh, you're gross." She replied, she couldn't believe he was trying to charm her.

"And you have beautiful smile," he responded.

"Why don't you go to hell?" she said in an angry tone.

"Only if you come as well." He replied, smiling even more "you're feisty, I like feisty little things with sharp tongues."

"Well, I hate obnoxious annoying vampires who think all the women in the world would love to share their beds." She spit out, with disgust.

"How do you know I'm like that love?" He asked, looking a bit offended.

"Because I'm not stupid." She said.

"Good for you sweetheart, because I don't like stupid women."he replied, still smiling.

"Urgh, go away." she said, looking at him annoyed. "Don't you have nothing better to do?"

"Nothing else would be as fun, as talking to you darling."

* * *

"So love, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked Caroline, who was irritated with his presence.

"We came to see an Elemental doing some spells..."Care said,"it's not everyday we can see that."

"True, but what kind of spell is she doing?" the hybrid asked, eyeing Caroline.

"You know, an easy and common spell ..."she mumbled.

"That thing there doesn't look easy and common to me, sweetheart." he said as he nodded at the portal.

"Have you ever seen Elemental magic?" She asked, trying to make a point.

"No, I haven't" He replied.

"Then, you can't said that it doesn't look like an easy spell." She said, eyeing him.

"So, you really aren't going to tell me what that is?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." She said, firmly.

"I guess that I'll have to find out by myself then." He said, as he grinned at her.

* * *

While the girls were keeping the originals occupied Sera heard a voice coming from the sea, "Seraphina, you better not be doing what I think you are." All five of them looked at the water, were they saw a man emerge from the waves without a drop of water in his clothes.

"Oh great, fucking great." She mumbled. "What do you want Nereus?"

"I want to punish you, for stealing my power." Nereus said, as he glared and her.

"I don't have time for this right now." She answered in an angry tone.

"Don't worry Seraphina, time is not that precious." He said, and with that the door of time opened and sucked Caroline and Bonnie inside.

"What are you doing?!" The witch screamed.

"Giving them time..." he said as nodded at the portal, "and taking yours. If I was you I would enter the portal Seraphina, a few more minutes and those girls will be erased from existence." He said grinning.

"Oh, I'll go get them. And then I'll come back for you." She replied smiling, "I'll show you how deep the fires of hell really are!"

"Yes, I'll be waiting." Nereus replied, and then dived ,once again, in the water leaving no trace of his presence.

Sera looked around and saw two very shocked originals, which were looking at her waiting for some answers.

"Don't worry, I'll fix everything. But I'm not sure how long it will take." She said looking at them.

"What the bloody hell is going on witch?" Klaus growled at her, ready to rip her heart out.

"Nereus, the water elemental sent the girls back in time. I'm not sure to what time exactly but If I don't go get them they will disappear for existence." She replied, with a serious look in her face "So, I'll go get them but I'm not sure how long that will take."

"Then go already!" Klaus screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them safe." She said, and then looked at Kol giving him a smile. "See you later, old friend. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, we do. So go get them and hurry up." Kol said, looking at the fire witch.

Sera then entered the portal and let the darkness take over her.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you guys are a bit surprised because it wasn't Sera who sent them to the past where the originals were human, but I never said anything like that. So yeah, surprise.**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter, and thank you for reading. Also, I want to tell you guys something about the elementals names: **

**. Seraphina is an Ancient Roman name that means "the fiery one" and her last name Albus is also an Ancient Roman name that means "White" and "bright". **

**.Nereus is an Ancient Greek name that means water. It was also said to be the name of the god of the sea.**


	4. The Unknown

**A/N: Here it is lovelies, they're finally in the past. Let's see what happens. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 4: _The U__nknown_

She felt numb. She could feel the cold ground beneath her, but wasn't sure where she was. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she could feel the sun light in her eyelids. She focused her hearing in her surroundings, and could hear two faint heartbeats close to her.

She finally managed to open her eyes, and looked to her left where she saw a very naked Bonnie sleeping. She then looked at herself and understood why she felt cold, she was also naked. _This is weird,_ she thought.

She put the weight of her body on her elbows and searched for the second heartbeat, and she sighed in relief when she noticed it was Sera. She looked closely and saw that the witch was also naked, that the ground beneath her was burned down, forming a circle, and that the elemental was on fire, literally. _Well, at least she isn't cold, _she thought.

The sun was hitting her face, so she put her hand up trying to protect herself and she noticed that her daylight ring was in its place. She sighed again in relief, _at least my ring didn't disappear_, she thought. She then sat up and looked around, and was not pleased with the view. All she could see were gigantic trees and bushes. _Where the hell are we?_, she thought, _this looks like the freaking Amazon rainforest!_

She looked once again at Bonnie, to check if her friend was alright, and noticed that the witch was beginning to stir. She waited for the girl to wake up, before she got up and walked to her.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty." She grinned at her witchy friend. "Did you have a good nap?"

"What the hell, Care, why are you naked?" Bonnie asked, with a frown on her face.

"I could ask you the same, but it seems only the girl on fire knows the answer." Caroline answered as she looked at Sera, who was still burning.

"Shit." Bonnie mumbled, as she saw her naked body and everything around her, "Where are we? And why is Sera on fire?"

"No idea." She answered, "But I think she's on fire because of her magic or something."

"Yup, that sounds reasonable." Bonnie mumbled. "We should go wake her up." The witch said, nodding at the elemental.

"I really don't feel like getting burned Bon." Caroline said, eyeing her friend. Her hair was dripping, and she was cold but burns hurt, even if she healed quickly.

"So, we are just going to wait for her to wake up?" Bonnie asked, in a sarcastic tone, "Well, it's not like we're naked, in the middle of a forest …"

"Can't you both shut up?" Sera mumbled, from a few feet away. "My head hurts, and listening to you both bitching at each other is not helping."

"Well, it's not like I was expecting to wake up naked in the middle of the forest." Bonnie growled.

Sera didn't say anything else, it was now her time to look around and be amazed by all the nature around her, and their lack of clothes. "Where in the world are we?" she whispered.

"Well, we were hoping you had the answer." Caroline said, giving the elemental a look that meant You-Better-Explain-Before-I-Start-Bitching-at-You.

"I don't know, unless you have forgotten it wasn't me that opened the portal." The fire witch explained.

"You weren't?" Bonnie asked, still eyeing the elemental. "The last thing I remember was seeing that hot blond dude appearing out of the water. What happened?"

"Well, the hot blond dude as you called him is the water elemental, is name is Nereus, and he opened the portal and sent us here to get revenge or something." Sera answered, "I crossed the portal to come and get you guys, because if I didn't both of you would have been eradicated from existence."

After a minute of processing all the information they had just received, the girls said in chorus "Thank you.", and gave the elemental a small smile.

"You welcome." The girl responded, "At least this time you didn't thank god, Bonnie" The witch joked, with a playful smile in her face.

"Well, god did nothing." Bonnie said, giggling "You did."

"Damn right, I did."Sera said, as she got out of her little burned circle, "So let's find out where we are, and get us some clothes."

"About our clothes…" Caroline mumbled, "You didn't mention they would disappear, I really liked that outfit."

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen… " Sera said, with a concerned look on her face, "I have a general idea of "when" we are, but you guys aren't going to like it."

"Just tell us already, it can't be that bad." Bonnie said, looking at the older witch with a fierce look on her face.

"I don't know the year, or even the century." Sera said, looking at them "but I bet, its way in the past."

"Why do you say that?" Caroline asked, with a frown on her face.

"Because our clothes vanished. You guys wanted to go back a few years in the past stopping you're friend's car accident and that would be fine because if someone saw you with those clothes they wouldn't think they were different, so the time continuum would accept it. But it seems it's not the case here. So wherever we are, I'm pretty sure the girls here don't use short dresses or pants."

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other in shock, and said at the same time, _"Shit."_

* * *

***~Present~*** - Salvatore Boarding House

The Sheriff had called earlier asking if she knew where Caroline was, and Elena didn't know what to tell her. It seemed Caroline had gone on a little trip with Bonnie, and nobody knew where they were. She had called Stefan, and he told her he had talked to Caroline yesterday, and she sounded fine. Elena really wanted to believe that, but she had a bad feeling, and was worried sick about her friends. _They could have told me where they were going, _she thought, feeling a little hurt that they didn't include her in their plans.

"Elena, don't worry so much." Damon said, "I'm sure they're alright. Blondie probably needed a distraction from all the drama and kidnapped judgy."

"But Damon, I've been calling them all day and both of their phones are disconnected" She said with a firm tone, "I'm sure something is up."

"You worry too much." Damon said, with a sigh "They will probably appear tomorrow or something..." and then grinned at her, "and don't forget that Blondie is a vampire and that judgy is a super witch. They can handle themselves."

"I really hope your right." Elena said, as she moved closer to Damon to kiss him on the lips. She was about to kiss him, when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Whoever it is, it better be important." Damon mumbled.

He walked quickly to the door, and opened the door with a frown on his face that only deepened when he saw who the annoying visitor was.

"What do you want Klaus?" he asked in an irritated tone.

" I've just came to give you a few news you might be interested in." Klaus responded, with a grin in his face.

"We're not interested, why don't you go sell cookie's next door?" Damon said, enjoying the frown that toke over the hybrid's face.

"Don't you enjoy news Damon?" Klaus asked, in an annoyed tone, "What if these news, are about Caroline and Bonnie?"

Elena, who was sitting on the couch moved at vampire speed to the door and looked angrily at the hybrid. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything, and I didn't even have to come here to tell you what happened." Klaus said, looking amused by the rage in the doppelgangers' eyes.

"What happened?" Damon asked, in a curious tone. He wanted to know what those idiots had gotten themselves mixed in, and wanted to know how Klaus knew about it.

"Well, to summarize it, Bonnie and Caroline are lost in time." Klaus said, with a smile. He was really amused by their reactions, especially by the shock and fear in their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, with a weak voice.

"They went to Portugal to find an Elemental witch, and while the fire elemental was opening a time portal another Elemental appeared out of nowhere and ruined the spell. So now, they are lost in some unknown time." Klaus answered, nonchalantly.

"That's sounds ridiculous." Damon said, laughing, "Are we supposed to believe that crap?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Klaus said, "but I have relinquished the message, now you can do with the information whatever you like."

"Do you know why they went to meet this witch?" Elena asked, completely ignoring what Damon had said, she knew something was up and Klaus seemed to be telling the truth. But then again you never know, after all it was Klaus.

"I believe it had something to do with time travel, since the witch was opening a portal for them." Klaus responded.

"Do you know where this witch is? Can she bring them back?" Elena asked, hopeful.

"The witch is with them, wherever they are. It seemed that if they travel to the past without an elemental witch the time continuum would erase them from existence." The hybrid responded.

"So, the only way to bring them back is if we find an Elemental in the present or if the witch that's with them brings them back." Elena mumbled.

"I believe it so, the witch said she didn't know how long it would take but said she would bring them," Klaus said, "Well, I have told you what I knew. If you find something out, tell me." And with that, the hybrid walked back to his car and disappeared.

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"I do." Elena said, eyeing Damon "He needs Bonnie to find the cure, and he also has an unhealthy obsession with Caroline. So, he wants to find them as much as we do."

"Right." Damon said, "So, how do we find an elemental?"

* * *

** *~ Unknown Past~***

"Let's rest a bit, I'm tired and hungry." Bonnie pleaded, "I'm sorry to inform you guys but I'm not a vampire or an elemental…"

"Being an elemental doesn't make me stronger Bonnie," Sera said, after looking at the poor tired girl, "physically I'm as weak as a human."

"From what you told us, you have at least one hundred years old." Bonnie said, looking at the red-headed girl. "How old are you exactly?"

"I have many ages." Sera responded, with a grin on her face. "I can be as old as the dinosaurs or as young as a child."

"Stop being mysterious already…" Caroline mumbled, as she played with her beautiful blue dress. Sera had made them three old-looking dresses with her fire magic. It seemed the universe only accepted really old and long dresses, so they knew they were far back in the past. Caroline's dress was a light blue, Bonnie's was green and Sera's was wine red. She never knew magic could be used to make dresses, but it was really useful.

"To tell you my age, I would have to explain all the history behind the elementals and it's a very long and boring story." The fire witch said, while sighing.

"Well, we have been walking for hours and we still haven't found any trace of civilization," Caroline said, "and it may take a few days before we do. So there's nothing better to do than to hear your long and boring story."

"So, what do you guys know about the elementals?" Sera asked, eyeing the girls. "You have to know something, if not you wouldn't have come looking for me."

"Well, Shane told me that in the beginning of time, the powers of nature were out of control and four people were chosen and given the powers of the elements." Bonnie said, looking at Sera for a confirmation.

"It was something like that." The red-headed girl said. "And by the way, who is Shane?"

"He's a friend of my grams that's helping me with my magic." Bonnie said, while smiling "He knows everything about everything, and he told me about you guys. Why are you asking?"

"Well, because not everybody knows about us." Sera answered, "It this Shane guy that is teaching you expression magic?" Sera knew that the young witch had used dark magic recently, but also knew that she didn't know what she was doing. She only hoped she could help her, before the darkness controlled the young Bennett witch.

"Yes, it was him." Bonnie answered, looking surprised "How did you know I was learning expression magic?"

"I felt it the first time I touched you." Sera said, with a serious look on her face. It seemed that when they got back in their time she had to go pay this Shane guy a visit. "So where were we?"

"You haven't begun the story yet." Caroline said, giggling.

"Ahh, right." She said, smiling, "It's true that the elements were out of control, but there were five young people, not four."

"What?" Caroline asked. "But there are four elements, not five. How is that possible?"

Sera smiled, amused by their lack of knowledge, "There's fire, water, earth, wind and spirit."

"Spirit?" Bonnie asked, with a confused frown on her face.

"Yes, spirit Bonnie. Now you are practicing expression which doesn't use spirit magic, but before didn't you use magic with the guidance from the spirits?" Sera asked, the young witch who didn't seem to know her own history.

"Yes, but I didn't think the spirits were an element." Bonnie said, looking at the older witch waiting for an explanation.

"Ok, so five young people received the Elemental magic. The spirit Elemental was a young boy called Rall, however he didn't want to use magic because he thought it was wrong to control something that didn't want to be controlled. So, after he received the power he killed himself in order to let nature be as it was supposed to. But it didn't work, the spirit power run free looking for someone who would accept it. But the only people near Rall's body were the Elementals and they couldn't control another element, so the magic broke itself and went to look for controllers. One of these controllers was probably one of your ancestors, and the power went from parent to child, making it possible for the fifth element to survive."

"Neat." Caroline mumbled, still processing the history lesson she had just received.

"So, all the witches in the world exist because some kid killed himself and let the spirit element run free?" Bonnie asked, hoping she had understood.

"Yup." Sera said, smiling. "Anyway, so four people received elemental magic and one killed himself. That's pretty much how everything begun."

"So, how old are you?" Caroline asked, making sure the elemental didn't forget the point of the story.

"Right, that." Sera said, rolling her eyes. "So, elemental power isn't passed down from parent to child like spirit magic. It's a little simpler and yet it's more complex."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked. She really didn't comprehend how something could be simple and complex at the same time.

"Well, it's simpler because I don't have to get pregnant to pass my power to someone else. And it's more complex because if I give my power to someone, not only do I die but they also receive something else. They receive my knowledge." Sera said, looking at the girls, who had stopped walking when they heard what she was saying.

"So you can give you power to anyone? And what do you mean your knowledge?" Bonnie asked curious, she didn't know something like passing magic to someone else was even possible.

"Yes, I can give it to anyone with a heartbeat." She said, "And by knowledge I mean memories. If I pass my power to someone I also give them my memories, and my knowledge."

"So, does that mean you have the memories of the fire elemental before you?" Caroline asked.

"Not only do I have the memories of the one before me, but I also have the memories of all of them. And some of the fire elementals before me killed themselves when they were young, that's why I said I could be has old as the dinosaurs or as young as a child. But well, I've been alive as Sheraphina Albus for 1538 years." She said, with a smile.

"Wow, you're older than the originals." Caroline said, looking with wide eyes at the fire witch.

"That's an understatement Care." Bonnie said, giggling "She's an old hag."

"Hey, don't hurt my feelings." Sera said, with an offended look on her face. "I look quite nice for my age." The girls looked at her, and all three of them started laughing.

"Where were you born?" Caroline asked, "Were you a princess or something?"

Sera laughed once again, "What? No. I was born in a little Italian village, during the Roman Empire."

"Wow, you really are old." Bonnie mumbled, still laughing.

"Let's not talk about that anymore." Sera said, eyeing the girls who were having fun joking about her age.

* * *

They decided to rest for a while, before continuing their search for any trace of civilization. From the position of the sun, they could tell it was probably 5 pm, and the girls had walked since morning. Sera had begun a little fire so that they didn't freeze while Caroline had gone hunt for some animal blood. They had decided to camp near a small cave, in case they needed to refuge themselves if it rained. Bonnie was tired and was napping when Caroline returned after feeding.

"Did you find anything while hunting?" The Elemental asked.

"No, I didn't find anything else other than a few rabbits and some young deer."Caroline said. She was still engrossed with the animal blood, it tasted awful and she couldn't understand how Stefan survived only drinking it. But desperate times, call for desperate measures and here, in the middle of nowhere she could only hunt bunnies, after all, bloods bags probably hadn't been invented yet.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling we are going to find out where we are soon." The elemental said, nonchalantly.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked, hoping that the witch was right.

"Don't worry, I'm feelings are never wrong." Sera said, and just a few minutes after, Caroline heard three male voices approaching.

"Sera, I can hear three male voices coming from the north." Caroline said, giving the witch a dazzling smile.

"Good, wake Bonnie up and let's behave like we didn't heard them. Also, let's have a background story. Let's say we're lost in the woods for a few days and have been looking for a village." The red-headed girl said, glancing once more to the north before she started eating some berries they had found.

"Bonnie, wake up… Come on, wake up…" Caroline said, while pushing Bonnie's shoulder, trying to wake the young witch up.

"What?" Bonnie growled, as she opened her eyes.

"It seems we just found civilization Bonnie, so wake up." Caroline said.

"Really? Where?" The Bennett witch asked, looking around trying to see whatever it was that meant civilization.

"Three men are coming in our direction from the north. We should behave like we didn't hear them, since not everybody as my hearing, and our story is that we are lost and have been looking for a village for a few days." Caroline explained.

"Fine." Bonnie exclaimed, as she got up and went to seat next to Sera who was concentrating on eating.

* * *

After a few minutes, the three men came into view and Caroline's and Bonnie's shock was pretty clear. Caroline was the most shocked, after all she could hear their heartbeats. She thought she was probably going crazy, they couldn't be human. If they were human, that meant that they were a thousandth years in the past, and that was bad.

In the distance, walking to them, were Mikael, Finn and Elijah. Caroline gasped at the realization that Elijah wasn't wearing a suit, which was probably the most shocking thing. _Does this mean Klaus is also human?_, she thought, _I really can't imagine a human Klaus…_

Bonnie was also in the mist of her thoughts, she also understood that they were human. _If they were already vampires, Mikael would be hunting them, not hunting with them, _Bonnie thought when she noticed how comfortable they looked with each other and their bows and arrows.

"What are three young women as yourselves, doing in the middle of the forest? Don't you know it's not safe?" Mikael asked, eyeing them suspiciously. He noticed that their clothes looked expensive, so these girls were not peasants.

"We are quite lost, good sir." Sera answered, noticing that the girls looked pale and nervous "Could you be kind enough to tell us where we are?"

"You are near our village young lady, but how are you all here? There is no other village for miles." Elijah said, looking at them intrigued.

"We found ourselves lost in this woods, and have been walking for days. We have been looking for a village, and it seems yours is the first one we have encountered." Caroline said, making sure she was using her "puppy" eyes.

"Very well, we shall escort you to our village where all of you can rest. I am Mikael, a pleasure to meet you." Mikael said, as he grabbed Sera's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

"I am called Seraphina Albus, and these are my friends Bonnie and Caroline." Sera said, looking at Mikael. One of the things she hated about being an elemental was the power to see souls, and she could even see entire lifetimes by a simple touch. This man Mikael was a dark man, and it seemed he was Kol's father, _No wonder every member of the Original family has problems, with this man as a father figure even I would be messed up,_ she thought.

Mikael then went to greet Bonnie and Caroline and placed kisses in their hands. They were freaking out in the inside, after all, papa Original was greeting them by kissing their hands and that was creepy.

"These are my sons, Finn and Elijah." Mikael said proudly. He was not pleased with his sons' choices to court Sage and Tatia, and these girls seemed rich and acceptable but he would like to talk to them more to see if they were decent enough to be part of his family.

"Good day, Lady Caroline, Lady Bonnie and Lady Seraphine." Elijah said, kissing also each of their hands very formally, _that's Elijah all right, _Caroline thought.

And Finn did the same, with a bid of awkwardness. It seemed the elder sibling did things at his own pace, not caring what other thought about him.

"While you are in our village, you will be our guests." Mikael said, looking once again at the girls. "I think my wife, and the rest of my children will be happy with your company."

_I have a bad feeling about this, _Caroline thought.

**A/N: So now, you know pretty much all the history behind the elementals and I kind of mixed it with the show, telling in a way the beginning of magic. **

**Also, next chapter Caroline and Niklaus will finally meet, there will be more action in the present time and I might tell you how Kol and Sera met each other. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, and any doubts you have.**


	5. The Goddess

**A/N: Here's the fifth, its smaller but I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think about this chapter after you read it. Thank you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Justine- Yes, I plan on introducing all of the elementals, but I do not plan on giving Caroline magic. And yes, Tatia is going to be jealous of them. That's all I can answer, for now.**

**Also, I just watched the new episode (4x12) and I just want to say that neither Elena or Jeremy are appearing in my next chapters because I might loose it and kill them just for the pleasure of writing their deaths.**

**R.I.P Kol Mikaelson**

* * *

Chapter 5:_The goddess_

They walked for only fifteen minutes before they reached the village, which would be future Mystic Fall's. All of the girls were in the mist of their thoughts, and all of them had different things in mind.

Caroline was stressing about the fact that they would be staying with the originals, and that right now she was still a vampire which meant she was the only vampire in the world. _That's cool, _she thought, _I can totally kick Klaus's ass now. Does that mean I'm the most powerful being in the planet? _

Bonnie was also thinking about kicking some original ass, but in a most deadly way. They were all still human, so killing them would be an easy feat. If they died, all the vampires would never exist and that would be a blessing._ If vampires didn't exist neither Caroline, Elena or Abby would turn and Sera could time travel them to Elena's accident and they could save the Gilbert's…_

On the other hand, Sera was wondering if the Original witch would be able to tell that she was an elemental and how she was going to tease human Kol. _A human Kol will be fun to tease, _she thought as she let out a chuckle. Sera then looked at the other two girls, who looked like they were about to kill someone, especially Bonnie. The elemental then touched her arm and found out what the younger witch was planning. _This is not good, _she thought.

* * *

The village was quite large, there were at least fifteen huts and it also had a small market in its center. Mikael, Elijah and Finn lead them to a small hut made of wood, like all the others, that had a bonfire near its entrance. There, seated in logs of wood, were the rest of the Mikaelsons.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at them all with amazement. There they were. Human, sitting and chatting like a normal human family. _Very creepy_, Caroline thought.

Rebekah was braiding her hair while talking with a younger boy who, Caroline thought, was probably Henrik. Elena had told her about the tragic death of the youngest Mikaelson, and how it triggered the creation of vampires. Kol was talking with Ester, and both of them were smiling. She didn't saw Klaus, and felt a huge relief. _I'm definitely not mentally prepared to meet a human Klaus, _she thought.

The members of the Mikaelson family stopped doing their activities when they saw them approaching and looked at the girls with an inquisitive look on their faces.

Esther got up, and asked, "Who are these ladies Mikael?"

"We found them in the forest and they will stay with us while they are here." Mikael said, looking at his wife.

"I see." Esther answered looking at the girls, "I'm Esther, welcome to our home."

Sera, who was checking if Bonnie was planning on attacking, took a step forward and smiled at the woman, "I'm Seraphina, and these are my friends Bonnie and Caroline. It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for letting us stay."

Esther took the elemental's hand, trying to reassure her that their stay was not a problem, and let out a gasp.

"Is something wrong mother?" Finn asked, looking worriedly at his mother.

The woman, ignored the question, and bowed at the fire witch.

"There's no need to bow, rise." Sera said, while sighing. It seemed that the Original witch was powerful enough to recognize an Elemental by a simple touch. _This could get messy, _she thought.

"Esther, what are you doing?" Mikael asked, looking at is wife like she was crazy.

"It's an honor to meet the fire Elemental, and an even bigger honor to have one staying in our humble home." Esther said, looking at the elemental with an amazed look on her face.

Every member of the Mikaelson family was now looking at Sera, with widen eyes and with slight open mouths. Rebekah, quickly got out of her seat and also bowed, "As an apprentice of the craft it's an honor to meet you."

"There's no need for all the formality, I'm your guest, not the other way around." Sera said, giving the young blonde a smile. "I also believe you were waiting for the men to come with meat for the supper, so do not let my presence interrupt your meal."

"How did she know?" Caroline blurted out, making every set of eyes look now at her.

"Powerful witches can identify Elementals easily." Sera answered, chuckling.

"Ah, I see." Caroline replied, with an embarrassed look in her face.

"This seems to be a very interesting conversation, but how about eating supper?" Kol asked, with a smile.

"Kol, don't be rude." Mikael said, eyeing his son. "Also, these are my children, Kol, Henrik, and Rebekah." He said, smiling at the girls. "And where is Niklaus?"He asked Esther.

"He is probably with Tatia." Esther said, with a frown on her face. She did not understand what both her sons, Elijah and Niklaus, saw in the strumpet girl who already had a child out of wedlock. She also noticed Elijah flinching at the news that Niklaus was with Tatia. _My poor children_, she thought.

"Then, he will not eat." Mikael said in a cold tone, which changed the next second when he turned to look at the girls "Join us for supper young ladies."

"Very well." Bonnie said. She was planning on killing them, but she could feel Sera's eyes on her. It seemed that the elemental had found out her plan, and was not pleased. She would talk with her later, and ask for her help with her plan.

They all seated near the fire, and started eating dinner and even though Bonnie couldn't see Kol eyes on her, Sera could and was already planning on helping Kol win Bonnie's heart.

_This is going to be fun, _Sera thought.

* * *

Niklaus knew that his father was going to be mad at him, and probably beat him up for not showing up for supper but he couldn't say no to Tatia. The girl had appeared near his hut, after Elijah, Finn and Mikael had gone hunting, and wanted to go for a walk. Now, they were near a waterfall and Tatia was trying to convince him to go for a swim.

"Come on, Niklaus." The girl pouted, "Let's go for a swim."

"Tatia, we cannot." He said, trying to reason with her. "We could get sick, the water must be freezing. And the sun has already set."

"Fine, Niklaus." She said, giving him a cold look, "This is why Elijah is so much fun."

"Tatia, don't be like this. You know I'm right." He said, in a small voice. He knew that Elijah also fancied Tatia, but the mention of them together hurt him deeply.

"I'm going back, Charlotte must be already hungry." She said, before starting walking back home. He decided not to say anything else and walked a few feet away from her, when Tatia was mad it was as if a volcano had erupted and he didn't want to make her madder. When they got to her house, he kissed her hand and said good night, but she didn't answer.

He started walking in the direction of his hut, while mentally preparing for his father's temper and was shocked when he noticed that his father didn't look angry and was even smiling at some girls that were eating supper with his family.

His sister and his mother were listening carefully to a red-headed girl, which seemed to be telling them a story. Elijah, Finn, Kol and his father were telling some of their hunting stories to a brunette with dark almond skin and his little brother Henrik was talking happily with a beautiful blonde girl. In fact, all of them were beautiful but the blonde girl was something else entirely, she was a goddess.

Her hair was an elegant soft shade of golden. It flowed in waves, touching her pale cheekbones. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a sparkling midnight blue as deep as the sea. Her dress fit her like a glove and blue was definitely her color, she looked ravishing. Klaus stopped breathing the moment he noticed her, and was bewitched the moment he saw her smile. She was, without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, not even Tatia's beauty could compare.

His trance only stopped when he heard his sister calling him, "Nik, come over here," Rebekah said.

He walked over and seated next to his sister, after noticing the cold glare his father gave him, "Who are these ladies?" He asked his mother, looking at the girls.

"These are our guests," his mother said, "Seraphina, Bonnie and Caroline."

_Caroline, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman,_ he thought.

"Nik you're not going to believe this," Rebekah said, excitedly, "Seraphina is an elemental. It's an honor to meet one of the most powerful witches in existence."

He was surprised by this, but didn't let it show on his face, "Oh really? It's an honor indeed."He said eyeing the elemental.

"Well then, please enjoy your stay with us, I'm Niklaus." He said smiling.

* * *

It seemed this trip was more amusing than she thought. Sera always had a thing for playing the cupid, and it seemed that Kol wasn't the only one with a crush. Sera had seen Klaus looking at Caroline with glittering eyes, like she was the only woman in the world, and she knew Caroline needed someone to look at her like that. Not only that, but in their time Klaus seemed deeply worried about her well being, so why not give the boys a little help with their love life's?

_I'm so going to marry them, _she thought while a grin appeared on her lips.

* * *

***~Present time~*** - Mikaelson Family Mansion

Klaus was sitting in his living room with a glass of bourbon in his hand, while looking at the ceiling. He was wondering if Caroline was ok, and if there was a way to bring them back without having to find an elemental to open a portal but nothing came to his mind. He had already told her friends what had happened, it was now their choice to do whatever they wanted. The problem at the moment was the Bennett witch, she was also lost in time and he needed her to get to the cure. _That elemental better hurry, _he thought.

While in the mist of his thoughts, he heard the front door of the mansion opening and quickly got up and when to see who it was. It was Kol.

"Hello brother." Kol said, with a smile.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked, giving his younger sibling an annoyed look.

"I came to tell you that our little sister already knows about the Bennett witch being lost in time and she's planning something." Kol said, nonchalantly.

"And you came to tell me, why?" the hybrid asked.

"Because, you will do a better job at getting them back then her." Kol said grinning. "Our little strumpet sister is more worried about playing with your little ripper than actually finding the cure."

"I thought you didn't want the Bennett witch alive." Klaus asked, with an inquisitive look in his face, "So why do you want them back?"

"Because Sera will be on my side, she's not as stupid as you people." He answered, with an amused look on his face. "The Bennett witch might be powerful, but she can't take on an elemental."

"Why do you think the fire Elemental will help you?" Klaus asked, giving is brother an Are-You-Kidding-Me look.

"We are old friends," he said, chuckling.

* * *

_5 of September, 1397_

_Mikael had been hunting him since the beginning of August, and last week he almost got him. He got away, but barely. Now he was lost in some forest in the south of England. He had been feeding of bunnies for a week, and was going mad, after all animal blood wasn't near as good as human blood. He didn't have any strength, so he decided to take a nap under a tree._

_He woke up, when he felt something hitting his back. He rolled his body to the left and opened his eyes, looking up. There stood a girl, which was now poking him in the chest with a branch. The tips of her long fiery red hair were hitting his face, in a very annoying way, and he looked again at her only to be surprised by a pair of fiery silver-green eyes. He really didn't expect a little girl like her to have such a penetrating gaze._

_"Are you lost?" She asked, with an irritated look on her face._

_He didn't answer, he just stood there looking at her with an amused look on his face. It seemed the universe didn't hate him after all, he was hungry and received a very good looking snack. In a second he jumped on his feet, and went to attack the girl aiming at her throat. But before he got a taste of her fantastic blood he was thrown against a tree._

_"Bloody Hell…" he mumbled, looking at her with wide eyes._

_"Oh goody, it's a leach." She said grinning, "Should I cook or fry you?"_

_"Leach?" he asked shocked, "Witch, are you comparing my beautiful self to a leach?"_

_"Yes." She responded, grinning "Do you, or do you not suck blood out of people?"_

_"I do, but I'm no leach. I'm a vampire" He growled, annoyed._

_"Words." She said, nonchalantly._

_"Do you mind letting me move witch?" He asked, after he finally remembered he was still glued to a tree._

_"Sure." She said, letting him go._

_"You are not very smart are you?" He asked, before moving at vampire speed to attack her._

_"I should tell you that." She answered, as she easily threw him against the tree again. "How about behaving?"_

_"Fine." He growled. He couldn't believe that the witch had bested him, twice._

_She freed him once again, and said, "Well you're in my forest and you will only get out of here if I let you. So let's be civilized with each other and I might let you live. By the way I'm Sera."_

_He looked at her with an amused look on his face, after all he was immortal and the witch couldn't kill him without a white oak stake, but he was a gentleman and being civilized didn't seem so bad._

_"I'm Kol."_

* * *

Klaus looked at his brother, who had stopped talking for a while and was now smiling for no apparent reason.

"Are you okay Kol?" Klaus asked.

Kol looked at his brother and answered "Of course brother. I was just remembering something." At that time Kol had thought she wasn't powerful enough to kill him, but now he knew she could have killed him in a heartbeat. _I attacked her, twice, and yet she didn't kill,_ he thought, _why didn't she?_

"Well then, if that's all, please leave me alone." Klaus said, before he went back to the leaving room.

"Bye Nik." Kol said, before walking out of the mansion.

* * *

-Rebekah's apartment

Stefan had told her yesterday about the Bennett witch and the baby vampire being lost in time, and that ruined their plans. They had stole Silas tombstone so that team Shane would join them, with the witch. But if the witch wasn't here they wouldn't be able to find the cure, and she really wanted that cure. So, after Stefan mentioned the Elemental's involvement she remembered that she had heard Gloria talking about the earth Elemental in the twenties. If she remembered correctly, the earth Elemental was a girl called Nanaya that lived in Paris. So, they had decided to leave for Paris the next morning, after all finding an elemental was their only choice in bringing back the Bennett witch.

* * *

***~ 10****th**** Century~***

Caroline was a little nervous, human Klaus gave her the creeps and not only that but, she also had seen Klaus glancing at her for a few times now and that only made her more nervous. She was also surprised by his appearance, he looked like a freaking Viking. His dark blond wavy hair was longer and reached his shoulders, his faced looked the same but he seemed more relaxed and happy. Also, Caroline was mentally cursing her vampire senses, because she could smell his musky scent even from a few feet away. _Gosh, _she thought, _Viking human Klaus is kind of sexy._ She then hid that thought in the back of her head, because no matter how sexy he looked he was still the bad guy and the reason their lives were hell.

She then looked at him again, but this time instead of looking at something else Klaus got up and started walking up to her.

_Fuck, _she thought.

* * *

**A/N: So, here it is. So, next chapter I'll introduce the earth elemental and more Kennett and Klaroline scenes.**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter and thank you for reading.**


	6. Strange Conversations

**A/N: Here's the sixth chapter, sorry it took a while but I had three tests this week and I had to pretend to study or my mom would know. On Friday ****I saw the new episode, and after all the Klaroline feels I was totally inspired to write, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Also, was I the only that laughed when Caroline told Tyler he was a leader? Because I think that was one of the funniest scenes I've ever seen in my life. Oh, and Rebekah pushing Elena to the ground was epic, because she totally deserved that after murdering my precious Kol.**

**Anyway, enjoy sweeties and review telling me what you thought about this chapter.**

**And a special thank's to TopazDrangon for helping me out ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6:_ Strange Conversations_

_Oh god, _Caroline thought, _should I start to freak out? _

Klaus was walking up to her, with an odd look on his face. _Don't worry Caroline, he doesn't know you. _She looked up and found a pair of sparkly blue eyes looking down at her. He was standing there with his hands placed behind his back and his head tilted to the left side, with an unusual look on his face.

"Err, do you need something?" She asked, in a small and wary voice.

"I just wanted to know why you were looking at me." Niklaus answered.

"I was looking because you were staring." She said, and then grinned, "Why were you staring?"

"I was not staring." He said, defensively. "I was wondering why you were looking at me like that."

"Like what?"She asked. This Klaus was much easier to tease; he looked somewhat innocent and pure. She was amused, he was so, so… cute.

"Like you wanted to behead me with a sword." He said, and then gave her a small smile. "But it seems maybe I was wrong. Now, you look at me with amusement."

"Maybe with an ax, swords aren't really my thing." She said, jokingly. "But yes, you are quite amusing."

"Is that supposed to be a complement, my lady?" He asked, with a frown on his face.

"Probably, and don't call me lady. That's not my name." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, pardon me." He replied, and then whispered "_Caroline…"_

If she wasn't a vampire she probably wouldn't have heard him say her name, and she was a little taken back by the way he said it, just like the Klaus from her time. _Duh Caroline, he is Klaus. Maybe not hybrid murdering psycho Klaus, but human and innocent Klaus. God, my head hurts. _

Her thoughts were put to a stop when Mikael got up from his seat and said, _"_It's time to rest. Rebekah, please show our guests where they will be sleeping."

"Of course, father." Rebekah said, getting up from her seat. "Let's go girls, you must be tired."

"Yes, quite tired indeed." Sera said, and then looked at the girls. "Let's go get some rest."

Caroline then got up and looked to Klaus, and said, "It seems our talk will have to continue later. Goodnight Niklaus."

"Goodnight." He replied, giving her a small smile.

She then walked in the direction of the house with Rebekah, Bonnie and Sera.

* * *

Rebekah toke them to a small hunt, behind the house. It was where guests would normally sleep and even thought Rebekah wanted the girls to sleep in her room, there wasn't enough space. The blonde Original stayed for a few minutes chatting with Sera until she said her goodbyes and went to sleep.

After a few minutes of making sure Rebekah was gone, Bonnie asked loudly "Have you gone mad?" while glaring at Caroline.

"What?" Caroline asked incredulous, not knowing why Bonnie was snapping at her "Why are you screaming at me?"

"You were chatting with Klaus." Bonnie answered like it was obvious. "How about killing him? Not being nice to him!"

"Are you suggesting we kill him?" Care asked, looking at her witchy friend with wide eyes.

"Of course, Caroline, right now he's human and very easy to kill." The Bennett witch answered, "The only reason they are all still breathing is because Sera was watching me like a hawk."

Both girls then looked to their right, where Sera stood with a frown on her face looking at the floor where they would sleep on.

"Now I remember what I hated about the Middle Ages… horrible beds, awful food and the men looked like animals." Sera mumbled, still looking annoyed at the floor.

"Hello, earth calling Sera!" Caroline called, looking at the fire witch with an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Yes?" Sera said, looking at them still very much pissed about everything. She was thinking of ways to murder Nereus and punish him for sending them to a place without comfy beds._ At least Vikings are somewhat good to look at. The dumbass barbarians in Europe were gross. _

"We were talking about murdering the Originals." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, that." Sera said, looking at them. "Not gonna happen."

"What?" Bonnie asked, almost screaming. "Are you joking? They're human; if we kill them vampires won't exist! You're a witch, witches hate vampires!"

"Geez, shut up and listen Bonnie." Sera said, sighing. "We can't kill them for a various number of reasons. Firstly, because we are kind of stuck in the past and we need a place to sleep and food to eat until we can leave. Secondly, because killing someone who is not supposed to die would mess up time and that's very bad. Thirdly, I am a witch, but I don't hate people because they have fangs. I may not get along with every vampire, but I don't feel like killing all of them for sport."

The girls stood there, looking at her without saying a word for at least five minutes, processing all the information until both started shooting questions at Sera at the same time.

"The first reason I get, but what do you mean we are kind of stuck here? Can't you open up a portal to send us home? What if someone dies, what happens? It's kind of nice that you don't hate me because of the fangs and all, but the Originals aren't your normal vampires." Caroline fastly.

"We can survive without them, we don't need their house and their food and even if we did we could kill them and use their stuff. Stuck? What do you mean stuck? I don't care about messing up time; I care about seeing them all dead. Aren't you ashamed? You're a witch, and most importantly, you're an elemental, don't you want nature to be balanced? Vampires ruin everything!" Bonnie exclaimed while glaring at the Elemental.

"You girls should try something, called breathing." Sera said, while she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"How about you start to talk?" Caroline asked, very displeased. She was tired of being left out and not knowing what was happening.

"Fine. So we are stuck here because the only one that can open a portal back to our time is the person who opened the first portal, and that would be my mortal enemy, Nereus. Nobody can die because time would rip itself apart and no one knows what could happen. So, Bonnie, you really should care about messing up time. I am a witch, but I don't think vampires ruin nature's balance. On the contrary, I believe they create balance with the werewolves. So, Bonnie don't hate so much, it not only vampires who kill. Humans, werewolves, witches and even animals kill. It's in our nature to take life from something else; vampires just do it while eating."

"Ok, so… Stuck in the Middle Ages. Need to find the water elemental. People dying is bad and you don't really care about killing vamps. Did I get everything?" Caroline asked, looking at the elemental for confirmation.

"Yes. Bonnie?" Sera asked, eyeing the witch. "Do you understand? No killing originals."

"Fine, I won't kill them. But Sera, you better get us home!" Bonnie demanded, while glaring at the elemental.

"Of course, don't worry I'm already planning it." Sera said smiling, "Now, how about going to bed? Wait, let me reformulate that. How about going to a very nasty hard floor?"

"Sure, a very nasty hard floor seems nice." Caroline replied smiling, but was mentally cursing because her back was going to hurt in the morning.

* * *

***~Present Time~*-** Paris

"Do you really believe we are going to find the elemental here?" Stefan asked. "Gloria is dead, and the elemental probably doesn't live here anymore. It's been a long time since the twenties."

"Don't be a pessimist Stefan." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "This is the city of love; no woman wants to leave after they come here."

"Even if she's here how are we going to find her?" He asked, trying to make a point, "The city is huge and I don't presume you're going to put up posters saying, 'Missing elemental, contact this number if you see her'."

"Well, aren't you funny, Mister Salvatore." She said, looking amused. "Posters aren't really my thing, but scaring witches into telling me stuff I want to know, is."

"Yes, that does sound like your thing." Stefan said, smiling. "So where do we start?"

"There's an old witch that didn't get along with Gloria. If someone knows anything it would be her. She owns a little magic shop near the city, so she should be easy to track down." Rebekah said.

"If she lives in Paris, how come they knew each other?" Stefan asked.

"Gloria used to live in Paris before moving to Chicago, that's how she knew the elemental as well." Rebekah explained, "Anyway, let's go find her."

"Let's go." He replied.

And with that, they both left their hotel room and went to look for the witch's magic shop, which wasn't hard. It was ten minutes by car from the French capital and was known by a lot of people. Stefan thought that it would be some little shop, made of wood in the middle of the forest like it was supposed to, but instead he found himself in a huge shop, almost has big has the Salvatore Boarding House, that even had couches for clients to sit in.

A woman with black long hair, caramel skin and green eyes walked up to them and said, "What can I help you with?"

"I presume you're Louise, correct?" Rebekah asked, looking at the woman.

"Yes, you presume correctly. And I presume that if an Original needs my help with something, we should talk in the back." Louise answered.

"You also presume correctly." The Original girl said, smiling at the witch.

"This way." Louise said, nodding her head to the left.

They entered a door that led them into a small office, which was nicely decorated. They seated in front of a desk, and Louise sat in front of them.

"So, what can I help you with?" Louise asked, eyeing both vampires.

"We want to know where the Earth Elemental lives and I believe you know." Rebekah said.

"A forward person, I like that. But, why do you think I know?" Louise inquired, smiling.

"I knew Gloria, and she told me the elemental lived in Paris. So, now that Gloria is dead, you are probably the only person who knows." The blonde answered.

"Hum, yes I know where she lives, however, I'm not sure she would help you. Nanaya is an annoying girl who only does what she feels like doing." The witch said, slowly.

"That doesn't matter." Stefan said, "We need to, at least, speak with her."

"Very well, come with me." Louise said, getting up from her seat. "Nana should be in her room."

"She lives here?" Rebekah asked, surprised.

"Yes, she's been living with me since Gloria left for Chicago. She likes to live with witches, since she enjoys making people her slaves." Louise said, annoyed.

"Then she will get along with Rebekah nicely." Stefan said, snickering.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face. They got up from their chairs, and followed Louise. She led them to Nanaya's room, and before knocking on the door she turned to the vampires and said, "Don't annoy her, because I'll be the one to deal with her later."

She then knocked, and said loudly "Nana, you have visitors. Open up."

"Who is it?" They heard a voice say from inside the room. "Is it Nereus? If it is, tell him to go to hell."

"No, it's not. Open up." Louise responded, with an irritated look on her face.

The door then opened, and there stood a tall, beautiful girl. She had long straight raven-black hair, and a pair of clever hazel eyes. She was looking at them with an inquisitive look on her face. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson and this is Stefan Salvatore. We need your help." Rebekah said, eyeing the Elemental. She was surprised the Elemental was so young, and didn't know how a girl who looked like she was seventeen could have been alive in the twenties with a beating heart.

"And I should help you because…?" Nanaya asked, looking at them with a bored look on her face.

"Because the Water Elemental sent a witch I need to open a tomb to the past, and I kind of need her here." Rebekah responded, frustrated.

"Nereus? If he sent her to the past then she's dead. She couldn't survive time travel without an Elemental witch with her." The Earth Elemental answered.

"She's with the Fire Elemental, so she's alive. We just need you to bring her back." Stefan said.

"Seraphina? Oh, well that's interesting. Sure I'll help, but I can't bring her back." Nanaya said, now looking interested. She hated Seraphina, and was pissed at Nereus for being a major jerk, so ruining whatever they planned to do sounds like an excellent plan.

"What do you mean? You can't?" Rebekah asked, rather loudly.

"The only one that can bring them back is Nereus, and that is going to be pretty hard. He and Seraphina are on bad terms these days." The Earth Elemental replied, looking slightly incensed at the mention of Seraphina.

"Why? Why did he send them to the past?" Stefan asked, intrigued.

"Well, he probably justified it by saying she stole his power, but, the truth is that he's broken-hearted. And since he can't kill her, he can at least annoy her." Nanaya said, nonchalantly.

"Broken hearted?" Stefan asked.

"They were lovers." She answered, sighing.

* * *

***~10th Century~***

Bonnie had woken up earlier than the girls and had come outside because she needed some fresh air to sort out her thoughts. She really didn't like being stuck in the 10th century. Sera had been right; sleeping on the floor was not comfortable, she could kill for a pillow and cozy pajamas. Not only that, but Sera punched and kicked a lot during her sleep and Caroline snored. So, it was by no means her best night. Also, she had thought about what Sera had said, about vampires. She knew that vampires ruined everything, but her best friends were vampire and she still loved them. So, after much thinking, she had decided that maybe Sera was right, any one or being kills and it's not a pair of fangs that makes them murderers. After this day, she would only bear hate against evil vampires who enjoy killing.

"Hello." She heard someone say right behind her, and jumped surprised. She looked behind her shoulder and saw Kol.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to scare you." Kol said, smiling.

"I wasn't scared." Bonnie said quickly. "Just...surprised."

"Well then, sorry for surprising you, Lady Bonnie." Kol replied, with an amused look on his face.

_Doesn't matter if it's the present or the past, doesn't matter if Kol is human or a vampire. He will always be annoying,_ she thought, bothered by the amused look he was giving her.

"Just Bonnie, is fine." She said, sighing.

"Very well, Bonnie." Kol said, "You have quite an unusual name."

"And Kol is not unusual?" Bonnie asked, giving him a dubious look.

"Kol is a very good name." He answered, giving her an offended look.

"And Bonnie isn't?" She asked, giving him the same offended look.

"It is. Unusual names are the best names." Kol said grinning. "Does Bonnie come from bunny?"

"My name is quite common. I don't really know where it comes from but I know it means pretty and beautiful." She replied, giving him a small smile.

"Oh really? Then it suits you very well." He said, grinning even more.

* * *

Sera was behind a tree watching Bonnie talking with Kol. They made such a cute pair. She hoped that the young witch would stop hating vampires and started noticing how adorable Kol could be. Well, he could also be very annoying, but, in a cute way.

While she was watching them smiling and talking to each other, she felt a familiar presence behind her. She looked behind her shoulder and found a very naked Nereus grinning at her.

"It seems you forgot that this time doesn't like jeans." She said, while she scanned his body from his head to his feet, slowly.

He noticed the look she was giving him and asked, "Seeing something you like sweetie?"

"Just something I would love to burn." She said grinning. "So, did you come here to annoy me?"

"No, I came here so you could kneel in front of me asking me to open up a portal." Nereus gloated while grinning at her.

"Not happening. I might as well sleep on the floor for the next thousand years than do that, darling." She replied, the only thing that brought her joy these days was provoking him.

"Well, then you really will because if you don't I won't open the portal." The Water Elemental said, eyeing her. He was surprised. Normally, she would just force him to open the portal.

"That's fine with me, so why don't you go show that nice ass somewhere else!" She exclaimed, giving his body another scan. He was good to look at; even when he was a kid he was good-looking. _He really has good genes, _she thought.

"What are you planning?" He asked, as he moved closer to her back and moved her hair to the right side.

"Me? You know I don't plan." She answered, ignoring the feeling of his body behind her and staring only at Bonnie and Kol.

"I know." He whispered in her ear. "You don't plan, you scheme." He then kissed her neck and gave the couple in front of them a look, "And you're scheming something with those two."

She gulped, and replied, "Maybe I am, you know I love to play the cupid." Him being so close to her, naked, made her stop thinking and she really hated not being in control. She also knew this was his way of punishing her; he was always so close and yet so far.

"Well, they look cute together. But, why do you care?" He asked, as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Kol is an old friend; I want to see him happy." She said, looking at Kol while smiling.

Nereus noticed her smile and gave Kol an angry glare. Then grabbed her chin and turned her to him and without thinking he kissed her. It was a rough and angry kiss, he hadn't kissed her in a couple of years but she still tasted the same. Like always, Seraphina was hot, warm and burned him like fire burned earth. No matter how cold he was, being the Water Elemental and all, he could never extinguish her fire. She was his never-ending ocean, and he once thought he was her never-ending flame. Then he remembered things weren't like that anymore, and broke away from her.

She looked up to him, with a bewildered look on her face and without thinking one more second he opened a portal and disappeared.

She just stared at the place where he had stood for a few minutes, until it hit her. He kissed her. The damned bastard kissed her._ Why in the world would he do that? Was he drunk or something?_ _And why did he kiss me and then look as surprised as me?_ She then sighed, and let a small smile escape her lips. It had been 130 years since they had kissed, and during these past 130 years he had teased her and pushed her away more than a hundred times. _So, what made today different?_, she thought.

"Oh my god." She heard a female voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw a very surprised Caroline, with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"What Caroline?" Sera asked, peeved. Right now she wasn't in the mood think of anything else other than that bastard.

"Why were you smooching the Water dude?" Caroline asked.

"Well, that's …"

_How I am going to explain this? _Sera thought.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter there's more about Nereus and Seraphina's relationship, more present time action (Kol, Klaus and maybe some Elijah),more about the bitchy elemental Nanaya, I'll talk briefly about the wind elemental (I'm going to leave the best for last, I have big plans for the wind elemental), Klaroline and Kennett scenes, a TatiaxElijahxKlaus scene, and if I'm in the mood some flashbacks.**

**Also, someone asked me why Rebekah was trying to get Bonnie back if Sera was with them in the past, and the reason is quite simple. Sera is friend's with Kol and would probably back him up if he asked and Rebekah doesn't want the fire elemental back in town to stop her plans and even if Sera came back, now she as Nanaya, on her side.**


	7. Blue Flower

**A/N: So here's the seventh chapter, sorry it toke me so long to update it. I'll promise to be quicker next time, but I was kind of sick and I just didn't feel like writing anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Special thanks to TopazDragon for being an awesome beta.**

* * *

Chapter 7: _Blue Flower_

"Yes…" Caroline insisted, watching Sera kissing the water elemental was a huge shock and she really wanted an explanation.

"Well…" Sera mumbled, trying to find words to justify what Caroline had just witnessed.

"Good day girls, are you ready for breakfast?" They heard a voice say, from a few feet away, and both turned around to see a very happy Rebekah smiling at them.

"Oh, Rebekah good morning." Sera replied smiling, more than happy for the interruption.

"Good morning Rebekah." Caroline greeted, with an uneasy voice. She hopped that Rebekah hadn't seen Sera kissing a naked guy because that in the 10th century would be totally out of context.

"Mother sent me to come get you for breakfast, as well as my brother Kol but I can't seem to find him." Rebekah said, while looking around searching for Kol.

"He's sitting there with Bonnie." Sera said, nodding at the couple that seemed to be having a pleasant conversation.

"Well then, let's go eat." The blonde Original replied, walking up to the couple in a fast pace.

"I'm hungry, let's go." Caroline exclaimed, and then added "But don't assume I'll forget the talk we were having, you still have some explanations to give." She then started walking in the direction of Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie.

"Oh, goody." Sera mumbled, letting out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

When they reached the Mikaelson hut, they found all of the family seated at a very rudimental wood table, talking and eating their breakfasts. Mikael and Esther were seated at each end of the table; Finn and Elijah were talking with their father while Henrik and Niklaus were seated next to their mother.

"Good day girls." Esther greeted them warmly, "I hope the room was to your liking."

"Oh, yes." Bonnie replied, and then added, "The beds were _very _comfortable." All three of them then snickered, remembering just how comfortable the beds were.

"Well, I'm happy you are now rested." Mikael said, giving them a small smile. "You should be hungry, sit and have breakfast."

Rebekah sat next to Klaus and Kol next to Henrik. Bonnie decided on the spot next to Kol, and Sera and Caroline sat next to Rebekah. Breakfast was eaten quite quickly, and after giving his children their tasks for the day Mikael disappeared. Elijah and Finn soon left, and the girls helped Esther, Rebekah, Henrik, Kol and Niklaus with cleaning the kitchen.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Bonnie asked Sera, while grabbing the plates and passing them to Rebekah who was washing them.

"Didn't you say another witch lived here Esther?" Sera questioned.

"Ah, yes. Ayana is a very powerful witch; I believe she would be more than happy to meet you Seraphina." Esther responded, giving the fire witch a smile. "Kol could lead you to Ayana's hut, if you wish."

"That's sounds like a plan." Bonnie said happily, she really wanted to meet her ancestor.

"I would be more than happy to show you the way." Kol said, giving Bonnie a small smile.

"Niklaus, don't forget you have to go get water from the river." Esther reminded her son.

"Yes mother, I'll do that now." Niklaus said, he then looked around puzzled and asked, "Has anybody seen the bucket?"

"Oh, here it is." Sera responded, giving him the wood bucket. His fingers brushed hers swiftly, and she saw a flash of the future.

_'Niklaus walking in a quick pace in the opposite direction of the river, with a bucket on his hand full of water, until he heard voices coming from the forest. He walked up the hill to be surprised by the image of his brother Elijah and a dark haired female in a compromising position. Niklaus dropped the bucket ran quickly, hurt.'_

A huge grin appeared on her face, _he's going to need some comfort from a beautiful blonde vampire, _she thought.

"Well then, Kol, lead the way." Sera said a few minutes after Klaus left.

* * *

They walked a few minutes until Sera found the place where Niklaus would see Elijah "playing" with the dark haired girl, all she had to do now was to convince Caroline to go comfort Klaus. That would be a challenge, and she knew it.

"Sera, why are you stopping?" Bonnie asked, noticing the stillness of the Elemental.

"I just feel like stopping, you guys go ahead." Sera replied, giving a smile to the Bennett witch.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kol asked with a somewhat concerned look on his face.

"Yes, don't worry." The fire witch responded, and then added, "Caroline will stay with me, won't you?"

"Sure." Caroline said, not understanding what was going on. _Maybe she wants to explain about this morning, _she thought.

"But what about Ayana?" Bonnie asked, she really wanted to meet her ancestor but she wanted Sera to be there.

"You go ahead with Kol, we will be there soon." Sera explained, "We will find our way to the hut, don't worry."

"Very well, the hut is just ahead." Kol said, nodding at the path. "It's very easy to find."

"Ok then," Bonnie said, before starting to walk with Kol "Hurry up."

After watching them disappear down the path Caroline turned to Sera and asked, "So, what is this about?"

"I heard something and wanted to check it out." Sera replied grinning, her plan was working. "Let's go." They walked up the hill a little only to find Elijah giving the girl some tongue action. They hid behind the trees and stared for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Oh dear lord." Caroline gasped, "That must be Tatia."

"Tatia?" Sera asked, not understanding how Caroline knew the girl since she was from the future.

"The Original doppelganger." Caroline explained, and then added in a disgusted tone "I _so_ did not want to see Elena's look alike smooching Elijah."

"So the chick looks like Katherine Pierce?" Sera asked, trying harder to see the doppelganger's face.

"You know Katherine?" Caroline asked in a surprised tone. _How come everybody knows Katherine, _she thought.

"I've had the displeasure of meeting the bitch." Sera scoffed, and then added with a grin "I even burned some of her hair in the 30's, she was pissed."

Caroline stared in shock at the elemental until a huge grin appeared on her face, "Next time invite me for the barbecue. I'll bring popcorn." Watching Katherine's hair on fire was a show Caroline didn't want to miss, everybody knew she wasn't a fan of the bitch. After all, Katherine did kill her with a freaking pillow.

Sera was going to respond, but stopped halfway when she saw Klaus appearing and seeing his brother and the whore being all over each other. _Jesus, what's up with Petrova women? Little nasty bitches, _Sera thought.

Klaus let the bucket full of water hit the floor, and with the noise both Elijah and Tatia looked over and saw him but before any of them could say anything, Klaus stormed away running.

"I should go talk to him." They heard Elijah say.

"Oh Elijah, don't worry." Tatia said, giving him a sly smile, "His fascination with me will pass."

"I don' believe it's only a fascination Tatia." Elijah replied in a firm tone. "I know you were together yesterday."

"But Elijah, I love only you." Tatia said smiling, before starting to kiss him again.

"She looks like Elena." Caroline exclaimed, noticing that the girl's hair was straight, "But she's exactly like Katherine. What a bitch!"

"You said it sister." Sera said, giving Tatia a nasty look "Poor Klaus, he must be hurt."

"Well, it's not the end of the world." Caroline replied nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't say that." Sera said, in a serious tone. "If you saw your boyfriend giving the wolf girl some tongue action you wouldn't like it either."

"How do you know about Hayley?" The blonde asked, with a frown of shock on her face.

"That doesn't matter."Sera responded with a sigh, and then added in a demanding tone "But you're going after him, and you're going to check if he's ok."

"WHAT?" Caroline asked loudly, a then gave the couple in front of them a quick look to see if they had heard her, fortunately they were way to busy undressing each other.

"He's hurt and probably needs someone to give him support." Sera said in a determined voice.

"That doesn't mean I have to be the one to give him support!" Caroline declared, "And don't you forget that he killed and hurt many of the people I love."

"If you don't go help him, I won't tell you about my relationship with Nereus." The witch threatened, she knew it was a low blow but there was no way her plan was going to fail.

"Are you serious?" The vampire asked, bewildered and amazement on her face.

"I am." Sera replied in a firm tone. "Just go talk with him and meet me in Ayana's hut. And you better be nice and supportive because I'll know." And without waiting for the blonde's response, the fire witch turned around and started walking to Ayana's hut.

Caroline stared in astonishment for a few minutes, before turning around and following the scent she recognized as Klaus's.

"I can't believe this." She muttered.

* * *

***~Present~*- **_Airport near Mystic Falls_

Nanaya was listening to music in her Ipod, while Stefan went to get their bags. They had easily convinced the Elemental to come with them to Mystic Falls, and even if she couldn't bring the Bennett witch back she was a great ally.

"What is that noise you're listening to?" Rebekah asked, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Kesha. It's called 'Die Young'." The elemental explained, and then added, "It's quite the catchy tune, and I can relate with it since I will die looking young."

"Cute." Rebekah replied, while rolling her eyes. "Anyway, where the hell in Stefan?"

* * *

**Rome, Italy** - _Garden's of one of the Mikaelson's Properties_

Elijah was seated in the garden, drinking tea, eating biscuits and reading a book when his phone started ringing. It was an unknown number, but he decided to take the call.

"Yes?" He asked up to the phone, not sure who was on the other line.

"Hello Elijah." He heard a very familiar female voice purr, and sighed in annoyance.

"_Katerina "He_ exclaimed,_ "_What do you want?" Dealing with Katerina wasn't easy, and if she was even calling there was a motive behind it.

"Ouch. Elijah you don't seem happy to hear from me." She replied in a hurt voice, and then added in a nonchalantly tone "I just thought you would like to know what your siblings were up to."

"And what is that?" He asked, in an exasperated voice. His siblings were probably up to something, and if Katerina knew that meant she was keeping an eye on them.

"Well, Rebekah is searching for the cure for vampirism to be human and live happy ever after with my Stefan. Klaus is also searching for the cure, but I don't think he plans on taking it. Kol, well Kol is trying to stop them from finding it and awakening the most powerful immortal in the world, Silas." She said, and then added "Oh, and it seems they are enemies. What an adorable family you have Elijah."

"And you called telling me all of this because…?" He inquired in a normal tone even thought he was surprised with the new information she gave him.

"Because I want you to go and put a leash on your dear siblings. I really don't want another evil immortal to run from nor some cure that can make me mortal and a blood bag of doppelganger blood to create hybrids." She explained in demanding tone and the added in a soft voice "And since you're a sweetheart you'll help a girl out, right?"

"I'll see what I can do." He responded, "Also, I don't want to know how you got this number but don't call whenever you please."

"Gotcha." She replied in a happy voice and then, in a purr added "Call me soon."

"I won't, Katerina." He replied but no one was listening, she had already hung up.

He let out a heavy sight, and ran his finger through his hair. He took another sip from his tea before dialing another number and saying, "Get the jet ready to take off in an hour."

"Where to?" His private pilot asked.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

* * *

**-Salvatore Boarding House-**

Klaus and Kol were seated, next to each other, in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. They had received a message from Rebekah telling them to come and wait for her to arrive with Stefan. They weren't the only ones waiting for their arrival, since the doppelganger, Damon, Matt and Jeremy were also waiting. From the little information Klaus had been able to gather, his sister and Stefan had been able to find the earth Elemental and she was coming with them. Klaus didn't understand why his sister had called, not only him but also Kol. Kol didn't want the cure, and if the earth Elemental could help with the search his brother would most likely try to kill her. _It seems I'll have to wait to get some answers, _he thought.

A few minutes after he heard the noise of Stefan's car parking, the sound of three people getting out and walking to the door. He soon saw Stefan entering with Rebekah and a dark haired girl behind him. _ So that's the Earth Elemental, _he thought, _the fire one was prettier._

Kol also gave the Earth Elemental a look, and then proceeded in ignoring her, he wasn't that impressed.

Before anyone could even say anything, Nanaya exclaimed loudly "I travel almost a thousand miles, and the first thing I hear are depreciative commentaries."

"What?" Elena asked, with a frown on her face. "Nobody said anything."

"You didn't, but those two did." She replied, nodding at Klaus and Kol with an evil glare.

"I didn't say anything bitch." Kol growled. He was pissed that his sister had demanded his presence to meet some stupid witch.

"You thought about it, and that one did also." She gave Klaus another look, and then asked irritated, "What in the world does Seraphina have that I don't?"

"Well, what about personality, looks and let's not forget she isn't annoying." Kol said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How did you know what we were thinking?" Klaus asked, with a tilted brow.

"I have the ability to read minds." She said nonchalantly, and ignored the shocked looks all the people in the room gave her.

"So, why don't you lot think about happy stuff like unicorns and puppies?" She added, with a smile.

* * *

***~10****th**** Century~***

_I really am the most unlucky being on the planet!_ Caroline thought, as she looked around trying to find Klaus. She could tell by his scent he was close, very close but she couldn't seem to find him. She was about to give up on finding him when she heard a muffled voice from the top of the tree. The tree looked old, almost ancient and it was huge, absolutely enormous .

She looked up and saw Klaus, with his head buried in his hands seated in thick branch. She quickly climbed it and sat next to him. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He just stayed still and continued with his hands covering his face. It seemed wrong to say anything, even though she hated weird silences this one was comfortable. She stayed there for at least an hour watching the view. From up there she could see the river and even though there wasn't anything special about it, it was beautiful. From the bloom of the flowers, and the color of the grass, it seemed it was spring and everything was colorful and delightful.

She eventually got bored, deciding to climb off the tree and go join Bonnie and Sera in Ayana's hut. Just when she was about to get down Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Wait," He said in a small and hesitant voice, "don't go."

She stopped, and seated herself once again next to him. "Only if you talk to me, because I'm getting bored." She demanded.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked in a more secure voice.

"We could talk about why you're here moping about some girl, or about the weather?" She suggested nonchalantly.

"I'm not moping." He replied quickly in an indignant tone. He was hurt, but he was definitely not moping about Tatia. Men do not cry. If his father saw him cry he would probably beat him unconscious.

"Of course you're not! That's why you've been sitting in a tree sobbing for an hour." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't sobbing either." He said angry, crossing is arms.

"Relax. I'm not saying this to piss you off." She said, "But I don't understand why you didn't scream in her face that she was a whore."

He turned to her, wide eyes and a surprised look on his face. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"What?" She asked in confusion, totally not understanding what she had said that shocked him so much.

"I've never heard a lady say such words." He said, still looking at her with astonishment.

"It's the truth; she's a whore if she's having fun with both you and Elijah." She said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "I really don't understand what both of you see in that bitch."

He should be mad, angry by the way Caroline talked about Tatia, the girl he loved, however he couldn't contain his chuckle at hearing her say it. Caroline seemed to brighten his mood just by being there talking to him, even if she was calling Tatia unpleasant names.

"Hey, you're laughing!" She exclaimed smiling, "That's good, at least you're a better mood now."

"Yes, thank you for your company Caroline." He replied, giving her a warm smile. "You have helped me a great deal."

"No problem, so what about getting off of this tree?" She asked, looking at the ground. "Heights give me the creeps."

"Sure." He replied, in a quick movement jumped to the ground and landed on his feet. He looked up, and stretched his arms up, "Jump, I'll catch you."

She wanted to say she could jump without his help, she was a vampire after all but doing that would probably be weird. Normal ladies don't jump out of trees and land on their feet, so she decided to go along with it and jumped.

He caught her easily by the waist, her face was an inch away from his and the tips of her golden hair were brushing his cheeks. He stayed for a few seconds looking at her huge round eyes in amazement, before putting her in the ground. She toke a step back, and shifted to the side a bit uncomfortable with the closeness.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"I'm the one who has to thank you." He replied, and then something caught his eye. A few feet away where a dozen of wild blue hydrangeas. In a quick pace he walked up to them and picked up a light blue one. He turned around and walked up to Caroline, who was watching with a confused look on her face.

He stretched his hand, cupped the hair from her right side, put it behind her ear and placed the little blue flower, and gave her a huge smile.

"Thank you, Caroline." He said, with delight.

"You welcome." She whispered, before turning around and starting walking away in hope of hiding away the huge blush that covered her face.

_Why the hell am I blushing? _She thought, _it was only a flower for god's sake. Totally normal! _

But deep down she knew that it wasn't, and she wanted to run away like the wind. _This is Sera's fault; she really shouldn't have made me help him, grr._

"Wait for me." She heard him say. "I need to go fetch another bucket."

"I'm going to kill Sera." She growled.

* * *

Bonnie, Kol and Sera had gone to see Ayana, but the hut was empty. It seemed that Ayana had left to go collect herbs in the woods and the neighbor that lived next to her didn't know when she would return so the three of them decided to return to the Mikaelson hut. Soon after, both Klaus and Caroline arrived. Klaus looked happier than before, and Caroline seemed angry and a bit out of breath. _My, my, what have these two been up to? _Sera thought.

Caroline marched in a quick pace to Sera and Bonnie, grabbed each for their arms and pulled them outside.

"What's going on Care?" Bonnie asked, surprised by her friend's attitude.

"I'm pissed and I want some answers." Caroline gave Sera a hard look and continued, "This morning I found Sera kissing the water guy that sent us to the past."

"What?" Bonnie said loudly, and then gave the Fire Elemental a questioning look. "Do you mind explaining?"

"I don't." Sera replied, "But not here. Anybody can hear."

"No one's here Sera." Caroline replied. "No one can hear."

"There's a bucket of water right next to your feet, if Nereus wanted he could hear." She replied in a hard tone, "Not only that, but there's earth beneath your feet, Ivy or Nanaya can also hear. Even Ryuu could hear us if he wanted."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Caroline asked with a confused look on her face.

"If you want to talk, wait for night time. I'll bind us in a circle so nobody can hear us." Sera explained, "I don't want the Elementals from this time listening to our conversation."

"They know we're here?" Bonnie asked, stunned.

"I bet at least one of them knows." Sera replied, sighing.

"Who?" Caroline asked, curious.

"Ryuu, the Wind Elemental." The witch replied.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: I'll explain all about each Elemental and their unique powers. Ryuu won't appear, but I'll explain why he's important.**

**In the present, Elijah will talk with his siblings and Katherine might appear in Mystic Falls. **

**In the past, Tatia will met the girls, and Ayana will met her descendant. **

**- See you soon, and please review telling me what you thought about this chapter.**


	8. Wind from the East

**A/N: Here it is, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll update it soon.**

**Also, about the fake updates- you don't have to worry anymore, because I've fixed it. Sorry for the bother.**

**And, a special thanks to TopazDragon for being an awesome beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 8: _Wind from the East_

They spent the rest of the day with Rebekah and Henrik, they wanted to learn some fire spells from Sera and by the end of the day they both could conjure small fireballs in their hands. During dinner they amazed Esther with their ability and even Mikael was pleased. After eating supper, all of them were tired and decided it was time to rest.

After an hour or so in their hut, Sera called them and all three of them started walking through the woods until they found a clearing. The girls were wearing plain white gowns, which they wore to sleep, and each one had a piece of animal fur on their shoulders to protect them from the night's cold winds.

"Stay close." Sera finally said, after walking in silence. "I'm going to bind a circle now."

Caroline, in a quick movement moved closer to Bonnie, after all Sera was a fire witch and she didn't want to burst into flames. Bonnie, on the other hand, was watching the fire Elemental in wonder, after all it wasn't everyday that you saw one of the most powerful witches in the world in action.

Sera closed her eyes and in a matter of a second a circle of fire appeared around them. After a few seconds Sera finally opened her eyes and gave the girls a small smile. "It's done. You can start shooting questions."

Both girls looked at each and demanded, at the same time, "Explain the kiss with the water guy."

"And here I hoped you would start with Ryuu." Sera said sighing, and then continued in a nonchalant tone, "Well, we might have dated a few centuries ago and we might have broken up because of his idiotic behavior."

"What did he do?" Caroline asked, noticing the sad look that appeared in Sera eyes.

"He asked for some time, giving the excuse of us being mortal enemies." Sera replied, and then added with a grin, "And I dumped his sorry ass after that, the moron has commitment issues."

"You guys were together for how long?" Bonnie inquired, after remembering how old the fire witch really was.

"Nine centuries, I think." Sera responded, with a nostalgic look on her face. "We used to have fights and not see each other for a few years, but we always made up."

"Wow." Caroline gaped, "Nine centuries is a _long_ time. But why did he send us to the past, and why did he kiss you?"

"He probably ruined my spell and sent us here to piss me off. I really owe you both an apology for this mess." Sera said, giving them a small smile. "About the kiss, I have no idea. He probably just likes me in really old and long dresses."

"I see, and there's no need to apology, we were the ones that wanted to time travel in the first place." Bonnie said, and then asked "What about this Ryuu guy, and the Elementals being able to spy on us?"

"Well, Elementals are one with nature. We can use it to our benefit, any way we like it. For example, if I'm looking for someone I can search in the fire. It sounds kind of complicated, but have you both seen the X-Men movies?"

"Yeah." Caroline nodded slowly, still not understanding.

"You know that bald professor guy?" Sera asked, and continued after both girls nodded. "Well, he has the ability to detect other mutants anywhere around the globe. I can do something like that if the people I'm looking for are near fire and I can even listen and see what they are doing . The other Elementals can do it if you're near water, earth and air."

"That's kind of creepy." Bonnie said, with wide eyes. She didn't really like the possibility of people spying on her, especially because they could do it pretty much everywhere, even when she was in the shower.

Caroline nodded in agreement, and then asked "What about this Ryuu guy? Is it bad that he knows that we are here?"

"Ryuu is the air Elemental, he's my best friend and I think of him as a brother, but he will be pissed that I time traveled." Sera replied. "You see, he's the older of the Elementals, older than me. He's over two thousand years, and he has the ability to see the future."

"He's over two thousand years old?" Caroline asked, with wide eyes.

"Yup, although he looks very good for an old grandpa." The Elemental joked.

"And he can see the future?" The Bennett witch asked, with a look of shock on her face.

"Yes, he's known as the 'Great Prophet of the East' and he hates when I try to mess up time by changing events. He's going to be really mad when he finds out our plan was to save someone from dying." Sera responded with a sigh.

"I'm still not getting this time travel stuff, seriously how does it work? We can't kill, because that person is meant to be alive but we can save someone who has died? Or we can't save them but we can break the rules?" Caroline asked in a frustrated tone, she was tired and she really just wanted to go to sleep.

"You can't kill, but you can save. It's like this, in nature life is sacred so it's not against nature to save and protect life. However, taking it would be going against nature so you can't kill. Understood?"

"Yes, thanks for explaining. Also, why didn't you want them to listen to this conversation?" Caroline asked.

"Then Ryuu would know our original plan to change the future. Even though it's permitted to save people, he still doesn't believe we should mess with the future and I didn't want Ivy and Nanaya to listen about my relationship with Nereus."

"Who are they? I thought there were only four Elementals?" Bonnie asked.

"And they are, Ivy is Nanaya's mother but I'm not sure which one is the earth Elemental in this time. In our time Ivy is dead, and Nanaya has been the earth elemental for almost a thousand years." Sera replied, and then added in a growl "I really hate that skank."

"Well I'm sure she loves you too." Bonnie said in a mocking tone, and then added. "It's late, we should go sleep."

"Yes, that nasty floor is waiting for us." Caroline said with a grin.

"Yes, I _really_ miss our comfy bed." Sera agreed in a sarcastic tone, as the circle of fire around them disappeared.

* * *

***~Present~* -Salvatore Boarding House- **

Damon was leaning against the wall sipping on a glass of bourbon, with a grin of amusement on his face watching the show that was happening in his living room. After the Elemental witch admitted she could read minds everyone in the room was shocked, without words for a few minutes until everyone started asking questions at the same time.

"You can read my mind?" Kol growled, "Get the hell out of my head witch!"

"You wench." Rebekah snarled, "Why didn't you mention this before? What have you heard from my head?"

"Can you hear us all at the same time? Or only one at a time?" Stefan asked.

'_SHUT THE HELL UP_!' Nanaya screamed, but her lips weren't moving. _'Sit down and ask a question at a time or I'll bury you all alive!'_

Everybody seated down in silence until Kol blurted out, "How the hell did you do that? I heard you but your lips weren't moving."

"I'm a telepath you dumbass." The earth Elemental replied rolling her eyes. "I can hear other people's minds and I can send thoughts to others. It's a neat power."

"Can you hear all of our thoughts at the moment?" Stefan asked, with a curious look on his face.

"Yes, you are all very noisy." Nanaya snarled. When people discovered her ability they always freaked out, but answering questions annoyed the hell out of her.

"Can the fire one do that too?" Klaus asked, eyeing the witch with caution.

"You think? No, that bitch doesn't have an awesome power like me." The witch replied in a cold laugh, "She can only see people's past, and sometimes the future."

"Wow." Kol gasped, "She can do that? I'll kidnap her to come play poker with me, we'll win everything."

"Poker? Then you should take Ryuu, or better yet, you can take me." Nanaya replied with a grin.

"Who is this Ryuu?" Klaus asked before Kol had a chance to reply.

"The air Elemental, he can see the future and he can feel people intentions-what they intend to do." The witch replied with a bored look on her face.

"What about the one that sent them to the past? What ability does he have?" Rebekah asked, curious. The Elementals could be of use to find the cure, especially the one with the ability to see the future, and even maybe the water Elemental.

"That idiot can feel emotions, and control them." The witch replied with more enthusiasm, Nereus ability was the one she liked the most. "He's an empath."

"That's weirder than you reading minds."Jeremy said from the corner of the room where he was seated, next to Matt who gave him a nod of agreement.

"It is." The witch agreed, with a grin. "But the ones with creepier abilities are the most powerful."

"That's not true; the most powerful are the ones with knowledge and information." A voice they knew well said, from the entrance of the house. Elena's voice, but Elena was seated in the couch so it could only be one person, the bitch from hell herself, Katherine Pierce.

"_Katerina._" Klaus growled.

* * *

- **Mikaelson Family Mansion**-

Elijah entered the mansion quietly, and looked around. It seemed nobody was home, so he quickly went upstairs to his room to accommodate his bags. Soon after, he came downstairs and got himself a glass of scotch. He sat on the leader couch, looking at nothing until he heard someone walking up to him, with a human heartbeat.

"What can I help you with?" He asked the young dark haired Asian man that had come into view.

"You're question should be, how can _I_ help you." The young man replied, giving him a polite smile.

"Well, how can you help me?" Elijah asked, eying the man suspiciously.

"I can help you by making your family whole." The young made responded, still smiling and then added, "Do you wish for my help?"

"Who are you?" The Original asked, now very intrigued.

"My name is Ryuu, nice to meet you Elijah."

* * *

***~10****th**** Century~***

The next morning, after eating breakfast with the family, the girls decided to try and go see if Ayana was at home. Today Kol had chores, so Niklaus was their guide. They were walking through the village in the direction of Ayana's hut when they were stopped by a girl they were all uncomfortable with. The original doppelganger, Tatia.

Caroline wanted to punch her in the face after what she had seen yesterday, the girl had no honor and was a total whore. Katherine was a kitty compared to this evil tiger. Even though she hated to admit it, seeing Klaus sad because of this bitch from hell awakened the desire of protecting him from all the pain.

Sera wanted to burn her and send her to hell, this girl was messing up her plans between Klaus and Caroline and skanks who date brothers and turn them against each other deserved slow and painful deaths.

Bonnie was a bit shocked, she had met Katherine but Tatia looked even more like Elena. Most likely because of the straight hair and the innocent look that she had on her face. However, Bonnie knew better, Caroline had told her about what she had seen and she knew that this bitch was evil, just like Katherine.

Klaus on the other hand, didn't know what to think. Tatia was smiling at him, and was about to say something to him and he just wanted to go his way but ignoring her was something a gentleman wouldn't do. He just hoped she didn't invent something about not being together with Elijah, because he was getting tired of fighting his brother for her attention. She either decided to be with him and only him, or he would end it. Yesterday was the last straw.

"Hello Nikalaus." Tatia said, smiling sweetly. "Who are these girls?"

Niklaus looked at the girls and noticed that all of them were giving Tatia nasty glares, and had to control himself from chuckling. "Ah, these are our guests Tatia. Caroline, Seraphina and Bonnie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl said, giving each one of them a look and then added in a teasing voice. "What pretty dresses you have."

Tatia didn't like that her favorite toys had girls living with them other than their sister, especially because their dresses seemed fancy and Mikael would like them because of their money. He would probably try to marry them to his sons, to make sure his family status was elevated.

In that same minute, smoke appeared from behind Tatia, and Niklaus said loudly, "Tatia your hair is on fire!"

"What?" The girl asked, panicking, "Go get water Niklaus." She demanded. Niklaus soon disappeared, in the direction of the river while Tatia tried to save her beautiful hair.

Caroline glared at the girl for treating Niklaus has her servant boy. The young vampire then looked at Sera and grinned, noticing the happy look that the Elemental had on her face. Bonnie, on the other hand, was trying hard not to laugh, even though she had a teasing look on her face.

Niklaus then returned with a bucket full of water and threw the water at Tatia, who was then soaked. The doppelganger than ran home making annoyed sounds and mumbling something like, 'I've been cursed'.

"That was not nice Seraphina." Klaus said, looking at the Elemental with a small smile on his lips.

"I created this dresses myself, and she should be more careful with her tongue." The witch replied grinning, "Now let us go, we have wasted enough time."

They then continued on their way to Ayana's hut, and when they arrived they were happy to find out that the witch was at home.

"Yes?" The caramel skinned witch with dreadlocks on her hair asked.

"Hello Ayana," Niklaus said, "These girls are our guests and mother thought you would like to meet them."

"Come in then." Ayana replied, "Which of you is an Elemental? The Fire one, I presume."

"That would be me." Sera said, taking a step forward, "And I see Esther was right when she spoke of you. You really are powerful, to be able to tell you're near an Elemental without even touching me."

"I'm not that powerful." The witch replied, walking up to Seraphina and taking the Elemental's hands in her own "It's an honor to meet you, of the line of fire."

"It's an honor to meet you as well, but I believe there's someone here you should also meet." Sera responded. "Bonnie come here." The Elemental called.

Bonnie walked up to her ancestor and gave her a smile, "Hello, I'm Bonnie."

The witch, in response took her hands and after a few seconds returned Bonnie's earlier smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bonnie. You are welcome in this house whenever you need."

"Ah." Bonnie said, embarrassed. "Thank you."

* * *

***~Present~* -Salvatore Boarding House-**

"What do you want wench?" Rebekah growled, she really hated the Petrova doppelgangers and being with two of them in the same room was making her go insane.

Katherine glanced at the three Original and said, "I came to give you a warning, I don't care if you believe me or not, but it seems someone will be playing behind your backs and going for the cure."

Nanaya, whom had been listening to the conversation with a bored look suddenly became livid and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You should ask the old man."The doppelganger replied, giving the elemental a nasty look. She didn't like any of them and she specially hated the fire bitch, but hard times call for desperate measures.

Nanaya didn't say anything else, and seated in the couch next to Matt. Klaus looked at her, but dismissed her. "What do you want? Why tell us there's another team going for the cure? " Klaus asked, glaring at Katherine.

"I want to stop running from you, it's becoming annoying and I don't want that cure around. So how about you stop hunting me down and I tell you who's going for the cure behind your back?" She asked, in nonchalant voice.

"No deal. I suggest you run for your life before I feel like getting up from this couch and rip your head off." He said, giving the doppelganger a cold hard glare. Both of his siblings snickered when they saw the panicked look that flashed in the doppelganger's eyes.

"You _will_ regret this." She snarled before she flashed away.

* * *

***~10****th**** Century~***

The girls decided to spend the rest of the day with Ayana. Niklaus stayed until lunch time, and then left, but promised that he would come and get them after dinner. They told Ayana that they were from the future and she didn't seem surprised, they were with an Elemental after all, but she did seem concerned and worried about Bonnie.

After a serious talk about the use of expression, Bonnie promised that she wouldn't use magic until Sera found a way to clean the black magic out of Bonnie's system. It was hard to convince Bonnie that Shane was using her, but after Sera used her powers to show Bonnie a vision of what would happen to her if she continued to use expression she quickly agreed to stop.

After dinner Niklaus came to get them, as he promised, and Kol and Elijah tagged along. It was already dark outside and it would be dangerous to go back home alone, even though one of the girls was a powerful witch.

They were almost home when Caroline heard a noise coming from the woods. "Did you hear that?" She asked, looking around.

"I didn't hear anything darling." Kol responded, in a teasing voice. "Are you sure you heard someth-", He stopped talking when a female scream was heard, coming from the forest.

Caroline didn't even think. She started running at vampire speed in the direction of the scream, she just felt like she needed to help whoever was in trouble. The others followed behind, without saying anything, even though they were surprised by her supernatural speed. When she reached the spot from where the screams came she stopped in her tracks.

By the light of the moon, she could see a woman being attacked by three males. The female had blonde long hair and was in the ground, bleeding from her forehead.

Caroline used her vampire speed, and in a moment she had thrown one of the men against a tree, knocking him out. She was just about to attack the one nearest to the woman when she was hit by an arrow in the stomach. She hadn't noticed that the other man had a bow, and was taken by surprise.

She crumbled to the ground, bleeding from her wound. She quickly grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of her stomach and then sensed the control she had over her vampiric abilities perish, with the excruciating pain.

She felt her teeth growing out of her gums and hissed at her attackers. She had started getting up when another arrow hit her right leg and pinned her down. Caroline then looked up and saw the two men above her.

"Die you monster!" One of the men exclaimed loudly, as he aimed a wood arrow at her heart.

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie screamed at a distance.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. I lied about Ryuu not appearing in this chapter but it just kind of happened. Anyway things are going to start heating up soon, not only with Klaus and Caroline but also with the plot. As you can imagine, Ryuu has major plans and he's going to turn everything upside down. **

**So, next chapter there's going to be a lot of magic, both Nereus and Ryuu will teleport to the past and a precious magical object will be introduced. I hope you're excited, because I am.**

**See you soon, and review :)**


	9. Ventus

**A/N: Here it is, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll update it soon.**

**Justine- You asked if Ryuu wanted to wake Silas, and you're answer is in this chapter but you have to read it between the lines. About Sera and Nanaya's relationship I can tell you that I will write a flashback to explain they mutual hate in a couple of chapters.**

**And if anyone as other questions, please do ask.**

**Special thanks to klarolinedrabbles for the help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 9: _Ventus_

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie screamed at a distance as she saw her best friend about to be hit by wooden arrow and without thinking the Bennett witch started chanting and in the next second all hell broke loose.

The arrow turned to ashes just before it hit Caroline chest, and the blonde vampire let out a sigh of relief until she noticed the fire that was spreading around her. She glanced at Bonnie and noticed the dark look the witch had in her eyes.

Caroline looked to where Bonnie was gazing and saw that both man were burning and screaming loudly.

"Bonnie stop!" Caroline screamed, "Don't kill them, I'm alright."

But the witch didn't hear her, and Caroline froze when she noticed that one of the men had no longer a beating heart._Sera mentioned that killing wasn't the answer, we are so dead!_ Caroline thought, as she closed her eyes and prepared herself to be erased from existence or for something bad to happen. But nothing did.

Sera, who was the slowest of the group finally arrived at the scene and quickly erased the flames, like they never existed. She then walked to Bonnie who was starting to chant once more and said in a controlled and firm tone, "Bonnie, that's enough."

The witch's eyes widened in understanding, and she whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks "Oh my god, I killed someone."

"No you didn't, don't worry." Sera said calmly, "I'll take care of it."

"He's definitely dead Sera." Caroline murmured, glancing at the burned man on the ground.

"Not for long, I can still bring him back." She replied, and then looked at Kol and Klaus "You two take Bonnie and Caroline to our hut, Elijah and I will be there shortly."

* * *

Kol quickly grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders gently and walked her to the hut. They had been walking for a few minutes until he heard her muffled sobs.

"What the matter Bonnie?" Kol asked concerned.

"The matter is that I killed someone Kol. I lost control and I robbed someone from his loved ones." She replied whimpered.

"Did you _want_ to kill him?" Kol questioned, with a frown on his face.

"Of course I didn't want to kill him Kol." The witch sneered, not pleased that he thought she wanted to kill anyone.

"Accidents happen, the point is that you didn't want to kill him and it was in self defense." He replied with a sigh. "He was about to kill someone you cared about, so don't agonize yourself because it was either him or Caroline."

"I know, and if I had to kill someone to save the one's I love then I would. But what scared me was that I lost control over my magic." She responded, as she looked at her trembling hands. "What if I hurt someone I care about next time?"

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure Sera can help you control your magic. As far as the man goes she said there was still time to save him." He replied, as he grabbed her hands and planted small kisses in them.

"I really hope so." She responded with a small and tired smile.

* * *

Klaus went to Caroline and lifted her up in his arms and heard her whimper.

"Are you okay love?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded with a small smile in response to the use of the pet name, he had just called her.

"Your bleeding, you are most definitely not alright. Why did you run of like that? You could have been killed!" He said in a scolding tone.

He didn't like that she had put herself in danger right in front of him, and even if he did notice that she wasn't exactly normal it didn't mean that she should get herself in to dangerous situations.

"I'm sorry, I just felt like I needed to help whoever was in danger." She whispered, felling ashamed of her behavior, and then asked "Why haven't you even asked what I am?"

"I believe you will tell me when you want me to know." He simply replied.

"I don't think you'll appreciate the truth." She said quietly, and then added in a whisper "I'm a monster."

"No sweetheart, I've seen monsters and you're nothing like them." He replied, completely shocked that a woman like her, full of light, called herself a monster.

A monster was his father, a man that couldn't even love his own children and that did anything to be recognized. It was only a matter of time until he sold his children, by marrying them off with someone that had money and power.

She was nothing like that; she cared about people and always tried to help others even if she put herself in danger, like tonight. She wasn't exactly normal, but to him she was perfect. _If only she could see how amazing she is,_ he thought.

When she didn't reply, he looked down at her to see if she was alright and noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"_Good night love_." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Elijah asked, looking at the four people in the ground. The female and one of the men were unharmed, and both knocked down. The other one was whimpering in pain and seriously hurt with burns in all his body, next to the body of his friend.

"You go check on the one with the burns, while I heal that one." Sera replied, nodding at the dead man.

"Can that even be done?" Elijah asked surprised that the Elemental wanted to revive the dead.

"Yes, I caught his soul just before he died." She answered, and she showed him a red ball of light that she had on her left hand.

"That's his soul? That's how they look like?" He inquired, amazed.

"Yes, but I have to be quick." She responded, with a worried look on her face. "These kind of spells need to be done in the right time or they won't work."

And with that the Elemental got down on her knees, near the dead man, and with a wave over the body with her right hand all of the burns disappeared. Then, carefully she placed the flickering soul on top of the man's heart and pushed it inside his body. After a minute or two, the man gasped for some air with wide eyes.

"What happened to me?" He asked, looking around with a terrified look on his face.

"It's alright." Sera responded as she put her palm on his cheek and said slowly "You went for a walk with your friends, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Now you're going home, you are tired and need some sleep."

The man nodded, and quickly disappeared into the woods. The fire Elemental then went to the others, the female and the two men, and did the same; she healed them and sent them home.

Elijah watched as the scene occurred right in front of him, and was perplexed and the power the Elemental had. She had brought a man back from the dead, healed wounds and erased memories.

"I must say, I'm amazed by your power Seraphina." He said impressed.

"Don't be, power is not everything." She responded, in a very tired voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, finally noticing not only the tired look on her face but also the lack of color of her eyes and hair. She was pale, the once fiery red hair was somewhat blondish and her eyes had lost their greenish color and were now grey.

"Not sure." She mumbled, "I feel more tired than usual."

"It's not normal then?" Elijah asked, now more worried and moved closer to the witch to support her body from falling.

"No…" She whispered, before losing conscience.

Elijah quickly picked her up before she hit the floor and started running to the hut with the witch on his harms.

* * *

***~Present~* - Mikaelson Family Mansion**

Ryuu had been explaining his plan to Elijah for the past hour, and was definitely amused by the surprised and amazed look that the Original was giving him.

"Are you certain that this can be done?" Elijah asked, for the fifth time.

" I've explained for the fifth time that it can be done." Ryuu responded, with a frustrated sigh. "I not sure if you're aware but I'm known has the 'Great Prophet of the East' because I can see the future and I can guarantee that if you help me, I will be able to do it."

"Why can't you do it now?" Elijah asked, calmly but the Elemental could see that the Original was not amused.

"Because it would disrupt the balance, and without balance the world would end." Ryuu responded nonchalantly.

"Very well, we have a deal." Elijah responded, and then added "But I want proof that you won't betray me."

"That's reasonable." The Elemental responded, and then with a flick of his fingers a dagger appeared out of nowhere and he cut his wrist and said loudly.

"_By the honor of the air, by the strength of the wind, I Ryuu Hiroto, declare that I shall not break the deal I have done with Elijah Mikaelson in the price of my blood and my power."_

With that said, a strong wind appeared out of nowhere and was felt in the entire house.

"I have now made an oath of blood to you; if I ever break our deal you have the power to kill me, and choose the descended that will receive my element. Is that enough proof?" Ryuu asked the Original.

"Yes, thank you for that." Elijah replied with a small smile, the Elemental was trustworthy and like him very honorable. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to keep an eye on your siblings, especially Rebekah." Ryuu responded, and then added, "Also, to make sure that the Salvatore's don't do anything stupid and to tame Miss Katerina Petrova."

"The first two I can do, but tame _Katerina_ is something not even God could do." Elijah replied, looking sharply at the Elemental.

"Ahh, but I believe you are the man for the job." Ryuu replied, with a grin "You see, today Katherine went to try and make a deal with Klaus but it didn't prevail. So, she soon will go play to another team that does not help my interests and now it doesn't help yours either."

"I see, but why don't you stop this other team if it might ruin your plans?" Elijah asked, curious.

"For some unknown reason, my magic doesn't work on him." Ryuu answered in a growl.

"I could kill him for you, it wouldn't be a problem." Elijah responded with a shrug.

"No, he will have his uses, but I need you to keep an eye on him as well." Ryuu replied, "He's name's Shane. Your siblings know him."

"Very well." Elijah said, and the added "But I still cannot do miracles with Katerina."

"I already know you will do it, don't stress about it. Go with the flow." Ryuu replied, with a huge smile on his face and then added, before disappearing into thin air, "You're siblings are about to arrive and I have to go check on my sister, I'll see you soon.

"See you." Elijah murmured.

* * *

**-Cairo, Egipt**-

Nereus was pacing around his house, his favorite property, which was situated right next to the Nile River. It was a small house, nothing compared to the mansions he had around the world but it was still his favorite house.

He loved the Nile River, it had the most perfect water and most importantly it was situated in a hot country so during the nine centuries he had spent with Sera this house was their home, it had both water and fire.

But now, hating the happy memories he only came here when he was sad, or angry or remorseful about something. Today was the latest; he was remorseful about what he did, especially because he could have hurt her and her friends.

_Damned Ryuu, _he thought as he remembered what had happened a few hours ago.

_He was in his apartment, in New York, playing guitar and writing some songs in hopes of forgetting that wonderful and dammed kiss he had shared with her when he felt a presence, he knew and feared, right behind him._

"_What do you want Ryuu?" He growled, making it known that he did not like the air Elemental in his house._

"_You owe me a favor, and I came to collect it." Ryuu responded, amused by the hate he was receiving._

"_What the fuck could I possibly owe you?" Nereus inquired, completely surprised by the statement._

"_Well, last time I only tortured you so you owe me your life." The air Elemental responded with a shrug. "So shut up and listen to what you have to do."_

"_You're really funny, you should probably write jokes because me owning you my life is probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Nereus replied, laughing._

"_I'm not laughing kid, so listen and listen well." Ryuu responded harshly, "In a hour or so, you'll go back to the past and you'll use your magnificent abilities to make three men lustful toward the woman that is with them, and make sure you rise her fear. These four people will be outside the hut that Sera is on, so you will find them easily and also you will rise the protective emotions of the blonde vampire that is with my sister. Understood?"_

"_Whatever." Nereus replied, "But it's better that you disappear from my sight, I'm tired of looking at you."_

"_I don't appreciate looking at you either, don't forget our deal." Ryuu responded, and started walking towards the door._

"_Bye fucker." Nereus whispered._

"_Ahh, I almost forgot." Ryuu said, turning back to look at Nereus. "You better keep those lips to yourself, because if they touch my sister again I'll cut them off, put them in a jar and throw them in a volcano."_

Nereus gulped again, as he replayed that memory in his mind. His relationship with Ryuu wasn't the best, and he knew that the bastard was a real psycho. When he broke up with Sera, Ryuu kidnapped him and tortured him for a few months until he got bored. He did love his sister, but he had a tendency to take things a little too far.

When he told him what he needed to do, he did it. He used his ability and manipulated the emotions of the humans and of the blonde vampire but he had to know what Ryuu was up to, so he decided that it was time to go and see Sera.

* * *

**~*10****th** **Century~***

When Elijah entered the hut with Sera passed out on his arms, both of his brothers and Bonnie got up and ran to his side.

"What happened to her?" Bonnie asked, looking at Elijah with wide eyes.

"I don't know. She brought back the man from the dead, healed all the others and then sent them home with no memories of what had happened and after that she lost all color in her face and passed out." Elijah responded.

"What do we do?" Kol asked, concerned for the well being of the Elemental.

"I don't know." Bonnie responded, "Sera is the one that always had the answers."

"That not true." A male voice replied, coming from the door that had been left opened.

"Who are you?" Klaus growled as he grabbed his sword.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to harm anyone." The stranger replied with a sigh. "My name is Ryuu, and I've come to aid my sister."

"You're the wind Elemental?" Bonnie asked, giving the Asian man a look. He was a young adult and looked like he was twenty or so years old, Sera had been right because he did look good for an old guy. His haircut was somewhat like Justin Bieber's, since his bangs covered the right side of his face, and both his hair and eyes were has black as the night.

"Yes, and my sister needs my help soon or she will run out of magic and die." Ryuu replied, in a serious tone.

"Hurry up then!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Ryuu quickly entered the house, and took Sera of Elijah's arms. He carefully laid her on the ground and put her head on his lap. He toke a good look at her, and noticed that her hair had lost almost every shade of red that it had and was now mostly golden.

"Her hair is almost completely blonde, this is really bad." He mumbled, and then looked at the others, that were gazing at the Elemental on the floor. "What color were her eyes? Did any of you see?"

"They were grey." Elijah responded. "Almost white."

"Has she been using magic these past few days?" Ryuu asked, gazing at his sister. She wasn't supposed to been in this state, he had presumed that she knew she shouldn't use magic.

"Yes, she made our dresses and also bounded a circle last night." Bonnie replied.

"I see." He whispered. He then put both of his hands on her forehead and started to chant. Slowly, the colors returned to Sera and her hair was once more as red as blood and her eyes and green as emeralds.

She gently opened her eyes and when she noticed her brother gazing down her, she gulped. "Hey bro, are you mad?" She questioned, while giving him an innocent smile.

"Well, not that you came to the past but because you almost died." Ryuu responded, glaring at his sister. They weren't brother and sister by blood, but their elements were connected and the first Elementals of fire and air where twins so that connection was passed down.

"I didn't know something like that would happen, Sorry." She whispered.

"How could you not know?" He asked, looking at her with shock on his face. "You came to the past from Nereus portal, a water portal; do you think fire energy could pass through his portal?"

"I might have forgotten that, it's been a long time since I studied the rules of the elements." She sighed, and then added with a smile "I promise, no more magic for me."

"Good, now get up. Your friends are worried." Ryuu responded, as he gave his sister a kiss on the forehead.

Bonnie squealed, as she saw Sera get up from the floor completely fine and with normal colors. "Thank god you are ok Sera." Bonnie said, as she gave the Elemental a hug.

"I'm fine, where's Caroline?" The fire witch asked, looking around.

"She's sleeping, inside." Niklaus responded and nodded to the extra division the hut had.

"I'll go help her out, she needs to feed." Sera said, looking at Bonnie who gave her a nod.

* * *

Sera entered the small room, which was mostly used for the children of the couples that were friends with Mikael and Esther, and saw a sleeping Caroline with blood all over her dress.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Sera said, quietly, "Or do you want me to go call Niklaus to give you a kiss, and awaken you?"

In that same second, Caroline's eyes opened and she got up. "Don't you dare do that , Sera!"

"Chill, it was just a suggestion." Sera responded, and then added as she put her wrist up. "You need to feed, and bunnies will just keep you weak. So here you go."

"I don't want to feed from you Sera." Caroline responded, with wide eyes.

"Relax kiddo, I'm an Elemental I'll heal it quickly with magic. Plus, Elemental blood has some awesome properties, and just a bit will heal you up and take away your hunger." Sera replied, putting her wrist closer to Caroline mouth.

Caroline looked carefully at Sera and was amazed that the Elemental had no fear or disgust in her face, just acceptance. So, the young vampire slowly nodded, and bit into the witch's wrist. The blood quickly reached her gums, and she was completely amazed by its taste and power.

It tasted sweet and salty at the same time, and it was so hot that it burned her tongue. She felt her wounds disappear in a matter of seconds, and it was like she had slept for a century, she was full of energy. She stopped drinking, licked her lips and noticed that she was dizzy.

"Don't worry, the dizziness stops quickly but you better go for a run or something. My blood is like an aphrodisiac so you better run or kidnap Klaus and do the deed in a cave." Sera said, grinning.

The world finally stopped spinning, and the vampire replied "That runs sounds good, but I'll admit that kidnapping Klaus sounds much better."

"Then why not do it?" Sera asked, hopping that the vampire realized how awesome that would be.

"Cause I may be a bit drunk, from your blood, but I haven't gone that crazy just yet." Caroline answered, with a sigh.

"Then I shall pray for just tonight that you indeed be crazy." Sera said, totally annoyed.

"It's never going to happen." Caroline replied, with a smile on her lips.

"Well I have eternity, and so do you and Klaus." Sera said grinning, before she left the room "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

Sera closed the door, and Caroline let out a frustrated sigh. She had to change her dress because it was full of blood and she looked like a murder victim. She left the small room, saw the bunch of people that were in the hut and noticed that she did not know the asian guy that was talking to Bonnie.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked, before anyone noticed her presence in the room.

"I'm Ryuu, nice to meet you Caroline." The air Elemental greeted, with a grin on his face.

"The prophet guy, huh? Why are you here?" Caroline asked, as she went to search for a clean dress.

"My sister was hurt and she needed my help." The Elemental replied.

"You were hurt Sera?" Caroline asked, worried.

"It's nothing. I just overused my powers bringing that guy back from the dead and healing the others, no biggie." Sera replied with a shrug.

"That's not true Sera, you almost died!" Bonnie exclaimed, not liking that the Elemental didn't take what just happened seriously.

"I just passed out." Sera replied with a sigh. "I'm not that easy to kill."

"I see." Caroline answered, with a guilty look on her face.

"Caroline are you alright?" Niklaus asked, has he noticed her all the blood on her dress and the pained looked on her face.

"Yes, I'm alright now." She replied. "Sorry about you having to carry me, I'm heavy."

"No such thing, you are not heavy at all." He replied, giving her a smile that showed his dimples in all its glory. "But are you sure you're alright?"

She ended up losing her breath, looking at him. Sera's blood was some powerful shit.

"I have… to go now." She mumbled, and then she entered the room where she had been before and switched her dress and quickly got out of the hut by the window and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Caroline had been running for hours and yet no matter how she hard tired she still had energy to continue and just couldn't stop. She had hunted a few deer and some bunnies but other than that she just ran.

She felt free, running around without a goal. She loved the feeling of the wind in her neck, and the breeze touching her skin. After a while, she decided to stop at the waterfall that she knew as The Falls. It was amazing that she recognized something from her daily life, a thousand years in the past.

She laid on a huge rock, and gazed at the stars for a while. She recapped what had happened that day. In the morning they had set Tatia's hair on fire, and had spent the rest of the day with Ayana. Then, she had felt the need to help whoever was in danger and had almost gotten, not only herself killed, but also Bonnie and Sera.

Bonnie had lost control and killed someone and Caroline knew that her friend would blame herself for his death and for causing Sera to overuse her magic.

But the truth was, she was weak and she couldn't even beat three human guys up and because of that her best friend had lost control and killed someone, and her other friend had almost died making sure that nobody died or got hurt.

She felt like Elena, and she hated it. She didn't like being the one that put others in danger for her safety, she wanted to be able to kick ass and be independent.

In the mist of her thought she didn't notice that someone was right behind her, until he spoke. "I could help you, if you want."

She jumped, literally, in surprise. "Ryuu, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, it was never my intention." He replied, with a smile.

"So tell me what do you want." She demanded, and then added "I know you can see the future and that means you already know what's going to happen. So why don't you just tell me and save us both some time."

"Smart." He said, as he nodded in approval. "If only everyone had said that to me when I met them, I could have saved quite an amount of time."

"Start talking." She replied, giving him a glare.

"I'm going to ask if you want my help, and you're going to ask what I could possibly help you with. Then I'm going to tell you that I could teach you how to survive as a vampire and help you kick ass. After that, you're going to say that you don't have time to be taught and I'll tell you I'm an awesome Elemental that can bend time to my will." He replied, with a smile.

"I see, so you want to teach me but there's gotta be a price right?" She asked, eyeing the Elemental with caution.

"The only thing I ask of you is that after I teach you everything I know you have to protect my sister while you are with her." He answered, in a serious tone.

"You didn't even need to ask, she's my friend and I will protect her whenever I can." Caroline replied, with conviction.

"So do we have a deal?" Ryuu asked, with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, but how long will this training take?" She asked, still not completely sure.

In response, Ryuu extended his right hand with the palm facing up and said a few words she didn't understand. In a second, a glowing glass sphere appeared on his hand. "This is a glass dimensional sphere, this particular one belongs to me and it's called 'Ventus'."

"So you have a glowing sphere, what about it?" Caroline asked, looking at the Elemental like he was crazy.

"Inside the sphere there's another dimension, which is entirely controlled by me. All of the Elementals have one; it's our true homes and the place in which we train our descendants before they receive our power. Time is completely stopped inside, and one week inside 'Ventus' is equal to a minute here." Ryuu explained, while gazing at his sphere.

"So four minutes is like a month?" Caroline asked, gazing at the magical object.

"Exactly, which leaves me to my question. Would you be willing to give it a go?" Ryuu asked, eyeing the young vampire. Everything depended on her; she was the key for everything.

"Alright, but you better be a good teacher and teach me how to kick some serious ass." She replied with a grin. This guy was probably the oldest dude on earth, and he was going to teach her. She refused to end up like Elena, she didn't need Knights to protect her because she would be a damned Knight herself, or a ninja or a samurai or something, since Ryuu was from the East.

"Don't worry, I'm a good teacher." He said, as he whispered something to the sphere, and then added, "Just call me Sensei."

And has Caroline was about to respond, the sphere started glowing and the last thing she saw before being swallowed by the shining light was the devilish grin on Ryuu face.

_I really hope I don't regret this, _she thought and took a pivotal step forward.

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter is basically an all Caroline/Ryuu. It will be a short view of the things he will teach her and how she comes to terms with her vampiric abilities. ****And I say short because time inside ****_Ventus _****is different, and I couldn't possibly write all that.**

**Also, I have to plea that you don't hate Ryuu because of his ****mysterious ways. He's really old, he has a ****_lot _****of ****baggage and even if he can see the future it doesn't mean he can see everything.**

**Please tell me you thoughts about this chapter, review!**


	10. Seven Teachings

**A/N: Here it is, sorry it took me a week to update but this chapter is quite large.**

**Special thanks to klarolinedrabbles for the help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 10: _Seven Teachings_

She had her eyes closed, not sure if she should finally open them or just ignore the feeling that she was no longer in the 10th century.

"Stop being infuriating and open your eyes or I'm going to punch you!" Ryuu exclaimed, quite annoyed.

She groaned but carefully opened her eyes and noticed a gigantic mansion in front of her and a forest surrounding it. It was a tall building, which made her shutter in fear since it looked exactly like a haunted mansion. The walls were made of stone which was remarkable, but what surprised her most were the windows that were painted with images of dragons and other mystical creatures. She then glanced at Ryuu, with an are-you-kidding-me look that he responded with a smirk.

"Impressed?" He inquired, amused by her shocked look.

"Do you live with ghosts?" Caroline asked, ignoring his previous question. She was a vampire and part of the supernatural community, but she refused to cohabitate with ghosts or poltergeisters. She had seen her share of ghosts in the collection of "_Paranormal Activity_" movies that Damon had given her for her birthday last year.

"Is the little vampire scared?" Ryuu joked, and then added in a serious tone. "You came with me to learn how to take care of yourself and if a couple of ghosts are enough to make you run for your life, then you shouldn't have come." The wind Elemental then turned around, and entered the mansion.

Caroline stared as he entered the house, and when he was out of sight she let out a frustrated sigh. "You can do this Caroline, there probably aren't any ghosts in that freaky looking mansion because ghost's don't exist." She told herself, as she started walking to the entrance of the house and ignored the little voice in her mind that told her that this was another dimension, so maybe ghosts did exist here. Caroline swallowed the thought and prayed her assumption was wrong.

She pushed the front door only to reveal the most gigantic and absolutely beautiful staircase she had ever seen, it was just like the _Titanic_ staircase. She also noticed the paintings and statues that decorated the room, and glanced at Ryuu who was leaning against a wall near the stairs.

"Where the hell did you get this house?" She inquired with a slight frown.

"I'm glad you approve." He replied with a smirk. "There are a few things you have to know, by the way. Time is completely stopped so you won't be hungry or tired, but there are rooms upstairs in case you want to take naps or something." Ryuu continued in a nonchalant tone. "I'm going to get things ready for you to start learning so in the meanwhile you can go explore but don't go into the forest, and I'll ease your mind, there are no ghosts."

"Why can't I go into the forest?" Caroline asked, intrigued. "And what exactly are you going to teach me?"

"Only go there if you want to get murdered." The wind Elemental replied in a serious tone. "I'm going to teach you seven things, if you can learn them all nothing can take you down." He answered then walked out of the room.

* * *

Exploring really was her thing and a somewhat ancient mansion with so many hidden secrets sounded really appealing. She felt just like _Harry Potter_ when he first entered the _Chamber of Secrets_, minus the gigantic snake of course.

She had seen four rooms, all identical and each room had a personal bathroom, and everything was perfectly clean. She was getting bored of exploring when she entered a room that wasn't like the others, it was completely red. The walls and the floor were red, and every set of décor had the same color. Caroline carefully explored everything and was surprised when she opened the wardrobe and found herself almost lost.

There were dresses of almost every time period and cultures, most in the shade of red and that's when it hit her. There was only one female that had a thing for red, old and with the capability of being in this mansion. Seraphina Albus, the fire Elemental and Ryuu's sister.

That explained why the bedroom had so much red that looked like a murder scene, and why she had the most amazing wardrobe ever. _She's got to let me borrow one of these outfits for one of the decade dances, _Caroline thought as she noticed the 19thcentury corsets.

She continued exploring Sera's wardrobe until she got into the shoe section, which amazed her to no end. Some of them were old like the shoes she was wearing from the 10th century but Sera also had some recent pairs, from the present, and Caroline felt like trying them all on. She looked through every drawer, and was more than surprised when instead of finding leather boots she found a collection of books with leather covers, each with roman numerals.

She picked up the first one, and carefully opened the first page and read out lout:

"_**The journal of a crazy fire witch and how she grew to love her mortal enemy.**_

_If you are my brother then be warned that I will fry your ass if you read this._

_If you are me, than re-read all the bullshit you have been through._

_If you are someone else, please do read but put to good use the knowledge you will learn._

-_S.A"_

She wasn't Ryuu so Sera had said she could read it, and she was kind of interested to know how Sera and Nereus even got into a relationship in the first place. So she decided that reading it would better than doing nothing, but as she was about to turn into the next page she heard Ryuu calling her from downstairs.

"Caroline come here, we have work to do!" Ryuu called, loudly.

She closed the journal and put it in its place, telling herself that she would read them all without a doubt.

* * *

**Lesson number 1- _Strength_**

"So what is this about?" Caroline asked, as she looked at the arm and leg weights in the floor of the workout room.

"As I said before, I'm going to teach." Ryuu responded, in full teacher mode. "First lesson is strength."

"I see, but what do female arm and leg weights have to do with anything?" She inquired, nodding at the tools in the floor.

"Before that, you have to read this book I found in the library." He responded grinning as he handed her a book entitled "_Weight lifting for dummies."_

"Are you joking?" Caroline asked, with a deep frown on her face.

"No." He answered. "You can do this with or without reading the book, it's your choice."

"I don't need this stupid book!" The vampire exclaimed, as she threw the book aside. "Now hurry up, and let's do this."

"Very well, do as you please." The prophet responded with a devilish grin on his face. "There's rule to this lesson- you can only take the weights off when your body can control them completely."

"That won't be that hard, I'm a vampire after all." The blonde replied, as she put the weights on.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking amused and Caroline nodded. "Very well, don't forget that this was your choice." In that same moment he snapped his fingers, and Caroline was pinned to the ground.

"What the hell is this?" She groaned, as she tried to get up but with no success.

"You really should have read that book, now it's much more complicated for you." Ryuu said, with a sigh. "You see those are not normal weights and your vampire strength will be of no help."

"Shut up and take these things off of me!" Caroline hissed, glaring at the Elemental.

"Tsk, tsk, you're forgetting the rules." He replied smirking. "Control them, and then you can take them off."

" You've got to be kidding me!" She growled, annoyed.

"I never said this would be easy." Ryuu said, as he left the room. "Good luck darling."

Caroline continued trying to get out of the weights but they didn't even budge, so she decided she had to control them but she had no idea how. First, she tried to use all her strength in one weight, but that didn't work. Then, she tried to drag herself to the book she had thrown aside before but she didn't budge and in the end she didn't have any more ideas.

She was bound to the floor for a long time, until she didn't feel her arms and all she did feel were her muscles flickering and that's when it hit her. How could she possibly get stronger and get up if her vampire strength couldn't help her? And what could have been written in that book that could be useful? The answer to both questions was her muscles. Vampires got stronger with time, as their muscles grew more adaptable with the strength they used. Caroline had also read a few books about weight lifting, when she was human and wanted to lose her belly fat, and most of them had techniques to strengthen the muscles.

So that's what she did, for some unknown time she strengthen her muscles and by the time she finally could move her whole body was sore. Getting up on her feet was another challenge, but the moment she got on her feet and walked a few steps both the weights on her legs and arms fell to the ground.

Caroline started laughing loudly, and fell to the floor with a huge smile and a look of pride on her face because she had beaten that damned painfully challenge.

"I did it!" She exclaimed loudly, rolling in the floor. "I freaking did it!"

"Indeed you have, I thought it would take you more time but I'm impressed." Ryuu said from behind her.

"YOU!" She growled loudly, as she moved at vampire speed and punched him in the face and, to her surprise; he went flying through the wall and ended up in the other room. "Wow." Caroline gasped, as she glanced at her fist.

"It seems you have learned well." Ryuu replied calmly, as he got up from the floor with a hand on his cheek. "Go take a bath and maybe take a nap, so that we can go on to the next lesson."

"Sorry about that." Caroline apologized, nodding at the broken wall. "Do you think Sera would mind if I stayed in her room?"

"No problem, a bit of magic and it will be right on its place." Ryuu replied, waving his hand at the wall that was perfectly fine in the next second. "I don't think she would mind and after you have taken your nap come by the library; there are a few books you should read before you're next lesson."

"I'll be there; and I'll read all the books you tell me to read." Caroline said quickly, not reading that damned book had only caused her pain.

"It seems you have learnt you're lesson. You know Caroline power does not come from strength only; it comes from knowledge as well. If you acquire both, you can take on the world." Ryuu replied, and then turned around and left.

* * *

**Lesson number 2- _Speed_**

After taking a so long needed shower and a nap Caroline headed to the library which was easy to find, since it was the largest room in the entire mansion. It was in the south part of the house, downstairs near the garden and the greenhouse. She hadn't explored everything, but the mansion seemed to have everything. When she entered the library, which was at least as gigantic as the library of the congress, she found Ryuu seated at a desk writing in a leather book, just like Sera's journals.

"So what do you want me to read?" Caroline asked, in a nonchalant tone.

"The books that are on that table." He replied, pointing to a table near the corner full of books.

"All of them?" She inquired, astonished.

"Yes, get to work then." The prophet responded with a nod, and then continued writing in his book.

One of the things she didn't like about this dimension was the lack of time, literally. She did things without knowing how much time it took, but on the other side she had time to do everything she wanted. She read the twenty-nine books, and in the end she had no idea what the next lesson was about. Caroline had read a few books about running, other's about how to deflect and divert movement objects and even a few about body language and psychology.

"If you have read them, let's go." Ryuu said, as he started to walk out of the library.

Caroline followed him and was not surprised to be, once more in the workout room.

"What is this lesson about, _sensei?_" She asked looking around the room she knew she was going to have nightmares about.

"Speed and this lesson has two parts." The wind Elemental replied. "First part is the running machine; you have to match its speed until you do it naturally. The second part will be divert the objects that will be thrown at you, and let me warn you that they will be fast."

"Gotcha, let's do this." Caroline replied as she turned on the running machine and was surprised by its speed, she couldn't even see the rubber mat moving. " You've gotta make it difficult don't you?" She inquired, giving the Elemental a nasty look.

"Of course, good luck with the first part." He replied, just before disappearing once more.

The first tries were complete failures; she fell on her butt at least a hundred times. After remembering what she read about running, she focused on her ankles and after a few more failures she started to get the hang of it. After she had lost the feeling in both legs she noticed she was running naturally, like Ryuu had told her, and that she wasn't even feeling tired or without a breath. A smile appeared in her face as she turned off the machine, and sat in the floor.

"Good job, are you ready for the next part or do you want to rest?" Ryuu asked, as he entered the room.

"I'm not tired, let's get it over with." Caroline replied, with a warm smile.

"Your wish is my command, come with me." The wind Elemental said, as he started walking outside the mansion. Caroline followed him, until he stopped in a clear space near the garden.

"What now?" She inquired, as she saw nothing around them that could be part of the lesson.

"This exercise will be important not only for our next lesson but also if someone is trying to hit you with arrows, bullets or any kind of projectiles, understood?" Ryuu asked in a grave tone.

"Yes, and believe me when I say that I really need to learn to avoid being hit with bullets and arrows." Caroline replied, nodding in gratitude.

"You have already improved your speed but you need to control it and know how to use it so you'll have to try and not be hit by my wind." He said, as small balls of compressed air appeared floating above his head. "And if you are hit, then let me warn you that it will hurt."

"With you, nothing is easy." She groaned, as she prepared herself.

Right after that, the compressed air balls started appearing out of nowhere and flying in her direction. She was much faster, but in the beginning she got hit a few times since her body and her mind weren't on the same place. After a few bruises and a few cuts, her body and mind started working as one and she no longer stumbled and she no longer fell. She had no idea that she could be so fast, and after sometime of perfectly avoiding being hit Ryuu made she air balls disappear and gave her a warm smile. "That wasn't so horrible was it?"

"It would have been better if those damned things didn't hurt so much." Caroline groaned, as she checked for bruises.

"Then you wouldn't have been so alert, if you feel the danger then you try your best." He responded still smiling. "Go take a bath, and then come to the library."

"What, no nap?" Caroline inquired, sulking.

"You don't need to sleep, so move along." Ryuu replied, with a frown before disappearing somewhere.

Caroline didn't even need to follow him to know that he was going to the library, where he spent most of his time writing on his ledger book. She still hadn't had time to read more of Sera's journal, but she had decided that she wanted to complete the lessons first and then read the books. She felt different, much stronger and faster and she had no idea how different she was going to be when the lessons were finished but she knew she was going home completely different, as a new person, a new Caroline, a new vampire.

* * *

**Lesson number 3- _Senses_**

"You said that nothing is ever easy with me, but luckily for you the next lesson is far less painful and much easier." Ryuu said, as she entered the library.

"Am I supposed to believe that or something?" Caroline replied, glaring at him. She was full of bruises and cuts from the previous lesson and since time is frozen she didn't heal.

"Yes, you are. This lesson is about senses, and there's not much one can do to sharpen the senses of a vampire." The Elemental replied with a sigh. "In this lesson I will cover your eyes with magic, making you blind, and the spell will only break itself when you can focus your senses without thinking about it."

"I knew I couldn't trust you, can't you just blindfold me?" She asked loudly, not pleased with a fact of being blind.

"With the spell you'll be motivated. Enough complaining, let's begin." Ryuu responded, as he waved his hand in front of Caroline taking her sight. "Remember that hearing, touch and smell are the only things you can count on."

"Whatever!" Caroline snapped, as she tried to find her way out of the library.

At first she fell, she stumbled, she went against walls and doors and most of the time she had no idea where she was. After a while she got used to the darkness and started to recognize rooms by smell and touch. She thought she almost had it when Ryuu decided to teach her other things, which annoyed the hell out of her.

"You look like a ghost." Ryuu said as he saw her trying to find her way to her room.

"What ?!" Caroline exclaimed loudly, as she started touching her face.

"God you still have so much to learn." He replied with a sigh. "Even if you are shocked, don't let others know about it. Learn to control your expressions and your body language because you're enemies will use it against you."

"That's stupid, I don't have enemies." Caroline replied, trying to glare at where she thought he was, and failing miserably.

"Why do you think people keep dying because of you dear friend Elena? Because she can't control herself and is as readable as a damned book." The wind Elemental said in a steady tone. "Control your emotions; control you're expressions and movements and only be yourself when you know you can trust the other person. Learn to be a mirror, only show them what you want them to see. Now come with me, I'm going to teach you useful things. How about reading the future?"

From then on he taught her how to speak Japanese, Korean and Greek and promised that after she got her vision back he would teach her how to write as well. He taught her how to read the future in bones, in the stars and even in tarot, although she couldn't believe any of it was actually true.

Ryuu told her stories about the things he had seen, read books to her about everything from science to poetry and in the mist of things she had even forgotten she was blind, that is until her sight returned.

"It's back, I can see again sensei." Caroline said, as she hugged him. He had convinced her to call him sensei, and she had gotten quite accustomed to it.

"Job well done, now we can get to the more exciting lessons." Ryuu replied, grinning.

* * *

**Lesson number 4-_Hand-to-Hand Combat_**

"Get your ass out of bed!" Ryuu said loudly as he kicked open the door of Sera's room, now Caroline's room.

"Let me take a damn nap!" Caroline groaned, as she turned to the other side and hugged her pillow.

"It's time for lesson number four lass, so move it." He screamed in her ear.

She threw the pillow at him, hitting his face, and quickly got out of bed with a huge headache. Her hearing was much stronger these days, but loud noises hurt much more now.

"What's this lesson about?" The blonde asked, as she put a pair of boots on.

"Today's lesson is about Hand-to-hand combat." The Elemental replied with a grin.

"Who am I supposed to fight?" Caroline inquired, as she went into the wardrobe to find a jacket.

"Me, of course." Ryuu replied with a frown.

"Sera told me that Elementals are physically as weak as humans." She said, as she crossed her arms and looked her him waiting for confirmation that she was right.

"Well I'm not any Elemental dear, I'm the oldest and with my status comes power and responsibilities." He chuckle, amused by the frown that appeared in her face. "I'm as strong as a vampire with two thousand years of age would be."

"Awesome, a lesson in which I'm going to get my ass kicked." Caroline replied sighing, as she followed him outside to the clearing were they and previously trained her speed.

At first they trained without rules or techniques, which lead to Caroline ending in the floor a few times. Ryuu decided to teach her grappling techniques first which lead to him teaching her how to throw, joint lock, and choke the opponent with Aikido and Judo and then he taught her striking techniques like Wing Chun and Boxing for punching and Taekwondo for kicking. After she had learning how to kick, punch and throw he taught her a few more fighting styles like Krav Magá and Muay Thai.

"I think it's time to see what you have learned." Ryuu informed her, after he had taught her many of his fighting styles.

"There's no way I can beat you." Caroline replied with a sigh.

"This time I will not hold back, and if you can land a hit you will have passed." He said, with a warm smile.

"You were holding back? Damn, I'm dead then." She said, as she felt her bruises hurt. She was covered with them, although only the recent ones hurt. She knew she couldn't win against him.

"Let's start." Ryuu responded, just before he moved to strike her down.

She quickly blocked his attack only to be surprised by his speed and technique when he attacked once more, this time landing a hit on her right shoulder. Ignoring the pain she quickly evaded the next attack, grabbed Ryuu fist and used it to throw him of his feet to the ground but as she was about to strike him and win, he grabbed her foot and pulled her also to the ground. He grabbed her, and pinned her to the ground with an armlock that she countered as she grabbed sand from the ground and threw it in his face, blocking his view. Having the opportunity she landed a punch in his right cheek, something that she wanted to do for a while, and completed the exercise.

"You did an amazing use of the things around you." Ryuu said, as he cleaned his eyes.

"Street fighting is kind of cool." Caroline replied grinning, as she saw the mark on his cheek.

"Yes it is. The next lesson will be our last fighting lesson, but it will also be the best." He told her, with a devilish grin. "We're going to war."

* * *

**Lesson number 5- _Weaponry_**

"Let me show you my collection." Ryuu proclaimed, as he guided Caroline into the room where he kept his collections, in the underground part of his mansion.

"What the hell is this?" Caroline asked, as she noticed weapons and various torture devices around the room.

"Let's say I have a thing for torture." He replied, as he glanced at his possessions. "I could teach you, but I don't believe you appreciate it."

"Definitely not my thing, and even though I hope you never tortured anyone here the smell of dried blood tells me otherwise." The blonde replied, as she wrinkled her nose.

"It must be Nereus blood; I didn't clean it because it reminds me of him bleeding to death in my Iron maiden." Ryuu said laughing.

"You tortured the water dude?" She inquired, surprised and somewhat shocked.

"Of course, he hurt my baby sister." The wind Elemental responded, not understanding her shocked look. "If some idiot hurts you I promise I'll torture him too, after all you're my student."

"Whatever." Caroline replied, rolling her eyes. "What is this lesson about anyway?"

"Weapons. Have you ever handled weapons in a fight?"

"Stakes, and I know how to shoot a gun since my mom is a sheriff." She informed him.

"Good, how about axes, bows and swords?" The Elemental asked, as he picked up a sword.

"Nobody uses them anymore, so no." Caroline responded.

"Good, let's begin then." He said, as he threw her a sword.

They danced for a while, sword against sword and Caroline held her ground. After all the training she had had, he reflexes and movements were coordinated and she quickly figured how to use the sword like the extension of her arm.

After that came the other weapons- axes, bows, daggers, staffs and even shurikens.

"I believe you have learned how to fight with weapons." Ryuu said, after fighting her once again.

"Aren't you going to test me, and give me more bruises?" Caroline inquired, surprised.

"No, you have already landed a few hits on me. You seem more adequate with weapons than with hand-to-hand combat." He informed her, as he healed the small cuts he had on his arm.

"I kind of feel like Buffy dealing with swords and axes, I think it brings out my inner warrior." Caroline replied, giggling.

"Well good for you." Ryuu replied with a smile.

* * *

**Lesson number 6- _Feeding_**

"I don't feed off of humans." Caroline informed him, once again.

"I don't understand why you don't. Don't you understand that you're hurting more people than you are helping with that diet of yours?" Ryuu asked, astonished.

"I'm sorry to inform you but getting bitten is pretty painful, I don't want to hurt people." The vampire insisted.

"Do you know why blood banks exist? It's because when people have accidents they need blood transfusions and by snacking on bagged blood you're putting others at risk. Each bag you drink could have saved someone, while if you drink from the source you can erase their memories, compel them to do something enjoyable and even heal them!" The Elemental explained.

"I know, do you think I'm stupid? Of course I know all that, I just don't want to hurt anybody." Caroline murmured, as her hand went up to her neck, where Damon had bitten her when she was still human.

"What if you're bite didn't hurt anymore? What if it only gave pleasure?" Ryuu asked her, as his smile turned into a grin.

"If that was possible, it would be amazing." She whispered, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"I can do it, I can make you're bite pleasurable when you don't want to hurt the one you bite." The Elemental informed her. "After we go back, I'll do it. But you have to promise me, that at least in the past you'll feed on humans because if not you won't be able to protect my sister."

"I promise, if you can do that then I'd say we have a deal." Caroline nodded in agreement, she didn't want to be weak and she had to protect both Bonnie and Sera.

"Good, there's only one lesson left then." Ryuu said with a smile. "In Sera's wardrobe, I believe there's one of her old bags made of leather, it should be able to exist in the tenth century. Choose some of her dresses from the same decade and whatever you want to take you."

"What if what I want to take with me isn't from the tenth century?" Caroline asked, thinking of the journals she wanted to read.

"As long as you don't let anyone but you, my sister or the other witch see them, you can take anything. I'm placing a spell on the objects." The Elemental replied with a grin.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked, confused. "We still have a lesson left."

"We're going to the jungle."

* * *

**Lesson number 7-** _**Surviving**_

Caroline was in front of the mansion, dressed in an old 10th century dress and with a backpack made of ledger on her back. Ryuu had told her to wait for him while we went to get a few things. He had already spelled her backpack, so all the items would be protected from the time laws. She only carried the six journals and two old dresses, and it was more than enough.

"Are you ready?" Ryuu asked, as walked up to her.

"Yes, but you haven't told me what's going on." Caroline replied, as she gave him a glare.

"Answer a few questions for me will you?" He asked, as he gave her a warm smile.

"Sure, shoot." She replied, nodding in agreement.

"You're fighting in a hand-to-hand combat and you throw your opponent to the ground. What do you do then?" The Elemental inquired.

"I kick him a few times to make sure he's down." The blonde responded.

"What do you do if someone tortures you?" He asked, fully knowing that she had been tortured a few times.

"If I have no way of escaping I either scream or I don't, depending how crazy the torturer is. If I can escape I get the hell out and find some food, after I'm healed I return make them pay for having the sweet idea of torturing me."

"What is the weapon that you have always ready to attack?" He asked, flashing a smile.

"My fangs." Caroline replied, giving him a smile that showed her set of fangs.

"What do you need to have before doing anything?" Ryuu asked.

"A plan, and a backup plan and backup for my backup since you have to always predict the unpredictable." The vampire responded.

"What is the most important thing in a fight or a war?" The Elemental inquired, knowing she wouldn't get it wrong.

"Timing, if I calculate my opponents movements and think ahead I can use his attacks against himself." She responded with a grin.

"I think you're more than ready." Ryuu said, as he grabbed his glass sphere.

"We're going back? What about the last lesson?" Caroline asked, noticing the sphere.

"The last lesson is something that you have to learn yourself, I've given you the meanings but only you can pass or fail it and it's something you cannot do without time so I'm taking you home." He informed her.

"Home, but not the present I presume. And what is this last lesson that only I can pass?" Caroline asked.

"Surviving." Ryuu replied, as the sphere started to glow once more and swallowed them into the light.

_Here we go again, _she thought as she disappeared into the glowing white light.

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter we have Caroline back with Bonnie and Sera, and they'll have a visit from Nereus. Also, in the present, Elena is going to talk with Sheriff Forbes about the hereabouts of Caroline and Bonnie, Katherine is going to make a visit to professor creepy and Elijah is going to meet up with his siblings.**

**Any questions, please do ask and I'll update soon.**

**Don't forget to review darlings :)**


	11. Elemental Sassyness

**A/N: Sorry it took me so much bloody time to write this, but I've been really fanfiction not stop these few days and it's hard to stop reading it and start writing it. Anyway, here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy it and if you do have questions please ask away; I love answering them.**

**Reply to Justine: I believe she could kick some Original ass, depending on the situation at hand but we'll see. You also asked if Ryuu could have feelings for Caroline, and the answer is no; it's definitely a master/pupil relationship but Klaus can be quite jealous, specially if he knows Ryuu spent so much time with Caroline...**

**Special thanks to klarolinedrabbles for the help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the Elementals are my own creation )**

* * *

Chapter 11: _Elemental Sassyness_

Bonnie groaned as the sun hit her face, waking her up from a very pleasant dream. After all the excitement last night, she was exhausted. Not only had she been tired because of using her magic but also because of the stress of having both of her friends injured. She rolled to the side only to find Sera sleeping with a huge grin on her face and Bonnie knew for sure that it was because she was dreaming about a certain blond Elemental.

The Bennett witch then rolled to her other side hoping to find her best friend mumbling in her sleep, and was baffled when she found Caroline's side of the floor completely empty. She quickly got on her feet, alarmed and worried that something may have happened and checked the smaller room where the blonde vampire had rested the night before, which was also unoccupied.

Bonnie ran to the sleeping Elemental, and said loudly in her ear. "Get the hell up Sera. Caroline's missing!"

"She's fine." Sera grumbled. "She's a vampire, and if something had happened I would have felt it. She's probably doing Klaus in the forest or something."

"What do you mean doing Klaus? Felt what? Get up damn it!" Bonnie demanded noisily, flustered by the idea of Caroline and Klaus doing it in the woods.

Sera, who was now more than awakened with all the yelling, slowly got up from her not so comfortable bed and glared at the young Bennett witch. "Don't freak out, she probably isn't doing Klaus although I did suggest it. I can feel her because she drank my blood, so I know that she's ok."

"Then where the hell is she? She should have come back, it's morning already." Bonnie mumbled pacing around, worried sick.

"Actually I believe it's half past one in the afternoon." Sera said as she moved closer to the window and stared at the sun. "No wonder I feel so well rested."

"We slept for eleven hours? That's crazy, why didn't anybody come to wake us up for breakfast or for lunch?" The witch asked, bewildered.

"The guys probably thought we needed to rest after last night, and I'm quite grateful for it." The Element replied, as she went to look for a dark red dress to change into.

"What do we do? We should go to look for Caroline." Bonnie said, as she followed Sera and looked for her own dress.

"She'll show up, relax, I'm never wrong." Seraphina assured, giving her a smile.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and found herself near the waterfall, where she had been stargazing before going with Ryuu to Ventus. She glanced around for a while, making sure she was indeed where she thought she was.

"It's good to finally heal." Caroline murmured, as she noticed her cuts and bruises heal quickly.

"Well you still have my sister's blood in your system, in seconds you won't even remember they existed." Ryuu said, as he noticed the pleased look that crossed her face. "Anyway, I have something for you."

"You do? What?" She inquired curious, and beamed at him.

Ryuu extended his right hand, and in his palm was a necklace. It had a long shining silver chain but looked extremely old, almost ancient, and the pendant had a soft blue gemstone attached so beautiful that took Caroline's breath away.

"Wow." She gasped, amazed as she turned around making it easy for him to put the necklace on her. "It's beautiful, but why are you giving it to me?"

"I promised that I would make your bite pleasurable, didn't I?" The Elemental said, smiling. "This will make it happen and it also makes you immune to any type of magic."

As the pendant balanced on her neck, she softly touched it and stared at the blue gemstone. Blue was her color, and she was sure it looked amazing on her but why blue? Curious she decided to ask. "Why blue? I have never seen this type of gem."

"It's the color of your soul dear, as I mentioned before the color of a soul reveals one's true self." Ryuu replied, amused by her curiosity. "The gem is called 'Paraiba Tourmaline'; it's very rare so take good care of it."

"I will. So, are you going to finally tell me what's going to happen to Sera?" The vampire asked, lifting an eyebrow, and then continued when she noticed his socked look. "I'm blonde but I'm not stupid Ryuu. You wouldn't have been so worried about Sera if you hadn't seen something."

The Elemental looked at her with wide eyes, until a proud smile appeared on his face. He had taught her well, she was probably his best pupil. "Well you're smart darling, why don't you figure it out."

"You won't tell me, huh?" She scoffed displeased, and then added with a smirk. "You don't have to worry, I'll protect her."

"I know." Ryuu said, grateful for her help, and then asked while holding up four white envelops. "Do you still want me to deliver these?"

"Yes, that would be great." Caroline responded, as she remembered what she had asked of him earlier.

"_Could you deliver these for me?" Caroline asked, as he spelled her backpack._

"_Sure, but only if you don't mention where you are in time. I don't want anyone else meddling with the past, understood?" Ryuu informed, in a deadly tone._

"_Don't worry, I didn't. They would just be more worried, living with the Originals isn't exactly vocation material." The vampire replied, giving the Elemental a reassuring smile. "I presume you know who Elena, Stefan, Tyler and my mom are, and I know it won't take much of your time."_

"_Fine, don't worry. They'll reach their destination." The Elemental sighed, grabbing the letters._

"I'll get going now." Ryuu said, breaking her out of her memory. "I have a feeling Nereus I'll visit soon, be sure to punch him for me."

"Punch him yourself." Caroline groaned. "I don't really care who your sister makes out with."

Ryuu ignored her, and started to open a time portal for himself. It quickly appeared and he turned around to say his goodbyes before disappearing. "See you soon darling."

"See you, sensei." Caroline murmured, as he vanished.

* * *

***~Present~* **- **Whitmore College**

Shane had been looking for Bonnie for the past few days and after looking everywhere, he had found nothing. From the looks of it, she had taken a plane to Portugal with her blonde vampire friend and after renting a car and going to a small city in the Algarve it was like she had disappeared of the map. He was going mad, he had finally found a Bennett witch who could use expression and he had lost her.

He entered his office, still thinking of Bonnie's whereabouts, and was shocked to find Elena Gilbert sitting in his chair. "Elena, what can I do for you?" He asked, in an uneasy tone.

" Aren't you supposed to be some genius?" The girl said, with a frown on her face. "Guess again professor."

Atticus stared at her for a few seconds and realized that this couldn't be Elena Gilbert; her style, behavior and expressions where all different. "The other Doppelganger I presume?"

"Ding ding ding, it took you a while." The vampire said, rolling her eyes. "I'm Katherine. I have something you need, and you have something I want. How about helping each other?"

"What do you have that I need?" Shane asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"How about a Bennett witch, that uses expression?" Katherine said, as a huge grin appeared on her face. "I want that cure gone; you want Silas to take it."

Atticus thought about it and soon concluded that a partnership with the Doppelganger would be helpful, and he certainly was in need of a Bennett who could use expression.

"I believe we have a deal." He replied, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

* * *

**- Mikaelson Family Mansion-**

"Shut up Kol." Klaus groaned, as he opened the front door of his mansion. Kol hadn't shut up complaining about the earth Elemental since they had left the Salvatore's and Klaus was about to lose it. _Where the hell did I put the daggers?_

"But that wench was in my mind, who knows what she could have heard." Kol snarled, irritated. "I never thought it was possible to dislike a good-looking female so much before."

"You only say that because she didn't seem interested." Rebekah mocked, as she pulled Stefan inside the mansion. "Although I don't like that she was in my head either."

"You have nothing in your head anyway, she probably only heard gibberish." Klaus teased, as he started to walk towards the liquor cabinet, he was in dire need of a drink.

"Don't tease him so hard Niklaus." Klaus heard a voice he knew well say, as he noticed his older brother sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon on his hand. "It's not his fault that he's not used to being rejected."

"Elijah, you're home brother." Klaus greeted admired, as he gave his brother a delighted smile. "You should have called."

"As should you, brother." Elijah said, with a deep frown on his face. "I was not happy to receive a phone call telling me that you are fighting each other for the cure, which probably ceases to exist."

"Who in the world called _you_?" Kol asked perplexed, not many people knew about the cure.

"Katerina." Elijah replied, in his normal uptight tone. "Although I preferred if one of my siblings had had the decency to inform me."

"That tramp called you?" Rebekah asked, baffled. "And you actually answered?"

"She's probably up to no good." Stefan murmured, also perplexed by Katherine's idea of calling Elijah.

"It was an unknown number sister." Elijah said defensive, and then changed the subject. "Although she mentioned you were all fighting each other, I'm pleased to find all of you together. So, what has happened since I last saw you all?"

"Well, that's a long story 'Lijah." Kol said, as he went to grab a glass for himself.

"Well, we do have all the time in the world, we might as well tell you." Rebekah said, forgetting completely the issue of Katerina Petrova, as she sat down in the couch with Stefan by her side.

"Well it all started when…"

* * *

**~*10th Century*~**

Caroline vamped back to the hut and found it empty; it seemed the girls had already left. She had no idea how long it had really been in Ventus but she really missed both of them. She decided to hide the backpack in the smaller room and go look for the girls in the Original's hut. Before she left she also hid the pendant Ryuu had given her under her dress, not wanting to answer questions to Mikael about where she had gotten such a precious thing.

Caroline was a few feet away from the Mikaelson's hut, when she bumped against someone and fell on her ass. "Are you alright?" She heard a familiar voice say. "Forgive me Caroline, I was not looking."

"I'm fine Niklaus." The vampire responded embarrassed. "I wasn't looking either." She looked up and found him extending his hand, trying to help her. Caroline started at his hand for a bit, before deciding to accept it. He quickly pulled her up and gave her a warm smile. "Good afternoon Caroline."

"Yes, good aftern- afternoon?" She asked perplexed, _how long was I gone? One minute is equal to one week in Ventus._

"Yes afternoon, we decided to let you girls sleep after yesterday." Niklaus replied, believing she was still sleepy.

"Oh." Caroline said surprised, and asked "Do you have any idea where they are?"

"They're inside." The blond replied, nodding at the hut. "Elijah, Kol and I have not told anyone about what happened yesterday, you do not have to worry about it."

"I see, thank you." She replied grateful, giving him a cheerful smile. "I'll see you soon Nik."

"Very well." Niklaus said as a hopeful smile appeared on his face after he realized she had called him Nik, for the first time. He continued staring at the delighted blonde until she disappeared inside his family's hut.

* * *

"Oh Caroline, there you are dear." Esther greeted, as she saw Caroline come in. "Good day. If you are looking for the girls they're in the boy's room with Henrik and Kol, Henrik wanted to learn more spells from Seraphina."

"Good day, Esther." She greeted, giving the older woman a small smile. "Thank you, I'll go see them."

"Are you hungry?" The witch asked, before Caroline could leave the room. "You haven't eaten since yesterday."

"No, I'm well fed." Caroline replied, noticing that Sera's blood would probably keep her hunger down for a few days. "No need to worry, I'm not avoiding my hunger."

"That's good dear." Esther replied warmly, before Caroline entered the boy's room.

Henrik was seated with Sera, who was giving him tips on how to control his powers and Kol was talking cheerfully with Bonnie who was laughing about something he had said. Caroline stared at Bonnie and Kol for a while, taking in the picture of her best friend happy and joyful with an Original and even if it shocked her a bit she was happy to see Bonnie so relaxed. Her witchy friend was always serious and stern; it had been a long time since Caroline had seen her laugh without a worry in the world.

"Care!" Bonnie exclaimed loudly, and ran to hug her. "Where the hell were you? I've been worried sick." The witch whispered in her ear.

Caroline let out a sigh, no matter how happy Bonnie was she was always worried about something. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She whispered back.

Sera, who was teaching Henrik, quickly got up and stared at Caroline for a long time. The fire Elemental noticed the changes in her friend; Caroline was more confident, optimistic, encouraged, energized and proud but what socked the Elemental the most was the vampire's soul. Caroline had one of the most beautiful and sparkling souls Sera had ever seen- a baby blue, almost white, soul. Now, even though the color remained, it had a stronger light.

"Boys, would you mind if we went for a walk?" Sera asked, looking at Kol and Henrik and ignoring the slight frowns on the girl's faces.

"Of course, go ahead." Kol relied, giving them a smile and Henrik nodded in agreement.

Sera quickly pulled Bonnie and Caroline and dragged them outside, into the woods. After making sure they were out of sight, Sera closed her eyes and bound a circle. When she glanced at the girls, the Elemental received two shocked looks.

"Sera, no magic!" Bonnie scolded angered that the fire witch was so irresponsible, especially after almost dying.

"What are you thinking?!" Caroline nagged loudly. "Unbind this circle now!"

"Since when have you both become old hags?" Sera teased, and then sighed when the girls continued to glare at her. "It's already bound, so it won't make a difference if I unbind it."

"Why did you bind it in the first place?" Bonnie inquired as she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the Elemental.

"You should be asking Caroline where she's been for god knows how long." Sera said, ignoring Bonnie for the time being. The Elemental already knew she had been trained, most likely by Ryuu, but she wanted to make sure.

"Well, I went to Ventus with Ryuu." Caroline informed, with her head held high and with a smirk on her face. "But you already knew that."

"I did." Sera nodded. "How long was it? And what in the world did he teach you?

"Not sure, he didn't tell me." The blonde replied with a small smile. "He taught me strength, speed, senses, hand-to-hand combat, weaponry and how to feed without hurting humans."

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked baffled, she had no idea what they were talking about and she didn't like to feel left out.

"I suppose I should tell you the story from the beginning." Caroline replied, sighing. "So yesterday night…"

* * *

***~Present~* - Mystic Grill**

Elena entered the Grill, and sat in one for the tables in the corner. Liz had called her and had demanded Elena's presence in the Grill in the next hour or she would report both Caroline and Bonnie missing. So here she was, waiting for the sheriff to tell her that her daughter and one of her friends was lost in time with a mysterious fire Elemental witch. _How am I going to tell her? I can't just blurt it out._

"Just tell her that Seraphina kidnapped them." Nanaya said, as she picked up the menu and looked for something that wouldn't make her puke. She missed French food; it was surely better than burgers from a weird place called _The Grill_, in a small town in the middle of Virginia.

Elena rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the presence of the Elemental. Stefan had gone with Rebekah to Klaus's mansion in hopes of finding out more about the cure and Damon, Matt and Jeremy had gone back to their family's summer-house to train since Jeremy wanted to be sure that he was in control; that left her alone babysitting the irritating earth Elemental and when Liz called she had to bring her along.

"I'm glad you're here." Liz said, as she approached Elena's table and sat in front of her. "I didn't want to report my daughter missing."

"Neither do I." Elena said, uncomfortable with the glares Liz was giving her. "What do you want to know Liz?"

"How about we start with where in the world Caroline is?" Liz asked, impatient. Her daughter had been missing for a few days without any kind of contact and Rudy was also growing impatient, Bonnie hadn't said anything either.

"A better question would be, What time in the world is she in?" Nanaya said, lifting her eyes from the menu and smirking at the sheriff. "And even that is unknown to us."

Liz looked at the girl, who she did not recognize and glared. "Who the hell are you?" She then turned to Elena and asked fiercely. "Don't tell me we have new vampires in town?"

Before Elena could answer, Nanaya sneered at Liz. "Have you grown mental woman? Do I look like a disgusting blood drinker?"

"Don't you know how to respect your elders?" Liz growled at raven-black haired girl, who was giving her a nasty look. "Respond when I ask you a question girl!"

Nanaya narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman for a few seconds before she burst out laughing hysterically. "Nanaya be quiet." Elena hissed, as she noticed people staring.

The Elemental finally calmed down and smirked at Liz. "I haven't been called girl in 958 years, and only a few people can be considered my elders."

"I thought you weren't a vampire." The sheriff asked, baffled. "How can you be so old?"

"I'm an immortal witch, not that it's any of your concern." Nanaya replied with a shrug. "Anyway, your daughter is lost in time with Bonnie and another immortal witch."

Liz's eyes almost popped out, and she slowly turned to Elena waiting for the girl to deny it but when Elena only gave her a guilty and hopeless smile, Liz almost passed out. "How? Do you know if they're alright?" She inquired in a drained voice.

"We don't kno-" Elena started saying, but was interrupted when a asian boy stopped right next to their table and greeted them with a smile.

"Ryuu." Nanaya hissed at the stranger, who in return gave her a smirk. "What do you want?"

"Nothing with the likes of you, dear." Ryuu replied as he took out of his pocket two letters and placed them in the table, one in front of Liz and the other in front of Elena.

"What is this?" Elena inquired, looking at the letter with her name written in it. "Who's it from?"

"Caroline." He replied, amused by their surprised faces. "Do you know where Mr Stefan Salvatore and Mr Tyler Lockwood are?"

"Stefan is in the Mikaelson's mansion, I can give you directions if you want but I have no idea where Tyler is." Elena said, as she started to open her letter.

"No need. Good day then." Ryuu said as he was about to leave, but stopped when Liz asked, "Is she really ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. You have a strong daughter." He replied smiling, and then gave Nanaya a glare and said quietly, that only the three of them could hear. "Try to behave Nana or I'll have to punish you."

Nanaya hid her face, in fear, with her hands and nodded. Ryuu nodded also, and quietly left the Grill. Elena who was too busy reading the letter didn't pay attention to the Elementals encounter and did not look up to see the terrified look Nanaya had on her face.

"_Dear Elena, relax we're fine. Sera has a plan for us to return and before you know it we'll be home. I can't tell you when or where we are but don't worry, we have food, shelter and a bed to sleep in (it's not very comfortable but we can deal with it). Take care of my mom, she must be worried sick about me and assure her that there's nothing to worry about._

_With love, Caroline_

_P.S- Be careful about professor creepy, he's been teaching dark magic to Bonnie and she almost lost control, but don't worry Sera said she will clean it out of Bonnie's system."_

Elena smiled reassured that both of them were alive and looked up to Liz who had also a smile on her face.

* * *

**~*10th Century*~**

"Wow." Bonnie murmured, still shocked. "How long were you inside?"

"No idea." Caroline shrugged, "Time doesn't pass there, there's no day or night and there's no sun or stars; counting time where there's no time is impossible."

"Well we slept eleven hours, and you went for a run two hours before we went to bed." Sera rationalized, counting in her head. "You probably ran for an hour so you were probably inside Ventus for twelve hours, which means that for you it was about 5040 days and that's about fourteen years."

"Are you saying I'm 32 years old?" Caroline asked, utterly shocked. When she was human she had imagined that by the age of 32 she would have been married, living in the suburbs with kids but _no_, she was a thousands of years in the past with her best friend who's into the dark arts and a very old and immortal fire Elemental.

"Happy missed birthdays." Bonnie said cheerful, and gave Caroline a hug. "So now you kick ass huh?"

"Yes, I really do." Care replied, smiling. "By the way Sera, I found your journals in the drawer near the leather boots."

"Did you read them?" Sera asked curious, she didn't mind Caroline reading about her past. Her ability was to see other people's past and she already knew everything about Caroline, she wouldn't deny her any kind of knowledge.

"No, but I put them in my backpack and Ryuu spelled it, it's in the hut." She replied, eyeing the Elemental to see if she minded her prying. "Do you mind if I read them?"

"No go ahead, you can both read it if you want." The Elemental replied with a shrug although she was secretly jumping inside; what better way to understanding her dirty thoughts about a certain Hybrid than reading a love story about a couple who were enemies since the begging of time? Although her love story wasn't that good, it was realistic. "But don't you dare reveal anything to the other Elementals, if you do I'll swear to God that I'll fry you."

"What's this about secrets journals that I can't know about?" Sera heard a recognizable voice say, she didn't even need to turn around and see to know who was behind her. "Nereus." She groaned.

"Humor me dear." Nereus said, walking closer to her. "What's this about journals that I don't know about? Is it some of your journals about visions?" He knew that she wrote down every vision she ever had, in hopes of not going crazy with the memories of other people in her head.

"Shut up aquaman." Sera sneered, not in the mood to play I-annoy-you-better with Nereus. "Go swim with sharks; they may take pity on you and bite you head off."

"Yeah right, why don't you jump in an active volcano? You would do the world a favor." Nereus snapped, giving her a nasty glare. She was about to reply, when Caroline cut her off.

"Shut up you damned children." Caroline growled loudly. "How old are you? Two?"

"He started it." Sera said, narrowing her eyes on his direction. "It's not my fault he decided to come here only to annoy the hell out of me."

"I did not!" Nereus exclaimed exasperated. "I only came to find out what Ryuu was planning, it's not my fault miss spitfire here doesn't know how to shut up."

"You did t-"Sera started to exclaim but was once more cut off by Caroline, who was incensed with all the fighting. "Enough, you are both at fault! Now apologize to one another!"

Both Elementals were about to snap at each other, once again, but stopped when they noticed how angry Caroline was. Nereus had thought about using his power on Caroline, but decided not to because Seraphina would kill him if he did. They stared at each for a while until both mumbled, at the same time, a lame "Sorry."

The tension, that was thick enough to be cut with a knife, disappeared when they hear Bonnie giggling like a mad woman. "What wrong with you Bonnie?" Caroline asked surprised.

"A baby vampire… making two Elementals… older than dirt...behave and apologize." Bonnie said between giggles. "It's just too funny."

They all looked at each other perplexed, until they all started laughing. After 5 minutes they finally stopped, out of breath. Nereus was seating next to Sera, inside the recently unbound circle, and Bonnie and Caroline where in front of them and that's when Caroline had an awesome idea; she could read their love story in the journals or she could just ask them.

"I want to know how you two meet." Caroline said, looking at them with pleading eyes. Bonnie was surprised by her question, but was also curious so she mimicked Caroline's pleading look.

Nereus and Seraphina shared a look, not sure what to say, until they both let out frustrated sighs.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**And yes, you probably already guessed it, next chapter there will be a flashback of how Sera and Nereus meet and I want to ask you guys- would it be better a flashback on Sera POV or in Nereus POV?**

**Plus, there will be blood and kisses. (Guess who?!)**

**This chapter is ****definitely ****one of my personal ****favorites****, I just loved writing Liz ****snarling at Elena and Nereus and Sera bitching at each other. **

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to Review. **

_**Ritz-chan**_


	12. Bloody Kiss

**A/N: Sorry it took me too long (again), but here is the new chapter. I was sick and busy with exams :/**

**Special thanks to klarolinedrabbles for the help.**

**Justine- I guarantee that Klaus will find out about their teacher/student relationship, you won't wait long !**

**I love to answer to questions, so please review and ask me any doubts or questions you have about this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the Elementals are my own creation :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: _Bloody Kiss_

_23 of August, 883 a.c – Constantinople, Byzantine Empire_

_Argyros was strolling down the empty halls of the temple, it had once been devoted to the old God of the sea but now it only existed because the master had made it his home. Christianity was the Empire's official religion and all the pagan monuments and places of cult had been destroyed or sealed, but even so, some had been protected._

_"Argyros, have you heard the news?" Cassander asked, running in his direction extremely fast._

_He had been living in the temple for 3 years, since he was 7 years old; the master had adopted him like many other children from the streets and had given him a home. Cassander was 3 years older than him and had just recently celebrated his 13 birthday, but they were still best friends. The older boy had long black hair, that he usually braided, and deep dark blue eyes that easily conquered the young ladies._

_"No." Argyros denied, surprised. "What is this all about Cass?" The other boy let a huge grin appear on his lips and pulled him into an empty room, while mumbling something like 'Here we cannot be heard.'_

_"The red lady has come to meet the master!" Cassander informed excitedly, with an exuberant smile and Argyros watched bewildered as the older boy started jumping with trill._

_"What red lady?" He inquired, perplexed. He had been living in the temple for quite some time, but now and then he was still ignorant to some things._

_"I'm not surprised you don't know." Cass replied, going completely into teacher mode. "As you know master rarely has visits, mostly only lady Ivy comes. You have also seen the other one that came here twice, the one from the east with the creepy aura that annoyed master, but there's another person that has visited over the years, the red lady. Not much is known about her, only that she has beautiful red hair and that she's the only one that irritates master more than the creepy guy. I've seen her only once when I was 5, right after I came here, but many stories have been told by the older boys."_

_"Wow. She's here now?" Argyros asked excited, not many came to visit and not everybody could pester the master, other than himself and the oriental man. "Where?"_

_"I don't know." The black-haired boy replied, with a sigh. "I came to tell you the good news and forgot to follow her, how about we separate and look for her? The temple is huge and she could be anywhere."_

_"That's fine by me." He replied. "I'll go check the gardens and the rooms in the south wing, and you'll check the north wing. The one that doesn't find her goes look for the other, who most likely as."_

_"Ok, see you." Cassander said, as he quickly ran out in the direction of the north wing. Argyros, who was also excited to see the stranger, quickly walked up to the gardens and searched for a red-head. The gardens were quite huge, which was weird since it was supposed to be a water temple not an earth temple and after searching nearly all of the green space he was prepared to leave and check the rooms but was stopped when a glimpse of red seized his eyes._

_He stopped in his tracks and carefully approximated the old fountain, where he saw the red lady. Slowly taking in the scene he noticed a pair of sandals, lazily thrown on the floor, with some jewels made of gold, two bracelets and a few hair ornaments but what definitely grasped his attention was the back of a red haired girl._

_She was dressed in a long white silk dress, with soft shades of gold near the neckline, and a red robe she was slowly taking off. He noticed she had her feet in the fountain, enjoying the fresh water, and that she was humming a soft melody. He stood there frozen not sure of what to do, either he left or he talked to her but neither of those options appealed him._

_"Well then, are you going to say something or are you going to leave?" The girl asked him, turning to face him with an amused look on her face. It was almost like she had read his thoughts and was now making him give her an answer._

_"I…" He shuttered. "…ok… what's your name?" Argyros asked, unsure of himself._

_"I'm Seraphina." She replied, as she cut eye contact and glance up at the sun. "It means 'the fiery one', what about you?"_

_"I'm Argyros." The boy answered. "It means 'silver', but your name definitely suits you more than mine."_

_She calmly turned to face him again, and after staring at him for a few seconds a small smile arose in her lips. "It does suit you quite well, you have beautiful silvery eyes and may I add that such a quality is quite rare."_

_He nodded, it was unnatural. He had been abandoned as a child to survive on the streets, but he never looked like a beggar. Master had once told him that his grey eyes and blonde hair made him look like a boy of high birth, which was most likely the reason no one ever gave him even a piece of bread while he lived on his own. "I suppose, so what are you doing here Seraphina?" Argyros inquired._

_"Oh, call me Sera; I'll call you Argy since I'm too lazy for long names." She said nonchalantly. "Can't you see that I'm basking in the sun like a cat? This place is so boring, and Cleon is late."_

_He recognized the name of his master, Cleon, and nodded once more at the red-head. "I can see it indeed, do you like cats?" He asked, randomly._

_"Oh yes." She affirmed. "They are the most amazing creatures; they eat, sleep and lie in the sun all day. By the way, can you braid Argy?"_

_"Hum… yes." He stated. "Why?"_

_"It's hot and my hair is troublesome, braid it for me will you." She demanded, with a bossy expression on her face. He sighed and complied, although he knew braiding such long hair was going to be a challenge._

_After a few minutes, he had braided her hair into a long Grecian braid and let out an accomplished sigh. "It's done, I hope you like it."_

_She pulled the braid to herself, and a nostalgic smile set in on her features. "I haven't seen Grecian braids in a century, thank you very much."_

_He was about to reply a humble 'You're welcome', when a voice he knew as that of his master echoed from behind him. "Are you already making my children into your servants Seraphina?"_

_"Oh, you finally decide to appear, you old fish!" Sera replied with an irritated growl. "I've been waiting for more than an hour and Argy here was keeping me company but if I decide to make him my servant you have no word in it."_

_"What is it that you want from me, little spitfire?" The old man asked with a tired sigh, Cleon looked no more than thirty and he looked extremely attractive with his long blonde hair and his silky blue eyes but his worn expression showed the age and knowledge underneath. _

_"Ryuu asked me to summon you for the summer equinox; you know, because of rituals to appease nature and all that." The red-headed replied nonchalantly._

_Cleon nodded, and glared slightly at the female. "Is that all?" He inquired._

_"It is, I must be on my merry way." She replied, in the same tone and then turned to Argyros with a smile playing on her lips. "Goodbye child, it was nice to meet you." She bent down, and gave the boy a peck on the check._

_He gazed up at her surprised by her action and was baffled when he noticed that her eyes, which were once a bright green, were now as red as her hair. She put her hand on her forehead, and hissed at pain. "Are you ok?" He inquired, not noticing the shocked look on his master's face._

_"Ah yes." She replied, with a huge smile on her face; like she hadn't been in pain a few seconds ago. "I'll see you later, __**Nereus**__."_

_"My name is Argyros, I've already told you." He informed her once more, confused._

_"It is, for now." Seraphina said, with a mysterious smile on her lips. She quickly put on her sandals and robe, picked up her jewelry, turned around and disappeared._

_"Master, what was that all about?" Argyros asked his master, who was still looking at him with an astonished look._

_"Ignore her; she's not right on the head." Cleon replied, with an accomplished look on his face that Argyros had never seen before._

_"So child tell me, do you believe in magic?"_

"So let me get this straight." Caroline said, holding her hand up trying to process all of the information she had just been told. "You met her when you were ten and she was already like the Sera we know- bossy, annoying, mysterious, all old and knowledgeable about everything and nonchalant like that chick from twilight?"

"That's pretty much it." Nereus replied with a sigh, at the same time that Seraphina hissed "I'm not old."

"You deny being old, does that mean you admit all the other things that Caroline said?" Bonnie inquired, with a smug grin on her face.

"Just shut up, both of you." Sera groaned, and quickly got up from her seat next to the water Elemental. "It's already four in the afternoon, we should return." She declared, and started walking back into the Mikaelson's hut.

Nereus also got up and followed her, both of the girls decided to stay on their seats for a while longer, to let the Elementals chat after the nostalgic story they had just told them.

* * *

The fire Elemental tried to ignore the presence she felt behind her, until she lost it. "Why are you following me?" She inquired, in a serious pissed of tone.

"Because I'm bored, and following you seems interesting." He replied, with a lazy smile on his lips. "Plus, I think we should play a game."

"A game?" She asked curious, and his smile only grew. She was too damn curious for her own good, but that's what made it fun.

"A bet, if you'd like." He informed, and when she nodded for him to continue he explained. "You have been trying to join up those two couples, and I bet I can do it faster than you."

"What's in it to you? You don't care about their love lives." She inquired suspicious, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Neither do you, but you're bored just like I am. I need entertainment, or I'm going to die of boredom." Nereus pouted, trying to convince her and then decided to say something that he knew it would make her agree. "Unless, you're afraid to lose."

"You're on, but don't cry about it later blobfish." The red-head replied confident, she had dated him so she knew he sucked at all things remotely romantic and they had dated through pretty much all of the 19th century, which was filled with love and fluffy stuff, so she was positive he didn't stand a chance. **(A/N: Check out blobfish on google, it's the most hilarious fish in the world!)**

"If I win, I want to know about Ryuu's plan." Nereus informed, having had the most perfect plan in hopes of having both entertainment and answers. "What about you?"

She didn't have to think about it, and quickly answered. "I want a portal to the present, for the girls and myself."

"Very well." He nodded, agreeing. "Still, how do you plan to take them back and make their relationships work? I know the guys turn into vampires but I'm pretty sure your brother will erase their memories the moment you guys enter the portal, and you have no magic here to stop it."

"We dated for a certain amount of time; I had hoped you knew me better than that." Sera pouted, and then smirked. "I don't need magic when I have fate on my side."

_And love, _she added in her mind.

* * *

"So what do you think of Nereus?" Bonnie asked, as the two Elementals disappeared into the woods. She found the water Elemental quite amusing and she wished she had met both Sera and Nereus when they were dating, she had a feeling they were hilarious together.

"I think I'm going to do some research from Sera's books and if I like what I read, I'm going to join them up. If they could deal with each other for nine centuries I'm pretty sure that they can do it for much more time, plus there's a lot of sexual tension between them." Caroline replied, already scheming in her mind the perfect plan of attack. She even already had a name for her mission, 'Elemental-join-up'.

"I agree, if you need help you know I'm free." Bonnie informed, getting up from the ground and pulling Caroline up on her feet.

"Are you really free? I thought you would be doing something with Kol." Caroline snickered as Bonnie face turned into a strong color of red.

"No, I'm free. Why would I be doing anything with Kol anyway?" Bonnie scoffed, trying to hide her blush but when the blonde gave her a look that meant Do-You-Seriously-Think-I'm-Going-To-Believe-That-C rap, the young witch let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok fine, I admit I like talking to him and that he makes me laugh but that's all that you're getting from me."

"As long as you're having fun, I won't say anything Bon." Caroline replied, with a small smile playing on her lips. "Now let's go, we have to make sure our adorable older-than-dirt Elementals haven't killed each other."

* * *

"Caroline." Klaus called, as he noticed Bonnie and Caroline arriving at their hut. He had just recently broken everything with Tatia and wanted to talk about it with Caroline. He used to believe that if he ever lost Tatia we wouldn't know what to do, but since the girls arrived he had a new ambition in his life. Caroline. Beautiful, sweet, funny Caroline. He wanted to know her better, he also knew she probably wouldn't tell him much about herself but he could wait.

"Ahh Klaus, good afternoon." Caroline greeted, giving him a cheerful smile. He frowned slightly, he had been hopping she would to call him Nik again but it seemed he had no such luck.

"I've just meet the water Elemental, he's very nice. Father has invited him to stay with us, although I think Seraphina was not very amused." He informed, chuckling. Just a while ago Mikael had met Nereus and invited him to stay over, Klaus thought that his father was probably hoping to give him to Rebekah, after all not many could compare to the power, money and influence of an Elemental.

"Great, now she's going to be in the worst mood ever." Bonnie mumbled, hoping not to run into an annoyed Elemental. "I'll go look for Kol or something."

"He's been looking for you, he's near the river." Niklaus informed, saying his goodbyes to the witch. "So Caroline, my father has asked me to go hunt for supper and although I know it's not something one should invite a lady to do…"

"Oh, let's go." She replied quickly, she was bored and she wanted to try her archery skill in something other than an air Elemental that could destroy arrows with his mind. "I know how to use a bow, I can help you."

Nik smiled, he wasn't sure if she would agree but he decided to ask anyway and was now more than happy that he had listened to Nereus advice. The Elemental had had a quick conversation with both him and his brother Kol, and explained that he had decided to make our romantic lives his personal mission- both brothers had been shocked but didn't say anything and only listened to the Elemental. "I'll go get a bow for you, meet me near the waterfall." She nodded in response and he quickly went to get Elijah's bow.

Neither of them noticed the hateful pair of eyes that watched them closely.

* * *

Caroline was seated in a rock, with her feet in the water, looking at the majestic waterfall know to her as The Falls. For some random reason, or maybe fate, interesting things always happened to her near The Falls; when she was a kid her kindergarten class made a trip to the Falls and she became friends with Bonnie and Elena here, they used to hate each other but a small incident happened and all three of them lost their way in the woods and bonded.

"Do I need to threaten you to leave the Mikaelsons alone?" A female voice said behind her, Caroline turned around to find Tatia- the evil queen slut.

"Well you could try but I doubt anything you say will change my mind." Caroline replied, giving the wench a sweet and innocent smile.

Tatia glared at her for a while before coming up with something smart enough to say. "They're mine, both of them and because of you Niklaus wants nothing to do with me and even Elijah isn't acting as devoted as he used to."

"You don't own anybody; neither of them are yours to play with. You believe Niklaus has stopped licking your feet because of me but I believe that maybe you should just stop screwing his brother in the woods where he can see you. Elijah, on the other hand, probably has gotten his brain back and stopped admiring that ugly face of yours." Caroline said calmly, she wasn't enjoying spending her time talking with the bitch but Ryuu had taught her to think clearly and always be controlled with her emotions in front of her enemies.

"You disgusting bitc-" Tatia sneered, clearly ready to attack her- the poor stupid doppelganger had no idea who she was dealing with- but was stopped when a male voice said loudly. "Tatia, stop this at once."

Both girls turned to find Niklaus running quickly in their direction with a bow on his hand. "What in the world is the meaning of this? Caroline is a guest in the Mikaelson house, if by any means she is harmed my father himself will deal with you Tatia!"

"But Nik…" Tatia pleaded. "Tell them to leave, look at what as became of our relationship since they arrived. They're evil Niklaus, especially the one with red hair I think she's the spawn of evil and I bet she's the one that burned my hair Nik. Even Mikael will see that these things will destroy his family."

"Tatia, have you gone mental? You accuse them of being evil because you believe they have destroyed our relationship? We were never in a relationship to begin with Tatia, because you decided to take 'pleasure' with my brother. Now do not insult our guest and go on your way." Klaus said in a cold serious tone that Caroline had heard before, from the Klaus from her time.

"Klaus, please listen." The doppelganger begged once again, she wasn't really religious but she wanted those bitches out and if believing they were evil and workers of Satan worked, she was up for it.

"You heard him bitch, leave." Caroline groaned, she was getting a major headache from listening to Tatia's whines. Her voice was like the sound of a baby crying and a cat drowning mixed together.

The dark haired girl gave her a deep menacing glare, and slowly grabbed something from the porch she had on her waist. Caroline glanced at Klaus and noticed that he was to angry to notice Tatia's slow movement, and decided to wait and see what the female was preparing.

"If I can't have you, neither can she." Tatia screamed like a lunatic banshee, as she pulled a small dagger out of her pouch and stabbed Caroline in the heart. As Caroline's dress was stained with blood an evil and smug grin appeared on Tatia's face, only to change into one of pure terror when she noticed Caroline's expression.

Caroline was calm, she had a feeling the doppelganger was going to try something of the sort. Like any spoiled child Tatia was afraid that someone else had broken or stolen her toys and as the psychotic bitch she was she only saw one answer, getting rid of the problem.

She had gotten used to pain, God knows that her training with Ryuu was more painful than any torture she had received and a dagger to the heart wasn't much, at least it wasn't a stake. She took a breath in, slowly opened her eyes and grinned at the shocked look on Klaus's face and Tatia's pure and evident terror. _Controlling one's emotions is controlling the other's reactions,_Ryuu had once said.

"Ouch sweetie, that wasn't nice. Try not to keep you're toys in me, will you?" Caroline drawled as she slowly took the dagger out of her heart and threw it lazily into Tatia's hands for her to catch.

"Caroline, are you ok?" Klaus asked worried, she seemed fine but was blood even if she wasn't completely normal. He had a theory that she was a wolf, like some of the men from the village but he had to either wait for the full moon or for her to tell him. "You're bleeding; we should take you to Sera or Nereus."

"It fine already, don't worry about me; worry about the crazy wench with a dagger." Caroline replied, giving Tatia a pointed look.

"How…how…" The doppelganger shuttered. "What the hell are you? Monster." Tatia accused, pointing at the blonde vampire. Once more, the dark haired beauty pulled her dagger up ready to attack Caroline but was stopped when Niklaus put himself in front of her. Tatia wasn't fast enough to spot herself and stabbed Nik on the shoulder, giving him deep wound. He quickly fell to the ground, hissing in pain.

"Oh dear God Nik, what did I do?" Tatia screamed, panicking. Caroline quickly grabbed the girl by the neck and locker eye contact with her. "You are going home; you won't remember this ordeal only that you saw me and Nik talking happily and decided to give up on him. Later tonight you will decide if you truly love Elijah and if the answer is yes than bring him happiness, and you better not cheat on anyone again or instead of losing your hair, you'll be losing your head." The blonde compelled.

"I understand." Tatia mumbled, as she instantly started running back home.

Caroline instantaneously flashed to Klaus's side, bit into her pulse and fed him her blood. Instantly she felt him suck desperately and small smile appeared on her lips, he had saved her before by giving her his blood but this time the tables were turn and she liked it. She, Caroline Forbes, was saving the big bad hybrid-or at least the future big bag hybrid.

After a few more gulps of her blood, and a few seconds of rest, he opened his eyes and stared at her. She was shocked, for two reasons- firstly because his eyes were yellow, just like a werewolf's, and secondly because the blood dripping from his chin made it seem like she was talking with her Klaus, the one from her time.

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked, in a strained voice. Caroline was looking at him with a shocked and mystified look on her face.

"You're… beautiful." Caroline mumbled, still looking dazed at the young human man that looked like nothing she had ever seen. What made him more amazing was the heart beat she continued to hear, pumping hard as his blood connected with her own.

"You're perfect." He whispered. He moved closer to her, pressed his forehead to hers e slowly descended his lips to hers. Slowly, softly and smoothly she felt him press his lips to her own, laced with a taste she had grew to like, blood. It was a sweet and innocent kiss that she didn't expect to receive from Klaus.

She wondered what was happening and why it was happening but she felt awesome; electrified with energy and free like a bird, so questions could be answered later. She felt his hand on her cheek, pushing some of her stray curls into place and she had the sweetest feeling ever, like the feeling you get after eating a spoon of Nutella or taking a long shower after a long day.

A sweet smile was printed on her face as he stopped the kiss and studied her expression, with a wolfish grin on his own features. "That was amazing." He said in awe. "Best bloody kiss ever."

"Definitely _bloody_." Caroline agreed, as she licked the remaining blood from her lips and beamed him a silly delighted smile.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you've already figured it out but Cleon was the water Elemental before Nereus, Ivy was the earth Elemental before Nanaya and was also her mother and the creepy Oriental guy is, obviously, Ryuu.**

**What did you guys think about the flashback? I'm studying the Byzantine Empire and all that in History class and since they talked Greek all the names I used were ancient Greek names.**

**Next chapter: Ryuu delivers Stefan's letter, Elijah decides to do something about Kat and Caroline stresses about the kiss and reads one of the journals.**

**Anyway, please REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW. You can also send me PM if you have any questions.**

**Ritz-Chan**


End file.
